


The Warmth of Winter

by ScarletSky15



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuroko Tamaki, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Tamaki & Shouyou are siblings, a tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky15/pseuds/ScarletSky15
Summary: Their parents were dead. Dead because of a drunk driver. There they were in the world, orphans and left alone with a huge business in their hands.  Follow the story of Tamaki and Shouyou growing while only having each other in their lives and how it influences their personality
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 58
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 0 : How it all Began

It was the ending of march. The end of winter and the beginning of spring. It was not cold, so why was she trembling?

On this particularly normal day, stood a little boy and a young girl dressed in all black with both a bouquet of forget-me-not's flowers in their hands, their parents favorite flower that they used at their wedding.

The young girl looked exactly like a doll. She was around 15 to 16 years old, had shoulder length wavy blue powder hair, blue eyes that rivaled the sky above, had beautiful pale skin and a petite body frame. Even so none of these were the reasons to why she looked like a doll. It was her stoic and emotionless poker face that made her look so. She was holding a little boy, who everyone that would pass by would assume is his little brother or stepbrother, no older than 6 in her arms. The boy was, appearance wise, a total contrast to the young girl, with this bright unruly orange hair full of curls and his brown eyes that were now filled to the brim with tears and was currently crying in her older sister’s neck.

The young girl stood in front of a gravestone with her parent’s name carved on it. Her dear parents who were on the way back from a date, when they were suddenly hit dead on by a drunk driver and instantly died cause the glass cut both their throats and heads. Her always loving and doting parents who have always taking care of them and were the most generous people she knew. There was only one thing going through the young girl’s mind, _why her parents?_ Why not the drunk driver who came unscratched from the accident and is only getting one year in prison who doesn’t even look a tad bit sorry, but her dear parents? Was fate really this cruel?

She put the young boy down and proceeded to kneel in front of the gravestone to put the bouquet of flowers and started doing a small prayer for her parents. All around them there were all kind of people that came to say farewell to her parents. There were business partners, acquaintance, family, friends and people that were here trying to take advantage of her that now is take the place of her dad in the business world. She could feel their eyes following her every movement like a predator to its prey. But she wouldn’t cry. She wouldn’t let them take advantage of her. What’s the best way to avoid that? To show them absolutely nothing. Just a blank face. It isn’t that hard for her to do to begin with. Her face has always been emotionless from a young age, and to top it off, she was born with a really weak presence that she inherited form her now deceased mother. This gave her problems as a kid to make friends because no one would notice her and even when they noticed they would be creeped out by her emotionless face. She really wanted to make friends, but what could she do if everyone avoided her as a whole? Luckily she managed to make friends in middle school. But they started to change when the final year of middle school kicked in… Now isn’t time for these kind of thoughts anyway. Finally after some minutes, she rose back up from the ground only to be met with her brother’s teary eyes.

“Tama-nee are mom and dad in a happy place now?” he asked in between sobs.

“Of course Shouyou, they are in a happy place right now watching over us even right now,” the girl now known as ‘Tama-nee’ said.

“Why don’t you put your bouquet down now and make a small prayer to mom and dad.” said the blue haired girl, while gently giving a push to the little boy so he could go in front of the grave stone.

“Okay, Tama-nee,” said the now known boy as Shouyou.

The boy proceeded to walk to the gravestone put the bouquet down and did a small prayer. When the boy stood up again, he walked back to his sister with a stream of tears going down his face. The girl went into her small purse to find her handkerchief and proceeded to wipe all the tears and snot from the little boy’s face.

“Don’t cry Shouyou, mom and dad wouldn’t want to see their little sun crying. So Shouyou, please continue to smile brighter for both our parent’s sake, okay?" said the girl with a smile a small smile on her face, that was barely noticeable on her face, that was only reserved for her family.

Slowly the boy rose his head and gave her sister a bright smile that was so bright that the sun would be put to shame. This smile was the smile that gave the girl the courage to take everything head on and to fight for both her and especially her little brother life.

“Tama-nee, I’m starting to get hungry,” said the orange haired boy with a pout on his lips.

“Why don’t we go to Maji Burger then, and then I’ll buy also buy you your favorite chocolate milkshake?” asked the older sister.

“Yes, please!” said the young boy with sparkling eyes.

“Let’s go then” said the girl while holding her hand out so the boy could grab it. The boy excitingly grabbed her hand. When they were about to leave, a man in his mid-forties came to greet them.

“If it isn’t a tragedy what happened to your dad. Your dad was still so young and had such a bright future in front of him. And left her cute daughter with such a big company to handle,” said the old man with a sad face.

The old man looked harmless, but Tamaki knew better. He was one of the business man that tried to make a contract with her dad, but her dad a straight out refused, because he didn’t like the old man’s ways of doing things. Another dead giveaway he was after the company was the fact that he didn’t mention Tamaki’s mother. Tamaki’s mother was a bright woman, with a dazzling smile that owned a small flower shop. The fact he was trying to take advantage of her filled her with rage, that she didn’t show on her face. Rule number one of business don’t lose your composure. So she is going to handle this situation calmly.

“It truly is a tragedy,” she answered back with a monotone voice.

“Don’t be afraid of this change young miss, I was a great friend of your father, if you want me to he-”

“There is no need mister,” she interrupted him suddenly “I am perfectly capable of handling my father’s business alone,” she finished with an icy tone in her voice.

“Now if you excuse me and my brother, we were about to go and have lunch. Have a nice day,” she said while walking away with the over enthusiastic boy holding her hands.

In the corner she saw the old man ‘tch’ and walk way indignantly. She had a little smirk while walking away. When they get home she should start making preparations for the new school year. Shouyou was going to start Elementary and she was going to start high school.

Even though her parents are not physically with her anymore, she knows they are out their watching over her and Shouyou. So she is going to try her best to give herself and Shouyou a good life.


	2. Chapter 1: A Brand New Beginning

It was finally spring, her favorite season. This time around the year, their family would always plan a trip to the park to admire all the Sakura trees. There was just something calming about seeing the pink leaves sway in with the as if they were dancing.

But right now was not the time to admire the trees, she was on her way to drop her little brother Shouyou to his first day of elementary school. The boy was so excited and anxious, that he couldn’t even sleep at night and crawled into the bed of his older sister in the middle of the night. He kept asking her all types of question from ‘what if the kids don’t like to me?’ to even ‘what if I stutter while introducing myself?’. She couldn’t help the small smile from creeping on her face from the little boys endless rambling.

“Don’t worry about all of that Shou, just try and have a great time, okay?” she said while patting the orange haired boys head. 

“I’m sure that with that bright smile and personality of yours, you’ll make friends really fast,” said the young girl,” and also remember to be respectful to your teachers.”

With a cute smile on his face the boy enthusiastically screamed: “I’m going to try my best, Tama-nee!”

After that the continued to walk quietly to Shouyou’s school, enjoying the gentle breeze and the beautiful trees. After 10 minutes of walking, they started to see the school coming into view. Shouyou started to fidget again, but instantly calmed down when Tamaki gently squeezed their hands together. 

The closer to got to the school, the more children they began to see that were saying goodbye to their parents. When they arrived at the gate, Tama knelt down to Shouyou’s height to see if there was anything wrong with his uniform. The boys uniform consisted of a white polo shirt with dark blue lines at collar and at the end of the sleeves, dark blue pants with white stripes at the end, a dark blue tie with white stripes at the end and a cute dark blue hat. In general, a really cute uniform. After a minute of checking if everything was right, Tamaki deemed Shouyou ready to go. Shouyou’s face suddenly became really grim, he really didn’t want to say goodbye to hir loving older sister. He didn’t want her to leave him just like their parents did. When Tamaki saw that he started to tear up, she gently smiled and wiped his tear away and kissed his cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay Shouyou?” she gently said, “Remember at school lets out Sebastian will come and pick you up to drop you out at your practice. When your practice is over he’ll also come and pick you up to drop you at the company, okay?”

“Okay” said the boy drying his tears off and giving his older sister a bright smile

“I’ll see you later then Shouyou, remember to always be polite and have fun, okay?

“hm”

Tamaki watched as the little boy ran inside the building and how a middle aged teacher guided him to his designated classroom. When Shouyou totally disappeared from her vision, she checked her phone to see the time. She still had 30 minutes to walk to school and considering that the walk from here to her school was 10 minutes, she decided to take her time and read a book while walking there. 

Tamaki was always seen reading all kinds of books. But her favorite genre was the combination of angst and romance. The book that she was currently reading was about a girl that’s love was unrequited and was harshly rejected by the boy she has always helped and treated nicely and became the bullying target of girls that liked the boy. And how she went to ask the boy for help to stop the bullies, because she still thought that even though her feelings were unrequited, they could still be friends. And after that… she doesn’t really know, because she didn’t finish reading. Now that she finally had, she finally allowed herself to relax for a bit. The duty of replacing his father really did take a toll on her. She hadn’t been able to sleep a lot, because she was constantly busy attending meetings to introduce herself to the company’s branch offices and her late father’s business partners. She had to be extra cautious so they don’t take advantage of her, she literally couldn’t trust anyone that wasn’t the head maids and butlers and her father’s assistant.

Tamaki gently yawn while walking. Without her noticing she arrived at her school. She was so into her book, that she accidently bumped into someone. She softly said sorry, but the boy didn’t even hear him. He was still searching around for the person that just bumped into him. If it was any other girl they would have had either 2 reactions; interest in him, because he was 6 foot 3 and a height that many girls liked and a great physique to go with it and then, fear, because the boy had a nasty scowl, read hair that faded to black and… splitting eyebrows? The boy was currently drinking a box of milk. But Tamaki didn’t feel any of these emotions. She felt that slight irritation that she always felt when people didn’t notice her. Like for Pete’s sake, her hair was blue. Of course she didn’t display any of these emotions on her face and proceeded to slightly raise her voice.

“I’m down here,” said a gentle voice.

“OH WHAT THE FU-,“the boy screamed while choking on his milk, “WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!?”

“I’ve been here the entire time” said the girl with trained ease. Then she proceeded to bow, “I’m sorry that I bumped into you.” 

The boy kept staring at the girl. She was extremely beautiful in the female Seirin uniform. The female uniform consisted of; a white undershirt, an either dark blue, grey, light blue or beige sailor-like polo with a white collar with a white and green stripe, Tamaki wore the dark blue one, a white skirt with a black and green line and a green tie. Meanwhile the boys uniform consisted of a white undershirt a black gakuran. 

The boy suddenly got an urge to protect the petite girl. Not because she was beautiful, but because there was just something about her eyes. The eyes contained a huge amount of sadness that was barely noticeable but was still there that anyone their age shouldn’t be feeling.

It was not until people around him starting whispering, did he notice that the girl was still bowing in front of him.

“Um… Please raise your head, it was obviously an accident. N-no reason for you to bow and ask for forgiveness,” he said while stuttering a bit.

“But it was because of me being distracted that I bumped into and accidently let you spit up your milk,” she responded.

“Just like you said, it was innocent accident, nothing to bow for,” said the boy still trying to let the girl raise her head.

I can’t accept that. Why don’t I buy u another box of milk from a vending machine?” she asked stubbornly. 

It looked like she wasn’t going to give up any time soon, so the boy only sighed and give her a nod. They started to walk through the crowd of first and second years in a bit of awkward silence. Seirin High was a school that just started last year, so there weren’t any third years yet. Suddenly the boy realized that he didn’t know the girls name.

“Hey… What’s your name by the way,” asked the boy awkwardly.

“Tamaki, Kuroko Tamaki. And yours?”

“Kagami Taiga”

“Pleasure meeting you Kagami-kun,” said Tamaki a monotonous voice.

“Likewise”

At the moment, Kagami felt like this girl would have some kind of great impact in his life. He wasn’t sure if it was going to be a good or bad impact, but Kagami was ready as hell to take whatever lives throws at him head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 1.  
> Again I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes  
> Please leave a review so I can know what to maybe fix in writing style, because again, this is my first fanfic


	3. Chapter 2: Introduction Time (part 1)

Shouyou was nervous. Incredibly nervous. But for the sake of his sister he tried to put on a brave and happy façade and started to walk to the school’s gate. Welcoming him was a pretty nice looking middle age female teacher with a gentle smile on her face.

  
“Hello there, little boy,” said the woman in a voice as gentle as her smile. “If I may ask, what is your name?”

  
Shouyou started to fidget and mumbling incoherent words with a red face of embarrassment. The teacher couldn’t help but smile. It was typical of children his age to be either really shy, because it’s their first time away from their parents or acquaintances and around many other children or they are over enthusiastic and ready to start an adventure away from their parents. This boy seemed to be the first. The teacher then kneeled to be at the same height as the boy so they could talk face to face.

  
“There is no reason to be nervous, little boy. Every teacher here is friendly and will for sure take care of you and assure that you have a great time,” said the teacher with a gentle look on her eyes.

  
This teacher… she reminded him of her mother. Her dear mother that is not here with anymore. The boy became a little sad, but was also curious as to why this woman reminded him of her late mother.

  
“My name is Hinata Shouyou,” he said he a quiet voice.'

  
“Oh?” she said with a surprised face. “It seems that I am going to be your teacher this year. Fate truly is funny isn’t?”

  
“Not really”

  
After all it was fate that took his parents way from him, and left him and his sister all alone in this world. Without him realizing is face turned grim.

The teacher took notice of the kid’s sudden change in expression and tried to cheer him up while asking him all kinds of questions while leading him to his class.

  
“Oh my, how rude of me, I still haven’t introduced myself. My name is Shizu Haruka, but you may call me Haruka-sensei. You don’t mind me calling you Shou-kun, right?”

  
The boy nodded. He kept quiet while carefully listening to the teacher talk about the building and where all the places like the infirmary and bathrooms are. Then they finally arrived at Shouyou’s classroom for this school year. The teacher gently opened the room and was greeted with an almost empty classroom. There was a group of 3 friends, 2 girls and a boy, sitting at a round table while enthusiastically talking to each other, but became quiet as soon as Shouyou and the teacher came in.

  
“Why don’t you go and say hi to them?” suggested the teacher.

  
Shouyou was about to decline and say that he didn’t want to intrude and that he would go sit on another table, but the teacher was already gently pushing him in the kids direction and was talking to them.

  
“H-h-hello there… um… my name is Hinata Shouyou…” the rest was just quiet murmuring

.  
The only boy in the group, which had black hair and ocean blue eyes, kept staring at him. After a few second he out of nowhere loudly exclaimed,

  
“OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE ORANGE HAIR!!! THAT’S SO RARE!!! DID YOU DYE IT?!?! OR IS IT NATURAL?!?! IF IT IS THAT’S EVEN MORE RARE!!!!!”

  
Shouyou was beyond shocked. He couldn’t even form a coherent sentence.

  
The girl next to him with blond hair and green eyes tried to calm him down,

  
“Kaito~, I think you are scaring the boy. It’s also really rude to start questioning someone without even telling them your own name,” she slightly scolded to boy now known as Kaito.

  
“Ow… I’m sorry if I was a bit too much,” apologized the boy sheepishly. “My name is Watanabe Kaito, you can call me Kaito though. The blond over here is Nakamura Risa-”

  
“You can call me Ri-chan or Risa”

  
“And this shorty over here”

  
“HEY, IM NOT SHORT”

  
“Is Fujikawa Hagumi”

  
“You can call me Ha-chan,” said the shortest girl of the bunch with a bright smile on her face.

  
Risa then asked if Shouyou wanted to come sit at their so they could talk to each other. Shouyou shyly but secretly happy inside agreed and the proceeded to have a fun talk before class started.  
The teacher couldn’t help but smile at the cute interaction between her young students. She feels like this year is going to be an interesting one.

  
Fate could really be funny at times. Who could’ve thought that the boy he bumped into this morning was in the same class as her, and one seat in front of her? Really funny. But it seems like the boy still hadn’t noticed that it was the ghost girl that was sitting behind him. He was too busy taking a nap before hell starts.

  
Everyone was chatting with old friends or other kids they just met. Tamaki just couldn’t understand how people could so easily talk with each other and become friends. She doesn’t think she will ever understand it either.

  
A few minutes later a pretty young teacher entered the classroom and introduced himself as their homeroom teacher and said that all of them would now have to go to the gymnasium so they could start the new school year. The usual rules introductions.

  
Everyone started to go out the classroom, but a certain red-haired boy didn’t even budge. So Tamaki took it as her job to wake the boy up from his nap.

  
“Kagami-kun, wake up”

  
The boy didn’t even flinch. Tamaki was starting to get annoyed again. So she proceeded to jap the boy around his rib.

  
“OUCH WHO DID THA- oww, it’s just you. Wait what are you doing in my classroom?” the boy asked while rubbing his side to pass the pain. The girl seriously has some mad strength.

  
“I’ve been sitting behind you the entire time Kagami-kun. And it’s time for us to go to the gymnasium to start the school year,” monotonously answered the girl to the boy.

  
Just then did Kagami notice that the classroom was completely empty.

  
“So weird, I didn’t even notice you sitting behind me. Sorry. How about we go to the gymnasium now before we get scolded by some teachers.”

  
Tamaki nodded and then started to walk with him to the gymnasium while making small talk.

Kagami was on the verge of dozing off. The principal has been talking for almost an hour and Kagami swears to God that that man hasn’t even drank one ounce of water. Like, just, how? Why is this even necessary? School rules are almost the same everywhere you go, so why the need to explain them one by one. Doesn’t help that the principal talks slow because of age and sounds as death as Kagami’s feeling.

  
He briefly looked at the side to see Tamaki with her poker face looking as if she was paying close attention. But if you looked closely you would notice that her eyes are slightly drooping and that she’s swaying a bit because she was actually dozing off.

  
Around 10 minutes later the principal finally stopped talking. Everyone was so happy that it was finally over. He even thinks he saw some guys crying because of happiness, but who knows. Kagami then noticed that Tamaki actually fell asleep which he found strange. She looked like the type who was diligent and always payed attention to these kind of things. But like they say, don’t judge a book by its cover, he guessed. Now was it his time to wake her up.

  
“Kuroko-chan, Kuroko-chan, wake up. The meeting is over,” he said while gently shaking her.

  
She immediately woke up and cutely yawned. The urge to protect her became even stronger.

  
“Thank you, Kagami-kun. But I would prefer that you call me by my first name, okay?”

  
“Okay then, I’ll call you Tamaki from now on. Now that is over why don’t we go and um…. Grab some lunch together?” asked the boy awkwardly.

  
“Why not? Seems like fun.”

  
“Well what are we waiting for, let’s go before the all the bread is gone,” said the boy enthusiastically.

.  
Before they started walking they heard a loud growl. Suddenly Kagami’s face flared red. It was his stupid stomach. Of all times to act up it chooses now. Kagami’s thoughts were stopped by a gentle giggle that sounded like that of an angel for Kagami.

  
‘Yep he for sure had to protect this girl’ he thought.

  
“Let’s go then,” said Tamaki, when she regained her composure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2.  
> Again I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes  
> Please leave a review so I can know what to maybe fix in writing style, because again, this is my first fanfic  
> plz leave reviews so i can now how I am doing


	4. Chapter 3: Introduction Time (part 2)

Kagami watched in both awe and horror at the warzone that was the school’s canteen. People were shoving each other left and right trying to get to the front to buy a sandwich. Gender didn’t even matter in this case. Kagami swore he saw a girl no longer than 1.5 meters shove a 1.8 meters guy to his oblivion.

Kagami didn’t expect the rumors to be true…

“ _This is.. Japanese Lunch Time Rush!_ ” screamed Kagami in English for some reason.

Tamaki just stared at the boy and started questioning his sanity.

“Have you never go buy something at your school’s canteen?”

“No this is my first time coming to a Japanese School”

“Your first time? Did you come from abroad then, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you did I. I’m a returnee from America. So yeah this is all pretty new to me.”

Tamaki stared at him in realization. That explained why his manners were more different from anyone else.

“Is your mom Japanese then?” asked the blue head curiously.

“Nope. My father is Japanese and my mom’s American. All my life I’ve lived in America.”

“Hmmmm. Interesting”

“Wait. Why are we even talking about my family. How am I even supposed to eat if I can’t even get to the front?!” exclaimed the boy in exasperation.

The two looked at the canteen again, to just see that it became even a bigger chaos now, because there were only about 50 sandwiches left. Kagami’s face turned pale. Tamaki kind of felt pity for the boy, but suddenly remembered that their maid packed more food than normal for her, because apparently she eats ‘to little’.

“My lunch is too big for me. If you want, we can share it and go to the rooftop too eat.”

“YOU GUYS ARE ALLOWED TO GO TO THE ROOFTOP?!” screamed Kagami, but anyone barely paid attention to him, too focused one of the last sandwiches.

“Yes, we are allowed to Kagami-kun. Most people don’t know about it though, so it should be fairly quiet. Quieter than here anyway.”

“I’ll do anything to get away from this mess,”

And so they started to climb the stairs to the rooftop. When Tamaki opened the door of the rooftop they were momentarily blinded by the sunlight that crept in. After some seconds they got used to it and were greeted by a beautiful blue sky with no clouds and no students to be seen. The tall boy couldn’t help but truly admire their school’s surroundings.

“Wow, I didn’t expect it to be this beautiful up here. It almost seems like a painting.”

The girl couldn’t help but smile a little.

“I didn’t take Kagami-kun for the poetic type.”

I-I-I am not. The scene just stunned me a bit, okay?” Kagami responded flustered.

Tamaki had to admit the scene was really beautiful though. Right at this peaceful moment a noise reminded them why they came up here.

“You really are hungry, aren’t you Kagami-kun?” said Tamaki in a barely there teasing tone.

“Shut up and let’s just eat already”

Tamaki couldn’t help but be amused at the tall boy’s antics. She was starting to get a grasp on Kagami’s personality. She felt like she could trust him.

The two of them went and sat at the wall were the door to the rooftop was. The girl proceeded to take the bento from her bag and open it. Kagami was shocked. ‘WAS THIS REALLY A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL’S BENTO OR SOME FANCY RESTAURANTS FOOD!?!’ Kagami wanted to ask about the food, but he felt like the girl wouldn’t want to talk about it, so Kagami gave her her privacy. And just said thanks for the food and dug in.

After 5 minutes of eating a comfortable silent, a question suddenly popped up in Kagami’s head.

“With the rule of joining at least 1 club being mandatory and all that, which club is going to be your main club?”

“Basketball”

“Wow basketball good choi- HOLUP YOU PLAY BASKETBALL?!?!?!” screamed the boy and proceeded, who then started choking.

“Yes, is it that surprising?” asked Tamaki, while just watching Kagami choke, not even helping him. Kagami proceeded then to calm himself down.

“I guess I never expected a refined looking girl like you with that small physique of yours to play basketball. But I guess you should never judge a book by its cover. I didn’t even know there was a female basketball team,” said Kagami while drinking a bit of the water that Tamaki gave him, when her amusement of Kagami choking ran out.

“There isn’t”

Kagami proceeded to choke and spit the water he was drinking for the nth time that day.

“YOU ARE JOINING THE BOYS TEAM?!?!”

“Why not? It’s not like its written anywhere that that’s against the rules. And I also was in the boys basketball club in middle school. And could you please refrain from screaming”

Kagami noticed how her face became colder when she mentioned her previous. He wondered what the cause of her sudden change was.

“I guess there isn’t a specific rule for that. Were you a benchwarmer then?”

“I was a regular.”

“HOW WERE YOU A REGUL-”

Tamaki was fed up with Kagami’s constant screaming so she jabbed him in the ribs, which resulted in him weeping on the floor for a solid minute.

“Seriously, where do you hide that strength?”

Tamaki proceeded to roll her sleeves and turn to Kagami with a poker face and said

“Can’t you see these guns?”

Kagami watched her with the most ‘WTF face’ he could manage. But if Kagami were to be honest for someone of her physique she has over the average biceps.

“Anyway, seems like we are going to be teammates from now one”

“Oya? Kagami-kun is also joining the basketball? As expected from a America returnee. Regardless, it’s a pleasure to be your teammate, Kagami-kun.” said the teal head while stretching her hand out in a handshake, but slowly and almost hesitantly turned it into a fist bump. Kagami was surprised at the fist bump but Tamaki’s body language did not go unnoticed by Kagami’s eye. People may think that he isn’t that smart, but he always liked to read people body languages. Because they sometimes spoke more than words. Kagami felt that there was something more personal in Tamaki changing her handshake into a fist bump. Kagami felt that if he fist bumped her back he would be kind of making some kind of pact with her. But Kagami couldn’t help but return the girl’s fist bump. He was just to curious about this girl and what she was hiding and he couldn’t get rid of the sense of a protecting her. As the saying says ‘curiosity killed the cat’ in this case ‘curiosity killed the tiger’.

“Likewise. Now let’s finish this bento before the bell rings and let’s ask the teacher for the registration form when class ends.”

_________________________________________________________________________

SCHOOL. WAS. FINALLY. OVER. Kagami can’t believe how long this day felt. He couldn’t wait to go home and lay down and do absolutely nothing. But got reminded of what he promised the girl at lunch in a rather special way.

Hurry up Kagami-kun, before the teacher leaves the classroom

“HOLY MOTHER OF GO- STOP DOING THAT!! I DON’T WANNA DIE YOUNG!!”

“Kagami-kun, your volume and language.”

“Stop scaring me then. Anyway let’s go to the teacher”

The teacher was about to leave the room. Tamaki called for him, but her voice was so soft that it couldn’t even be heard with all the chatter of teens going home or to their clubs. So Kagami decided to just speed walk to the teacher and stop him.

“Sensei, can we get the registration forms for the clubs?” asked Kagami.

“Sure Kagami-san. But we? Who else are you talking about?” asked the teacher with a confused voice.

“That would be me, sensei, also can I please get 2?” said Tamaki with a monotone. The teachers bag flew across the room and almost hit a student right in the face.

Okay. It was pretty funny to see someone else’s reaction to Tamaki ‘suddenly appearing from thin air’. But it definitely didn’t feel good too be at the receiving end.

“O-o-o-okay here you are. A-ask me anything if you guys have any problems filling the form in. I-I am always free to talk to. And by the way, the club has a meeting today that is going to start in about 15 minutes so I recommend you guys to go there now,”stuttered the teacher, who then proceeded to speed walk and get the hell out of the classroom.

When the teacher left, Kagami started laughing like a maniac, which caused many people start to question the red head’s sanity. After about 2 minutes he finally calmed down.

“Why don’t we finish writing these forms and head to the club, Kagamai-kun.”

“Why not? This year is for sure going to be fun with you here.”

Tamaki couldn’t help but to silently agree with Kagami on that matter. She felt like they were truly fated to meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 and the part 2 of Introduction Time. Originally Introduction Time was only supposed to be 2 parts, but when I started to write this chapter my imagination just went wild and I ended up with this.  
> Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.  
> I hope you guys can give me a review .   
> I'll try and have a chapter ready for Sunday  
> OwO


	5. Chapter 4: Introduction Time (part 3)

Kagami and Tamaki finished filling their forms and were on their way to the basketball club’s gym. While walking Kagami couldn’t help but wonder how their basketball team is going to be like. The basketball team, of course, only consisted of 2nd years and the 1st years that were joining this year. Kagami wondered if they even had a coach.

Tamaki took notice of Kagami’s unusual quietness and couldn’t help but ask him what he was thinking.

“What are you thinking about Kagami-kun?”

“I’m just wondering how our team is going to be and all that.”

“Hmmm. Didn’t expect Kagami-kun to be the type of people to worry about these kind of things.”

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN HUH?!”

“Lower your voice Kagami-kun, it seems we have arrived at the gym,” said the blue head, while totally dismissing Kagami.

Tamaki opened the door and was met with a pretty nice gym, as expected of a brand new school that opened last year. While they were looking around the gym a boy with glasses approached them with a scowl on his face. Tamaki couldn’t help but think that this boy was never going to date someone if he only greets people with that scowl on his face. These thought were interrupted when the boy suddenly addressed them.

“You are right on time freshman. Now go and stand in a line with the others over there!” said the boy with glasses not even noticing Tamaki. Tamaki couldn’t help but give a small, barely noticeable sigh.

“Okay,” said the red head and the teal head at the same time, but Kagami’s voice overpowered Tamaki’s voice, so no one heard her.

Both Tamaki and Kagami proceeded to walk to the line and stand next to each other. It seems like there were 3 other freshmen that decided to join the club this year. There didn’t seem to be anything remarkable about their appearance and they didn’t particularly look strong, but as long as they had a passion for basketball, Tamaki wouldn’t mind being their teammate. When she finished scrutinizing the other freshmen, she turned her gaze to who she assumed were the upperclassmen that were talking in a corner, she also noticed an old man sitting in the corner which she assumed was either the adviser or the coach of the team, but most likely the advisor because of his age. The guy that told them to come stand in the line earlier was for some reason hitting another upperclassman. Seems like this upperclassman definitely had some anger problems. Maybe Tamaki could recommend him to her therapist… . But it seemed like she wasn’t the only one that was carefully watching the freshmen. In the middle stood a girl with brown short hair that had clipboard in her hands. Tamaki thought that she must be the manager of the team. She was intensively watching the freshman. When he passed Kagami, Tamaki had hopes that she would actually notice her, but of course she didn’t. She really should stop getting her hopes high just for them to be crushed.

After a minute or two the upperclassmen finished talking and started to walk towards underclassmen. Tamaki couldn’t help but listen to the other freshmen comments when they finally noticed the brunette.

“Hey, isn’t the manager kind of cute?”

“She’s a 2nd year right?”

“If only she was sexier…”

Unbeknownst to them the boy with glasses was standing behind them and heard everything they just said and proceeded to hit them at the back of their heads, almost sending them to the floor. Tamaki could hear Kagami beside her trying his best not to laugh at them.

“You morons, you are wrong.”

The girl then proceeded to stand in front of them and introduced herself.

“My name is Aida Riko and I’m the basketball team’s coach!”

The boys couldn’t help but to scream ‘what’ in confusion. Tamaki was only mildly surprised. That explained why she was so intensively watching the freshmen some minutes ago. But it seemed like the freshmen still weren’t over the fact that she was the coach so one of them asked her still in shock,

“I thought that he was the coach!” he said while pointing to the old man in the corner that waved at them.

“No, he is the basketball’s club advisor, Takeda-sensei” she said with her back to them. “Now that you guys have met Takeda-sensei…” she dramatically turns and faces all of them, “take your shirts off.”

All the freshmen, including Tamaki, kept staring dumbly at her. And as a single unit all the boys proceeded to scream ‘what’, but slowly complied when they saw that she was being serious. Tamaki couldn’t help but be amused at this scenario, she was about to take off her shirt, but Kagami stopped her. Kagami was seriously thinking about what was _wrong_ with this girl?!?! Like, wasn’t she embarrassed?

Meanwhile Tamaki was thinking of reasons why Kagami stopped her. She had a sports bra on, not a normal bra, Kagami probably didn’t know that, though. She also wasn’t that embarrassed of taking her shirt off in front of the boys, because, after all, in middle school she was used to changing clothes in the boy’s locker room. It wasn’t like the boys were going to notice her anyway. And even if someone did notice _they_ would shield her. Tamaki’s face got a bit grim thinking about that.

Kagami didn’t miss this change on her face.

Both looked each other in the eye and then proceeded to look at what the coach was doing. The coach was busy walking and intensively watching the freshmen’s bodies and telling them facts about their physical capabilities that she shouldn’t be able know. The freshmen were honestly disturbed at how accurate she was being. When the upperclassmen with glasses saw how disturbed they were he explained to them how she was able to deduce all of these facts.

“Her dad is a sport’s trainer. Collecting data and making a training regimen is a skilled she picked up while watching her dad work. So technically with one glance she can read your stats and deduce all of these facts.”

“Wow, that’s a pretty neat skill to have,”

The guys proceeded to look back to see what the coach was doing. For some reason she kept staring at Kagami with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

‘This guy’s stats are way too high for a 1st year high school,’ she thought.

Kagami couldn’t help, but starting to feel a tad bit uncomfortable under the coach’s gaze.

“Um… coach. Is everthing all right?”

“Oh… yes. Now that I finished getting a grip off how strong you guys are, how about we-”

“Coach, you missed her,” said Kagami before Tamaki could talk for herself.

“Who are you talking about?” the coach voiced the question that was going through everybody’s minds.

“He’s talking about me, coach.”

Silence.

“SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEING HERE!?!?!?!?” screamed the coach and everyone except Kagami. ‘How did she not notice her while she was literally standing right in front of her.’

“I’ve been here the entire time,” said the girl in slightly annoyed tone that was easily missed by everyone, except a certain red head.

“I-I-I am sorry for not noticing you. You are joining to become the manager right?” asked the girl trying to keep what was left of her pride alive.

“No, I want to be a player,” said the female 1st year as if it was the most normal thing to say in the world.

“YOU WANT TO WHAT!?!?!”

“I said-”

“I-I heard you the first time. But are you sure about this? Sorry to say this, but you look quiet fragile,” said the coach a bit concerned for the safety of this cute underclassman.

“I’m going be, okay. I’m not as weak as I look and I also was a regular at my old school boy basketball club.”

“If I may ask, what middle school were you in?”

“Teikou Middle School.”

Silence again.

“THE TEIKOU!?!?!?!”

Tamaki was starting to think she was going to turn deaf this school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. part 3 and the final part of Introduction Time. Sorry that it came later than expected. For the one that gave me reviews thank you and for the ones that didn't, please feel free to leave one behind so I can know where to improve. How you guys like this chapter.  
> OwO


	6. Chapter 5: SHE HAS WHAT?!?!

The basketball team of Seirin were still in shock. After all, how could this cute girl, that looked so fragile like glass, play in _the_ Teikou. Teikou was until 3 years ago a middle school that mainly focused on their sports team and was one of the top schools in Japan. Their basketball team was just an average one. But then, out of nowhere, a group of 5 individuals who were extremely talented appeared. Since then Teikou has won 3 consecutive championships, beating other teams as if it were nothing. But around third year things went a bit extreme….Something special about these prodigies was that all 5 of them were, for a matter of fact, in the same year. Like, what kind of insane luck is that. It was as if the stars aligned to make this dream team, it was like a miracle. Hence people all over Japan started calling them The Generation of Miracles. But… there were rumors about a sixth player. Considering that Tamaki said she was a regular, does that meant that… she was the sixth player?

“But… how?” Riko couldn’t help but ask Tamaki.

“Me explaining would take a while. Why don’t we just play together?”

“I was already planning to do that, so I guess it’s okay. But first, I still need to see your stats.”

“Oh, okay,”

Tamaki started to untuck her shirt. The boys couldn’t help but stare. As soon as Kagami saw this he tried to block their view. Riko also wasn’t having any of that and stopped Tamaki and got a fan out of nowhere and started to hit the guys with it.

“Don’t you guys have some decency? I just can’t believe you guys. 10 laps around the gym, NOW!”

“10 LAPS!?!?!” screamed a first year.

“Did I hear 30 laps? I didn’t know you guys were that enthusiastic,” said the coach with a sadistic smile on her face, that was anything, but warm.

The upperclassman with glasses quickly responded with a 10 laps is enough. And so the boys were off.

“Now that those pests are gone, let’s go to the locker room so I can see your stats and have a talk of what to do and not do. Let’s also get to know each other, because as it seems we are they only 2 girls in the team”

“Okay, coach,” said Tamaki while feeling a tad bit of dread from the ‘what to do and not do’ part.

The girls then walked to locker room. Fortunately enough there seemed to be a girls and boys one locker room. Tamaki then proceeded to take her shirt off. Riko was shocked. Not only because she was younger than her and had bigger ‘assets’ than her. SHE. HAD. ABBS. WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL. The small girl that looked fragile like glass had a full six-pack. Now that she took her shirt off you could also see that she had quite a bit of muscle. HOW DID RIKO NOT NOTICE THIS? It must be because the shirt and sweater she wore must have been 1 to 2 sizes bigger and hid all of her muscles. She had the perfect amount of muscles at the right places. And Riko could see a lot of potential in her to improve. Riko couldn’t help but ask, what the hell was up with this first year duo.

After 2 minutes of the coach just staring at her, Tamaki decided to snap the coach out of whatever trance she was in.

“Are you done, coach?”

“O-oh y-yes I’m done,” said the brunette coach stuttering, this 1st year duo really was going to crush her pride if they keep surprising her like this and letting her act dumbfounded. Tamaki then proceeded to put her shirt back on.

“Now, for the real talk. Why the hell were you about to take of your shirt in the middle of the gym like that?!?!

“Why not? I have a sports bra on, after all.”

“What does that have to do with anything. Didn’t you go and change clothes in another locker room at your old school?!?!”

“No. It’s not like people other people noticed me anyway. And even if they did _they_ would block their view,” said the teal head, while trying to keep her face neutral.

Before Riko could interrogate Tamaki on who this ‘they’ are they suddenly heard panting in the gym. It seems like the boys finished running their laps and were tired.

“Anyway, from now on you are to change your clothes in the girl locker room, before or after the boys use the locker room, same as the bathing room. Now, why don’t we go check up on those idiots now and leave this conversation for another day?”

“Ok, coach,” said the slightly taller first year girl not wanting to anger her coach further.

Both girls exited the girl’s locker room only to be welcomed with the sight of the boys trying to breathe and intensively sweating. Riko couldn’t help but get a pissed off at this.

“Do you guys seriously want to play basketball with this little stamina?! You guys should really start running every morning from now on or Tamaki will be able to easily beat all of you guys.”

“With all due respect coach, how will she be able to beat all of us. After all, no offense Tamaki, can Tamaki, that’s looks as fragile as glass, beat all of us?” asked a confused Kagami that was really curious about her new friend.

“To be honest, I had the same exact thoughts as you Kagami, but when I went to read her stats, they were above average. And I also had the biggest surprise of my life…”

“What?!?!” asked all the boys together, what could have surprised their coach so much?

“SHE HAS ABS!!!”

Silence.

More Silence.

“SHE GOT WHAT!!?!?”

Tamaki was seriously considering to buy ear plugs.

“You heard it right boys. She not only got abs, she got a full six-pack.”

“Coach, do you want to borrow my glasses, because it seems your eyes might have started deceiving you” said the upperclassman with glasses.

“MY EYES ARE PERFECTLY FINE HYUUGA!!!”

The upperclassman with glasses, was now known as Hyuuga, still didn’t look convinced and was giving her coach a face of total judgement. This seriously pissed Riko off.

“Okay, if you guys don’t believe, how about you guys see it for yourself? Please show them if you don’t mind Kuroko-chan”

“I don’t mind coach” said the girl while lifting her shirt to show her perfect six-pack.

The guys couldn’t believe this. She had abs they could only dream of, except for Kagami of course with his near perfect physique, but he still couldn’t help but be surprised. HOW. THE. HELL.

“Now that you guys have seen it go run another 10 laps around the gym.”

“COACH WHY?!?!?”

“You guys doubted in your coach, that’s enough of a reason. And as a bonus I’m helping you guys improve that stamina of yours. After you guys come back we are going to play some games”

The boys not wanting their coach to triple their punishment started running, but this time Kuroko joined them. She left them in the dust. But this only gave the boys more of a will to improve their stamina.

Kuroko couldn’t help to snicker a bit, this did not go unnoticed to Kagami, who was the only one who could keep up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 5. It seems i really will not be able to set a upload schedule, cause school started and I have to read 3 books for next week which I should have done in the vacation, buy of course I didn't TvT. But ill try to at least update once more this week.  
> I would really be grateful for reviews and thoughts on how the story is up till now


	7. Chapter 6: What is up with this first year duo!?!?

Around 10 minutes later everyone finished running their laps, except for Kagami and Tamaki, that is. They finished their laps after 5 minutes and were not even sweating that heavily and were just sitting in a corner drinking their water, seeing the others act like zombies.

“It’s okay that the first and years are tired, but what I don’t understand is why you second years are this tired. Didn’t you guys do your training as I asked in the vacation so you guys could stay in top shape?!?!” screamed the coach angrily, that almost threw the boys water bottles at them.

“Well…. I did in fact do it the first week, but I guess I got lazy and started shutting myself in my room playing games…,” said a second year that reminded Tamaki of a cat, because of the shape of his mouth.

“And I was going around, collecting some stuff….,” said Hyuuga suspiciously. Tamaki couldn’t help but wonder what those ‘stuff’ were.

“I was joking around you could say,” said another second year that eyes reminded her of that of an eagle. Tamaki also noticed some of the second years slightly cringe for some reason.

All the first years then turned to the only second year left that had thick eyebrows, waiting for his excuse. But he said nothing and … just stared…. Even Tamaki that was normally quiet found this strange. When the upperclassman, with cat shaped mouth, noticed that the first years were watching the other boy, he started talking for him.

“He says that he’s been too busy with his family to go out and train.”

“How even do you know that? I don’t even k now why I’m asking, you two have being like this since we were freshmen,” said Riko with a sigh of utter defeat. “Before we start this practice match, why don’t we actually sit down for a moment and introduce ourselves?”

“Okay.”

Everyone proceeded to sit around in a circle, the other couldn’t help but notice that Kagami and Tamaki always stood and sat next to each other. Everyone didn’t question it thinking that maybe they had been friends since middle school or something like that.

“Like I already said, my name is Aida Riko and I’m going to be your coach/manager this year, you guys better do your best.”

“My name is Hyuuga Junpei and I’m the coach, you better not slack off first years.”

“Name is Shinji Koganei and his name is Rinnosuke Mitobe, pleasure meeting you first years,” said the cat-shaped mouth boy while introducing the boy with thick eyebrows, that for some reason did not talk.

“Hi there, first year my name is Izuki Shun. If you guys want a laugh always come to me,” said the boy with eagle kind of eyes.

It was finally the first years turn to introduce their selves. And because Kagami was a hotheaded idiot he went ahead and introduced himself when it wasn’t even his turn yet.

“My name is Kagami Taiga and I will be the best player of Japan!” exclaimed Kagami, with no doubt noticeable in his voice.

Tamaki couldn’t help but stare at this idiot. Did this boy even have a bit of common sense? Who just exclaims that while introducing themselves. Even his little brother that sometimes could be quiet naïve, after all he’s only 6, wouldn’t act like this while introducing himself.

At a kindergarten some miles away you could hear a boy with orange hair softly sneeze in class.

“You have quite the dream boy, but if you are going become the best, you should start with defeating us second years first,” said Hyuuga quiet smugly.

The other first years proceeded to introduce themselves and now it was finally time for Tamaki to introduce herself. They almost forgot about her, but she started talking before the could stand up.

“My name is Kuroko Tamaki, that’s all.”

Kagami swore to God he never heard such a dull introduction. Did that even count as an introduction. She did say her name so, he guesses so…

While Kagami was thinking this, he didn’t notice how everyone flinched again at being reminded of Tamaki’s presence. Seriously, how could someone just mix in the background and not even be noticed?

“Let’s see if Kagami can indeed beat you guys now. We are going to start a practice match right now. The first year versus the second years. Go and pick a vest in storage room over there now!” said the brunette while standing up and getting her flute and clipboard.

The first years wore a yellow vest, while the second year wore a blue one. Kagami noticed that Tamaki was glaring at her vest as if it offended her whole existence. When noticed why, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. The vest totally swallowed her up, it was so big on her that it reached her mid-thighs. But ofcourse, Tamaki didn’t miss Kagami’s laugh, and intensively glared at him. Kagami suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

‘Mental note to self: Never laugh at Tamaki for being short’

As if hearing Kagami’s thoughts, she somehow managed to even intensify her glare more. As soon as the coach whistled for one of the members from each team to come and to start the game, she stopped glaring at him and went to her usual neutral face.

It seemed like Kagami and Mitobe were going up for the knock off. They stood opposite each other and shaked their hands together, wishing the other good luck. Riko then proceeded to whistle and then throw the ball in the air. Mitobe jumped before Kagami and the ball should have realistically go to Mitobe, but Kagami somehow got the ball and passed it to a first year.

The first year was dumbfounded by Kagami’s sudden pass and was standing there, just frozen. That is until Kagami suddenly screamed at him to start moving. The boy then proceeded to run to the other side of the court while dribbling the ball but was suddenly blocked by both Mitobe and Shun. The boy started to panic, but suddenly saw a blur of blue and just threw the ball in that direction. And miraculously the ball was actually caught by no other than Tamaki that proceeded to dribble with incredible speed to the other team’s basket, but Hyuuga was already there waiting for her and blocking anyway of her doing a lay-up or a shot. Tamaki then did something that no one saw coming, she passed the ball to Kagami that was coming up from behind her without even looking back. Kagami then proceeded to dunk the ball into the basket. Kagami and Tamaki proceeded to cheer and give each other a high-five. But then noticed how quiet it was around them.

The gym was eerily quiet for 10 seconds.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!?!”

“A dunk?” said Tamaki and Kagami at the same time, as if the play they just did was totally normal.

Riko that saw all of this go down from the sidelines couldn’t help but think what was up with this first year duo? Like were they even human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 6/7 after almost 2 weeks. I'm so sorry school just kinda started. And I was that one lazy kid that didn't read in vacation and had a book test of 3 books I had to read. And then the teacher kicking me with like 3 group presentations. And then there was the festival were I had to go and support my friend. She was third runner up btw, like i'm so proud of her. I've been wanting to write since Thursday but as soon as i got home i was knocked out for hours and before I knew it it was the next day. Ill try and update around Saturday next week. Thank for all the views and kudos, and for the people that left comments. You guys are always free to give me a feedback.  
> Till next time UwU


	8. Chapter 7: Are they soulmates?

The match ended up with the first-year coming out victorious. But it was mostly the work of Tamaki and Kagami.

The scene in the gym truly looked like on of a comedy. All the first years, except the first-year duo, were on the ground panting, Riko thinks that he even saw one run outside probably to go vomit. The second years were dealing with it better, but still were literally knocked out on the floor. Meanwhile Tamaki and Kagami were just sitting by the walls of the gym, having a conversation as if they hadn’t just played a game. Their teamwork was godlike. Riko couldn’t imagine the amount of hours the must had spent together training to reach that level of teamwork. Riko had to question that after the match review.

“Okay guys, gather up so we can review the match.”

Everybody started to come to the coach to sit in a circle with her at the head. She also took notice how Kagami and Tamaki always were standing or sitting next to each other. It seems that if Tamaki was next to Kagami she was more noticeable.

“Okay to start up, second-years I’m a bit disappointed in your performance, but we can blame it on the fact you guys didn’t play with each other in vacation. At the contrary, you first years, I’m absolutely Happy with your performance. Especially Tamaki and Kagami.”

Riko took a moment to look around at the reaction of the players. Even though most of the second-years expression were stoic, she could see the underlying feeling of self-disappointment in their eyes. She looked at the other first-years and could see that they were happy, but knew that if it weren’t for Tamaki and Kagami they wouldn’t have even gotten 5 points in. Tamaki’s and Kagami’s play were truly astonishing.

“Kagami and Tamaki,” the perked up at the mention of their names,” for how long have you two known and played with each other. Than teamwork of yours isn’t something of this world.”

Everybody switched their gazes to them, after all, this was the question that was on all of their minds.

“Me and Tamaki just met this morning. We bumped into each other while she was reading a book and I was drinking some milk.”

“And then to our surprise we were in the same class and as if fate was playing a joke on us I was sitting behind him.”

The gym went completely quiet. Tamaki, already getting used to what was the after match of sudden quiet moments like this, reached into her pockets and got 2 pairs an of earplugs and gave one to Kagami. Kagami looked at her confused but put them on either way, she wouldn’t after all give her this without a good reason. And thank God he actually put them out, because the whole gym burst out in screams.

“YOU GUYS ONLY MET EACH OTHER THIS MORNING?!?!”

“ARE YOU GUYS SOULMATES OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!”

Kagami couldn’t help but blush a bit at the last one. She looked at Tamaki to notice that she still had a poker face, but she could notice the tips of her ears red. To not make it awkward Kagami decided to speak.

“I guess we do make a great team together. But I didn’t feel like we were anything special.”

“How do you not special, all the things you guys did was the furthest thing away from normal. And that is without you guys practicing anything, imagine if you guys actually practiced together. Your duo would be deadly,” said Riko still flabbergasted. These kids really didn’t know how much potential they had. She would make sure to bring out the best out of them so they can win the upcoming tournament.

“I guess you do have a point. Coach if you don’t mind me asking are we finished for today?”

“Yes we are actually done for the day. Do you have anything to do?”

“Yes, I do”

Riko noticed that the girl wasn’t going to say anything more specific so she decided to round up everything to send them all home.

“Ok, good job team. For the first year I will only accept your registration forms on Tuesday first thing in the morning on the rooftop. And trainings are on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday before school and afterschool.”

“Ok, coach.”

Everyone started to gather there stuff up to leave. Kagami noticed that Tamaki was already exiting the door. How did she even finish gathering her things so fast?!?! Kagami gathered his things fast and said a quick goodbye and ran to catch up with the blue head. 

Hyuuga couldn’t help but wonder out loud. “Did those 2 actually just met up today, they look like close friends.”

“I guess there are people that are just meant to be work together,” said Izuki.

Back to the blue head she was trying to hurry up to go pick Shouyou from training and go home. She also wanted to at least look a bit at his brother training and to go eat something with him and talk about his first day. When she was about to exit the school gates, she heard someone screaming her name.

“Hey Tamaki, hold up!”

Tamaki didn’t stop walking but slowed her pace so that Kagami can catch up to her. After all Kagami’s presence was pleasing, like that of maybe sibling…?

“Why you in such a hurry, as soon as the coach said we were done you were already by the door.” said the boy, he couldn’t help but wonder why this well-mannered girl would just get up and go.

“I was….” Kagami noticed the small pause in her phrase, “on my way to pick my little brother from practice.”

“You have a little brother?! I bet he’s as expressionless and well-mannered as you.”

“Hm, I wouldn’t say so. Shouyou is the complete opposite of me.”

“Really now? I really can imagine that. Tell me more about him.”

They both reached a crosswalk and stopped to wait for the lights to turn green.

“Don’t you have anywhere el se to be Kagami-kun? I wouldn’t like to inconvenience you.”

“Not really. It isn’t as there is anyone waiting for me at home.” Said Kagami while frowning a bit. Of course Tamaki took notice of this, but didn’t ask further.

“When I say me and Shouyou are complete opposites of each other I truly mean it. We don’t even look the slightly alike. Shouyou is 6 and has curly orange hair. If there was one world I could use to define him, it would be the sun. He has the brightest smile I’ve seen in my life and loves to help me around. He’s also really curious about everything around him.”

Kagami couldn’t help but stare at the girl in awe. She was brightly smiling while talking about his little brother. That is the first full-out smile that he’s seen her make since meeting her this morning. And it truly was beautiful. After a few second that it was silent, Tamaki stopped smiling and so returned her usual poker face and broke the awkward silence that came over them with a question

“Kagami-kun would you mind joining me and Shouyou for dinner at Maji Burger?”

Kagami then startled out of his gazing at the smaller one and nodded.

They then proceeded to keep walking. After 10 minutes Kagami noticed that they were starting to arrive at what looked like a huge building. Kagami really couldn’t tell what kind of building it was though. So he asked the blue head.

“Hey, Tamaki what even is this place and what is your brother even doing here, shouldn’t he be at elementary school?”

“Elementary school ended hours ago Kagami-kun and about your first question, it would be better if I just showed you.”

Both of them entered the building that seemed and Tamaki walked through the halls as if it was second nature. All the way Kagami really couldn’t guess what kind of place this is, but he did notice something, it seemed like the halls for some reason were cold or was it just his idea?

They then seemed to come upon a door.

“The answer to your question is behind these doors, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami couldn’t help but slightly gulp.

The girl then proceeded to open the doors. Kagami was slightly blinded by the light that came out of the room. But then stared gaping at what he was seeing

Everything made so much sense now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is chapter 7. This week was a rollercoaster with 2 presentation. the geography was a fun one that became a kind of debate in the class, but I should not talk about the spanish one. Like how dare the teacher put my and my friends presentation almost 2 hours earlier than she first said. We could have done it a lot smoother if we had more time.  
> Oof, I better stop rambling thank you for all the view and kudos and I would appreciate some feedback at how im doing at my firts official fanfixtion.  
> Thanks for reading UwU


	9. Chapter 8: To be truly free

Shouyou really shouldn’t have been that nervous about school. He actually had fun today with his first friends. Shouyou never really had friends while growing up. He’s always wanted to have friends, because she could see how happy they made her big sister, that is until around the ending of the last school year, she seemed sadder at that time for some reason. Shouyou had tried his best to cheer her up, by giving her his best drawings and book, after all, her big sister absolutely loved reading books. Shouyou think that that must have helped her because her mood started to become better after that. They also became even closer than they already were with each other; she read books with him; taught him how to draw better; and played with him. Shouyou truly enjoyed these moments. But then their parents….

Shouyou’s eyes started to water at the thoughts of his death parents, but he remembered the words his sister told her at the funeral of their parents. That he should always smile because her their parents wouldn’t want to see him sad, so he silently shook his head wiped the unshed tears away.

No one noticed this sudden change in the orange boy’s mood or that’s what Shouyou thought. But the fact is that didn’t go unnoticed by Risa. The other 2 people at the table didn’t notice this because they were in an intense debate about which bird was the best; owls or crows. Risa barely knew this boy, but she knew that he was an energetic ball of sunshine the moment he started opening up after talking to them for some minutes. So, she didn’t like to see this sweet boy on the verge of tears. When she was about to ask him if he was alright, she saw him shaking his head as if ridding himself of some thoughts and wiped his tears away. It seemed that the boy also was a lot stronger than she originally thought, but she still will try to talk to him when they are alone sometime.

Shouyou then proceeded to join the debate between Kaito and Hagumi. He joined Kaito in saying that crows were the coolest animal. Kaito couldn’t help but give Hagumi a smug smile, which earned him an eraser to his face. Risa, seeing that this would become a full-out throwing war and feeling that she should act as the responsible one, as always, decided to interfere between her two friends.

“Guys, I think you should stop this before you guys get in trouble and talk why you think which bird is the best. And don’t forget we have to finish these drawings before school ends.”

“But owls are the best!”

“What do you mean, even Shou agrees with me!”

“Guys…,” Risa give them a stare, that reminded him of her sister when he isn’t being respectful to other people.

“Okay, okay, Risa. You seriously sound like my mom,” Kaito couldn’t help but say.

“I wouldn’t need to talk like one if you guys didn’t talk it out since the beginning.”

Kaito and Hagumi proceeded to try and talk it out while drawing. Shouyou was silently watching them in amusement while they bantered. He couldn’t help but catch his sister hobby of people watching. She always says it’s good to study someone and get a hang of them of what they may want from you and that sort of thing before approaching them. Shouyou couldn’t help but agree with her.

After the banter calmed down Shouyou also continued to draw. She was drawing his sister and everything she likes. Shouyou joined their conversation from time to time giving and giving his opinion. After 30 minutes Haruka-sensei suddenly stood up to talk to the class.

“Okay class, school is almost over. Please give me all of your paper. Tomorrow well talk about what you guys drew and why it’s so important to you guys. After that you guys can pack all your drawing materials in your backpacks. Be careful not to stuff things that aren’t yours in your bag and to not leave anything behind.”

All the kids chorused okay at the same time and the teacher couldn’t help but smile at the children. No matter how many times she has witnessed this, it still makes her so happy.

Everyone at their table gave Risa their drawings so they didn’t all have to go to the front of class to deliver them. They then started to pack their bags. When they all were finished they were told to sit and wait for the bell to go. Suddenly out of nowhere Hagumi came with a plan.

“Why don’t you guys come have a sleepover at my house next week?”

“That sounds nice, ill somehow convince my parents.”

“I’ll need to ask my mother.”

Shouyou didn’t say anything because he thought the sleepover was for the the others and not him a newcomer. He was about to zone out when he suddenly heard his name.

“What about you, Shouyou? Do you think you can come?”

“I-I-I’m invited?”

“Of course, you silly. You all already a part of our group,” said Kaito with a bright smile on his face.

Shouyou looked at the other for reassurance and couldn’t help but smile, when they others also smiled at him.

“I’ll have to ask at home.”

“Then its decided! Let’s hope all our parents say yes.”

Just then the bell rang signing the end of the school day. Everywhere you looked, you could see kids running towards their parents crying out that they missed them so much. He saw how his friends ran out to their parents, but Shouyou took his time to walk towards the black sleek car that is waiting for him in front of school. There stood a man in black slacks and a button-up white shirt with his hair slicked back. He greeted the young boy with a sweet smile on his face.

“Hello, Shouyou-sama. How was your first at elementary school?”

“Hello there, Sebastian-san. It was so much fun. I already made friends and one of them invited us too her house for a sleepover. I can’t wait to ask Tama-nee if I can go. I don’t even know why I was so nervous this morning.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s obvious excitement.

“It seems like you had a lot of fun. Why don’t you talk more about it, while I drive you to practice,” said Sebastian while opening the backseat door for Shouyou.

“Of course.”

And that’s how the whole ride Shouyou told Sebastian all the interactions he’s had today at school, from his new friends to even the squirrel he saw outside. Sebastian couldn’t help but just smile even wider listening to the boy. After some minutes of talking the boy started to become quiet and being sad about the fact that he would have to wait some more hours before he could tell her sister all of this. Sebastian smile slightly changed to a secretive smirk. The boy didn’t know that it was not him that was going to pick him up, but his beloved older sister, that was also going to take him out to eat.

After 5 minutes more of driving they finally arrived at the building. All the sadness that Shouyou had in his eyes quickly disappeared and was replaced by excitement. After all this was the sport that both her sister and himself learned first and that will forever have a special place in both of their hearts. As soon as Sebastian parked the car both him and Shouyou got off the car and started to walk, well in Shouyou’s case skipping to the entrance. They walked to all the halls and entered a door that lead a big dome like space. They were immediately greeted by Shouyou’s coach that was plainly dressed in a black shirt and sweatpants. He was a man in his early fifties, that was really experience 

“Hello their champ. Had a good first day at school?”

“It was really fun!”

“Good to hear that. Why don’t you go and start preparing yourself?”

“Okay, coach!”

The boy ran to the changing room to go and change to experience that feeling of being free he feels while practicing. He truly loved that feeling.

“He truly is a ball of sunshine isn’t he?”

“He truly is. I will not be the one to pick him up today. Tamaki-sama is going to pick him up and go eat out with him, please refrain for telling him this as it is a surprise.”

“Is it now? I’m sure he’s going to be really happy.”

“I shall take my leave now, Coach Takabana”

“Goodbye, Sebastian,” said the coach while turning away and walking to check up on Shouyou.

Meanwhile Shouyou was done changing clothes and started to walk towards the rink. He took a deep breath and took a step into the rink.

The coach couldn’t help but love how good the boys form was even though he was so young.

The boy couldn’t help but have a huge smile on his face. The boy truly felt free on the ice. He just loves ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update, even thought its one week later. Shouyou's and Tamaki's first sport is finally reveleaded. Hehehehe.  
> School just really being killing me with all these group presentations. It doesn't help that I had half the chapter on but fell asleep and my laptop turned off and it didn't save T^T . I noticed a comment by Mirai-Chan, and I wanted to say thank you for pointing out the mistake of Tamaki saying that Shouyou was 4 years old. Also thank you for your review. I will try to make the chapters longer, when I've got a bit more of experience. I find that were shorter chapters like these I can manage better. I'll also will need to pay attention to facts I've already stated in past chapters. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys can give me more reviews so I can find my style of writing.  
> I've also being thinking of starting a new story about Mo Dao Zu Shi (Grandmaster of demonic cultivation), but I'll talk more of that on a later date.  
> Till next chap!!! OwO


	10. Chapter 9: Mind yo business

**Note: _Italics= English_**

The first thing that Kagami thought when Tamaki opened the doors up was, that it was cold as heck. Like seriously he started shivering at the sudden shift in air. The second thing that he noticed was the huge ice rink in front of him. And as last, he noticed a little boy no older than 7 skating on the ice with a blinding smile on his face. The boy then started to spin at one spot at a decent speed but then started to spin so fast that Kagami couldn’t help but wonder how the boy wasn’t dizzy and on the verge of falling down. He suddenly heard someone giggle beside him. Again the boy couldn’t believe that, that cute giggle came from Tamaki. By the way she was trying to avoid make eye contact with him while keeping her poker face, he came to the conclusion that he must’ve had a pretty stupid face while staring at the boy.

“OY TAMAKI, STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!”

At the rink the boy suddenly stopped skating, when hearing his sister name being screamed out loud. He looked around trying to find the source of the scream, only to see a tall guy with red and black hair screaming at his sister and her sister just standing there with a blank face on her face, but he could see the slight mischievousness in her eyes. The slight sadness in the back of his mind instantly vanish and he couldn’t help but skate off the rink as fast as possible and take his ice skating shoes off to go hug his sister.

“TAMA-NEEEEEE!!!”

Kagami stopped chewing Tamaki out on laughing at him when he heard someone scream a name out. To his surprise he saw the boy that was previously skating coming at them in full speed. ‘How can someone his age run so fast? Now that he’s thinking again didn’t what the boy screamed sound awfully like Tamaki’s name?’. He then turned again too look at the girl he was thinking about, just to witness another miracle. Tamaki. Was. Full out. Smiling. Kagami truly had to protect that smile of hers one way or another. Kagami then took notice that the smile was directed at the boy that was about to reach them. ‘Is that…?’

His suspicious was confirmed when the boy threw himself on Tamaki and started to scream ‘Tama-nee’. ‘So this was Tamaki’s little brother, huh. She wasn’t kidding when she said they were the total opposite of each other in looks and personality’. Kagami has not even spoken to the boy but he could already tell that he was full of energy.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was trying to calm an overexcited Shouyou down. She was happy that she could make him so happy today, but he needed to calm down and properly introduce himself like she taught him. 

“I’m also happy to see you Shouyou, but aren’t you forgetting about something?” 

Shouyou looked at Tamaki for a second but suddenly remembered that they weren’t alone and there was someone else standing with his sister just moments ago. He turned around just to be met with long, slightly tanned legs. He then looked up only to be met with fiery red eyes staring right at him with curiosity. Shouyou wanted to stare more, but reminded himself that he needed to introduce himself to his sister’s friend…?

“Hello mister, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Hinata Shouyou.” Said the little boy, with a surprisingly serious voice for his age. ‘So they do share some similarities’. Kagami also took notice that they didn’t share the same surname. He’ll maybe ask her about this later.

“Yo, likewise lil’ guy! I’m your older sister’s friend, Kagami Taiga.”

“You’re a _Tiger_?!?!”

Kagami seriously wanted to faceslam his head into a wall. But he was also surprised, this little kid knows English? What is Tamaki feeding this kid?!?

“No kid, its Tai-Ga, but I guess it does sound like _Tiger_.”

“Ow…. Anyway, It’s nice to finally get to meet one of Tama-nee’s friend”

Kagami didn’t miss this important piece of detail that the little brother let slip.

“Ok, now that you guys have introduced yourselves to each other, why don’t you go pack your things so we can go eat something, Shouyou?”

“Okay, Tama-nee~”

The boy then dashed to go pick his ice skating shoes and to head to what Kagami assumed was the changing room.

“I really thought you were kidding when you said you guys were polar opposites.”

“I don’t really have a sense of humor, Kagami-kun.”

“Sure, you don’t.”

After 5 minutes Shouyou finally came out of the changing room, only to find his sister bantering with Kagami-san. Shouyou couldn’t help but look in wonder. He never saw this part of her sister. Did she perhaps only show this side of her to who she considered her friends? After saying goodbye to his coach and ran to her sister. She instantly held his hands, which instantly brought a smile to the little boys face.

“Kagami-kun is also going to eat with us, I hope you don’t mind Shouyou.”

“I don’t mind Tama-nee. I want to get to know my Tama-nee’s friends”

Kagami couldn’t help but coo a bit at the child’s innocence. This also got him thinking if Tamaki also acted this way when she was a child. Kagami really couldn’t imagine that.

“Let’s go then!”

10 minutes later in Maji Burger the customers were bestowed with once in a lifetime bizarre case. You could find the trio just minding their business eating, in the bluenette’s case, drinking a two-liter cup of vanilla milkshake. It was surprising to see the small girl drinking the whole cup, but that wasn’t the reason the customers found the situation zo bizarre. It was the fact that the she had another 2 two-liter cups of vanilla milkshake with her. Not only this but the red head also had a tray with over 20 burgers with him and was eating all of it at an incredibly fast pace. The only one that actually looked less insane in the eyes of the other customers was the young boy sitting with them, emphasis on the less insane, cause even the boy had a cup bigger than his face in his small hands of chocolate milkshake.

“Tama-nee, why are people staring at us?”

“Just ignore them, Shouyou.”

“These people really need to learn how to mind their busniness.” said Kagami with a hint of disappointment is his voice.

The trio then decided to ignore the stares and talk about their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so late. School has been killing me so much. And I'm also in the carnaval group of my school so I've been coming home totally exhausted. Thank you all for the views and kudos and ill try to update again this week. I can already feel that after tomorrow its going to be the calm before the storm, because my exam week is like in the beginning of March and I'm like so behind T^T  
> Again thank you for reading this and plz leave a review


	11. Chapter 10: If its the last thing I do

After their dinner at the food joint it was finally time for them to start walking home, apparently the redhead lived almost in the same direction as them. That came as a surprise to Tamaki, not only because Tamaki could have sworn he never saw someone like Kagami, but considering the fact that Tamaki and Shouyou lived in basically a small mansion. That meant that Kagami’s parents must have quite a good-paying job to be able to live in the same area as them. But the area was a pretty big one after all, so it wouldn’t really come as a surprise that she never saw Kagami. It was more of not expecting Kagami to be from a pretty well-off family considering his personality, that does explain where he got the money to pay for all of those burgers though. Maybe she also should use the quote ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’ more often.

The trio were walking home in a comfortable silence, that was quite unusual for the small bundle of energy called Shouyou, just gazing at the beautiful sunset. The sky was painted in quite a picturesque mix of purple, pink orange and yellow. If Tamaki was a painter she surely wouldn’t want to miss this sunset.

Meanwhile Shouyou was playing back in his mind all that happened in the fast food joint. It was kind of refreshing to see her sister smiling so brightly, even though to others it may have just being a small smile, in their conversation. It’s being a while since she’s seen this side of her. At first he was skeptical of Kagami, because he looked really scary, even more with those split eyebrows, ‘were they natural’, but he seemed to be a really funny guy in Shouyou’s opinion. Shouyou was tempted to call him big brother, because he’s always wanted one and Kagami seemed to everything Shouyou wanted in a big brother. But he refrained of doing it, because his sister would disapprove of his manners and Shouyou should get to know Kagami better before even trying to attempt that.

Kagami was also thinking about the conversation they all just had. It became even more obvious how different the 2 sibling were. Kagami could, however, see some of Tamaki’s tendencies and manners in the young boy, probably got it from unconsciously watching his bigger sister. But personality wise they were just like moon and sun, water and fire, totally different from the other, but needing the other and coexisting together in perfect harmony. Kagami couldn’t help but slightly flinch, when did he become such a poet… Must be the side-effects of spending the whole day with a novel geek. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Kagami was someone that had too much energy and just had to spend it doing something, and that something was basketball in his case.

Tamaki noticed that they were reaching were they had to splits, from where Kagami explained his house was, and go their own way. She decided to walk a bit ahead and then suddenly turned with determination in her eyes. She finally decided. That Kagami was the one. The one she will finally be able to reach her goals that she set to do that one fateful day in the basketball gym of her middle school with.

Kagami couldn’t help the shiver that run down his spine when looking at Tamaki’s eyes. It was so full of determination, that it was borderline scary. He gulped in anticipation in what the girl he met only today but had already grown so close to had to say to him.

Meanwhile Shouyou was just staring at the confused, to innocent to pick the suspense in the air. He was a very bright kid in different aspects, but he is still a 6 years old boy after all.

“Kagami-kun I’ve decided, I will be your shadow. You know what scrap that, I will not be a shadow anymore. We will together become an eclipse. The perfect duo. Playing in perfect harmony together, winning against team after team together while also having fun. I’ll for sure show you something memorable. That is, if you’re willing to work together with me and accept my offer.”

Kagami could feel the emotion pouring out of Tamaki’s voice even though her face stayed the same as always. Kagami could also feel that there was something the girl wasn’t yet saying, it was not his place to pry, but if they were going to work together they had to open up to the other. But Kagami guessed that they had all the time in the world to work on that. So with dedication in his eyes that could rival Tamaki’s he decided to voice his answer.

“You sure love using metaphors don’t ya? I can tell that you are not telling me something. It is not my place to pry, but if we are gonna work together, we will need to open up to the other. I hope that you will someday tell me what is driving u so hard to win the tournament. But nevertheless about your offer,” Kagami walked closer to Tamaki and extended his hands for a handshake, “hell ya, I’m in.”

Tamaki was surprised at how good Kagami’s intuition was. Her partner truly didn’t cease to keep amazing her. She extended her hands and shook Kagami’s rather big hands. They then looked in each other eyes, with a small agreement to both do their best.

The moment was broken by a certain orange head jumping and putting his hand on top of their hands.

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about, but I’m also in. Also Kagami-san, please don’t curse.”

The two high school student couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s innocence and words.

When Tamaki finally stopped laughing she decided it was time they finally departed.

“So Kagami-kun I’ll see you tomorrow at school then.”

Kagami suddenly started fidgeting while thinking of something for some seconds but finally voiced what he was thinking.

“I was thinking that we could, um… perhaps walk to school together tomorrow…”

Tamaki was slightly surprised at this. Ahe was about to agree but was got beaten by the little boy.

“Of course we would like to do that Kagami-san.”

Kagami then looked at Tamaki for reassurance, when he got a nod from her he started to walk in the street heading to his house.

“Little brat, don’t call me Kagami-san. I feel old when you do that. Call me Taiga-nii. And I guess I’ll see you guys together around 8.”

“Goodbye then Kagami-kun.”

With a wave of his hand while walking away Kagami kept talking till he turned the corner and disappeared from the 2 sibling eyesight.

“Let’s head home now Shouoyu,” said the girl with a small smile on her face.

“Yes Tama-nee.”

When they arrived home they were greeted by Sebastian and Marie. Marie was their personal maid, that together with Sebastian has been working with their family for years now. They kind of acted as an aunt and uncle to them, Tamaki would even dare say they were kind of like their second parents. Both of them kind of became even more overprotective of the pair of sibling since the death of their parents. Sebastian and Marie only recently got married after years of pining after the other. Their wedding party had been a gift from their deceased parents as thanks of their many years of service. At first they didn’t want to accept it, but after persuading by their father, they finally gave in and accepted it.

“Hello to you guys. Marie, could you please draw Shouyou’s bath while I go to my study room to get some matters done?”

“Yes, Tama-chan.”

Suddenly Shouyou was reminded of the sleepover he was invited to next week. He then decided to tell his sister when he finished his bath.

“Let’s go then Shou-chan.”

He really was hoping to go. After all he only heard stories of how fun sleep overs were but never went to one, because he mostly spent time with his sister. And he didn’t really have a cousin his age to go sleep to. So he really was hopeful.

Meanwhile in her study room, Tamaki opened a drawer and carefully picked up the frames she had in there. One of them was of their last family trip to Russia to visit some family members. Everyone was in thick clothes, especially Shouyou. He looked like a small ball of clothes, Tamaki couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

The other was of her previous basketball club members. It was at the end of a street basketball tournament they joined. It was before everything went down the drain…

Suddenly Tamaki’s eyesight started to go blurry, which was strange for her. Her eyesight was only slightly bad and she rarely wore her glasses, so why was it suddenly so blurry? She then reached out to them with her fingers, only for her fingers to get wet. Was she crying? Why was she crying right now of all moments, after withholding it for months?

Her façade broke at that moment and the dam was opened. All the memories of the past month started to pass through her eyes at that moment. From the moment everything started to change. How the team changed. How heartbroken his face looked at the end of the game. How her friend’s personality drastically changed. How cold his eyes looked at her…

She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“Why does everyone leave me? What did I do wrong? Mom, dad, please come back. Why is everything so hard? I just wanted a normal life with my friends, but why is fate so cruel?”

Tamaki couldn’t help but voice all of these thoughts and didn’t notice the door slightly open, just for a small figure to sneak in. The only thing she was met with was a body hugging her on her lock and bright, curly orange hair.

“Shouyou would never leave Tama-nee alone.”

Tamaki never knew how much she needed those words and started to cry even harder while holding him tighter in her hands. not of sadness, but relieve that she at least has this bundle of energy with her on this cruel world. She’ll work herself to even death if that meant keeping the bright smile on the little boy’s face. If it’s the last thing she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this was late again. I was in a like carnival of teenagers where I live and had to dedicate time in finishing the handpiece, chestpiece and headpiece we had to wear. I cant make any promised but now ill try to update this week again and write some chapters in advance cause gets whats coming. Yes freaking exam week is this beginning of march and im ready T^T.  
> if ya liked this please leave a review so I know what to fix and whatnot  
> bye UwU


	12. Chapter 11: This feeling

The next morning you could see this unusual trio on their way to drop Shouyou at kindergarten. Kagami obviously must have noticed that her eyes were slightly more swollen, but she appreciated that he didn’t ask anything and just acted normal with her. It gave her a sense if normality in her everything but normal life. Kagami and Shouyou were currently in a debate about which ice cream flavor is the best, while Tamaki was quietly listening to them.

“Chocolate is the best!”

“Chocolate is so basic, though. Back in America there were all kind of flavor of ice cream. There was even chicken flavored ice cream.”

“Taiga-nii, you lived in America?”

“Yes. I just recently came to Japan in my third year of middle school.”

“WOW!”

Tamaki couldn’t help but coo at how cute his little brother was gazing up at Kagami with literal stars in his eyes. Without no one knowing she took out her phone and snapped a quick photo of the 2 boys. Maybe she should make a new folder specifically for the 2 of them together.

“Going back to the topic of ice cream. Do you think they have a Pork Bun flavored ice cream, Taiga-nii, Tama-nee?!”

Both Kagami and Tamaki shivered slightly in disgust at the thought of that. It did not seem like a good combination in their heads and did not think that even existed. Japan makes all kind of sweets, but that seems even a little too much.

They, however, did not have the will to break the cute orange ball of sunshine’s heart with the harsh truth, so they only answered that may be somewhere.

Without them even knowing they arrived at Shouyou’s school. Shouyou sadly, because he had to say goodbye to Tamaki and Kagami, but enthusiastically, because he saw his new friends about to enter the school, ran towards the building while waving goodbye at them.

Shouyou then proceeded to enthusiastically greet his friends. They all started talking about random things that happened the day prior when they went home. Suddenly Hagumi said ‘ah’ as if just remembering something.

“Almost forgot! My parents said yes to the sleepover. Did you guys ask ya’ll parents?”

“Hmm!”

“Of course! I had to make a deal with my mom though. I had to actually clean my whole room and not stuff everything under my bed.”

Kaito sounded extremely hopeless in the last part. Hagumi, Risa and even Shouyou that also was a boy, on the other hand, looked extremely disturbed at Kaito. It was Hagumi though that voiced the question on all 3 of their minds.

“Do you really just shove everything under your bed? Doesn’t it start to stink? And don’t animals somehow get in under there?”

“The first few days it stinks I guess, but you quickly get used to it, when you spend a lot of time in there. And some animals do get in under my bed! Last week I found 2 lizards in my room! I decided to keep them. Their names are Kuro and Shiro”

All 3 of them were really questioning their friendship with the boy in front of them. Shouyou somehow got over the disgust and decided to ask about the lizards.

“Why did you name them that?”

“Quite simple actually. Kuro is black and Shiro is white.”

‘Wow, how original.’ The trio couldn’t help but think. Risa then decided to stop Kaito that was about to blabber about his lizards and decided to ask Shouyou a question.

“Shouyou what did your parents say?”

Shouyou froze. He totally forgot to ask his sister yesterday after that happened…. He wasn’t yet ready to tell his friends that he didn’t have parents anymore, they may not want to be friends with him anymore, but at the same time he still wanted to be honest with them. So he told them the truth. Partially.

“I forgot to ask my big sister. Our parents are currently on a business trip, so she is taking care of me.”

This wasn’t a full lie. Sometimes their parents would be gone on a business trip for a month and he would be left in care of his sister, Sebastian and Marie. His friends seemed to buy it and changed topics. Some minutes after that the teacher came in and began their day.

Kagami and Tamaki just arrived at Seirin and were heading towards the upperclassmen’s part of the school. In all the rush of yesterday they forgot to give the coach the registration forms. That’s how you could find the duo popping out of nowhere in front of the coach’s table causing her to spit the milk that she was currently drinking.

“WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM!?!” screamed the coach between coughs.

“We just arrived here coach. We came to give you our registration forms.”

“Tough luck. I will only accept them on Monday at 8:40 on the roof.”

Tamaki and Kagami looked at the coach as if she had grown another head, but let it go, because they had to get back to their classroom before classes begin.

Without them knowing school ended and was it time to go home. Today they didn’t have practice so Kagami wanted to ask Tamaki if they could hang out together. With this plan Kagami turned behind him to talk to the girl only to find the seat empty. He turned to look at the door only to catch a strand of blue hair disappearing around the corner. Packing his things fast he started to walk fast after the girl that just seemed to vanish in thin air. Just when he was about to give up he saw her by the school gates. Not wanting to lose he decided to shout her name. That earned him a lot of stares, but he didn’t care, he wasn’t about to lose the girl. It apparently had worked and you could see Tamaki turning around trying to pinpoint from where the scream came until her eyes zeroed on Kagami that was currently running towards her. She patiently waited for him to catch up with her.

“Why did you leave so fast?” Kagami couldn’t help but ask. It just didn’t seem like the girls style to just do that.

“I felt my phone vibrate with a missed called and decided to call as soon as class was over, hence me leaving the classroom so fast.” Explained the girl calmly.

“Was it urgent?”

“It is. I was currently on my way to the one that called me.”

“Then I shouldn’t bother you I guess.” Tamaki instantly picked up on the boys disappointed tone. He couldn’t help but smile a little. The boy genuinely wanted to hang out with her. Normally people would tell her that she is too blank and that her face creeped them out. Everyone but them…

“Don’t worry Kagami-kun We’ll get to hang out another day. I promise. Now if you excuse me I must hurry to my meeting point.”

“Ok then, goodbye.”

The boy watched the girl’s back until she disappeared around the corner. He truly hoped the girl would hold unto her promise. He truly wanted to get to know this girl better and were the feeling of wanting to protect her came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! Here I am writing a chapter meanwhile my tests start next week TvT  
> enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12: The legacy that was left behind

Tamaki then proceeded to walk towards the black slick car that belonged to her family. There standing outside the car was Sebastian waiting for her.

“Hello, Sebastian?”

“Hello Tamaki-sama. Where to? said Sebastian while opening the door for her.

“The company please. Some problems have seemed to arose.”

“As you wish.”

Sebastian then proceeded to close her door and get in the car himself. He then started the car and started heading towards the company.

Since the death of their parents, Tamaki took over the company as the oldest heiress. Of course people tried to oppose saying that she was far too young to carry such a responsibility and tried to get her trust, so that she passes the company to them. But Tamaki was no fool. Neither was her dad. Her dad started to train her and teach her everything that he does since a young age. He didn’t force the knowledge down to her, but more told her what he was doing. It was not till the age of 10 that Tamaki asked her father to start explaining what he was doing in more detail, that lead to her dad telling her everything that she needed to know about the company. It also helped that Tamaki was quite a bright child, so she soaked all the information like a sponge. So she denied all the offers. At the party that she was going to succeed as the CEO, many people looked down on her, saying that she would be the doom of the company due to her apparently ‘naiveness and lack of experience’. But she didn’t let their words get to her, after all, they were judging her without even seeing what she was capable of. When she went on the small stage to give her speech, every single person in the room were flabbergasted, when did the girl even get there? At the end of the speech there was one thought going through everyone’s mind. How could such a speech come from a teen that barely is 16? After the speech some people started to change their opinion about her. But there were still those that tried to find a way to bring her down by trying to find mistakes. Not like that was going to work though, she wasn’t going to make any mistakes that would let slimy people to get their hands on the company her father spent his blood, sweat and tears into making, while still being a family man. That was a promise that she made to parents after the funeral, after all, that was the least he could do for the perfect man that was his father.

Lost in her thought Tamaki didn’t even notice that they arrived at the company until Sebastian opened her door and offering her a hand to get of the car.

“Thank you.”

“I’ve told you a million times already Tamaki-sama, no need to thank me. It is my job after all.”

“It may be your job and you work under me, but it doesn’t mean I can’t thank you when you do something for me.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but let a smile out. Both Tamaki-sama and Shouyou-sama were both so kind-hearted even though they were raised with people working for them. He truly was lucky that he was working for them. He’s heard stories from other butlers and maids saying how the kids were all egocentric and lacked manners to people that were working under them and making them do all kinds of absurd tasks.

“Tamaki-sama is simply too kind-hearted.”

“It isn’t about me being kind-hearted. It’s common sense to thank someone.”

Tamaki then started heading towards the big building. It’s been a week since she’s been here. She’s been mostly working from home. Before entering the building, she tried to make her presence more noticeable only to pass the front desk and the receptionist only saying hello to Sebastian.

“Hello Sebastian-san. What bring you here? You usually are with the little CEO.”

Sebastian feeling the slight irritation of the ‘little CEO’ not getting noticed, decided to make her presence known for her.

“Greetings. I’m actually currently here with Kuroko-sama.” While at the company, Sebastian refers to the young girl differently, for professionalism reasons. Sebastian then noticed that the high-schooler was getting some kind of earplugs from her bag.

The receptionist looked at Sebastian as if he just grew a second head. She was about to tell him to stop joking around, only to see a flash of blue next to Sebastian. The receptionist then proceeded to let one of the highest pitch yelps that Sebastian has heard in his life. He then turned to the young girl only to see her looking nonchalantly around with the earplugs in her ear. So that’s why she picked it from her back just then.

“K-K-K-Kuroko-sama. I-I’m so so sorry. I was jo-joking! Please don’t fire me.”

“No worries you are not the first and I’m sure not the last that has had a reaction like that and I don’t fire people for trivial matters like this.”

Tamaki then started walking to the elevator with Sebastian tagging along her. The receptionist finally could breathe. How could he not have noticed the person with the most power in this building. He was lucky that she deemed it a ‘trivial matter’ and had not fired her. The gods must have been sliming don at her today. Now that the heavens had given her a chance she wasn’t going to waste it. She was going to notice her the next time she comes by. She looked at the young girl while the elevator’s doors were closing and promised this to herself.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Tamaki and Sebastian were the only ones there. Tamaki couldn’t help but let some her childishness out and pouted a bit and the fact that she was not noticed. Sebastian silently cooed at her. He was happy that his young mistress still acted like a kid her age sometimes.

“Cheer up, Tamaki-sama. You should use this as a chance to work on how to control your presence.”

“You are right! This could be beneficial for me.”

And that’s how Tamaki spent the rest of the elevator ride trying to think of new ideas to perfect her skills.

Surprisingly enough, they reached the 50th floor, the last floor before the rooftop, without interruption. They then walked through the halls towards Tamaki’s father office. It’s actually her office now, but it will be while before she will be able to refer it as hers. She then opened the doors of the office and went straight to her desk and started the computer. Her private assistant had sent her some designs the design team had come with for their latest model. She would then need to choose the design she likes the best. And at the end she had to test how good the the product was herself so she could determine if its worthy to go on the market or not. After all who could be better to test sports equipment than a sportswoman herself. Her father always loved sports, but due to his poor health, he couldn’t join any teams. So he decided to be someone that could help the people from the background. And what better job that someone who supplies the teams with good-quality equipment and a reasonable price. The Hinata company had started as small shops, but quite drastically soared in popularity over the years, till it became worldwide know and had branches in every continent, minus Alaska of course. His father rarely showed his face to the public so his face was not widely known, but his name was another case. Her father kind ov made a legacy out of himself all over the world.

Tamaki couldn’t help but admire her father’s determination and promised when she was younger and he had taken her to work to do her best when she inherited his company. Her father may be gone now, but she was not going to let her legacy die. It was after all, one of the things her father left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry I havent updated in a while. I was busy learning for my tests, but its officialy over for me today, actually considering the time yesterday. Ill try to upload once or twice this weekend as an apology for not updating. Let me know if u guys liked this. Also thanks everyone who left me kudos. Now off i am to sleep. My class is going to a beach trip tomorrow. bye


	14. Chapter 13: What century is this again?

It was already 6PM by the time Tamaki finished with her work. Right on time to go pick up Shouyou from skating practice. So she hurriedly picked all of her things and set them neatly in her bag. Sebastian noticing the young girl packing everything also started to put everything back where it belongs in the girl’s office. They then proceeded to walk through the hall and in the elevator to the reception. They were almost out of the building, but were stopped by Misaki, Tamaki’s personal assistant. When his father passed away, he was in the process of seeking a new assistant, seeing that his previous assistant went to work on one of their foreign branches.

Takabana Misaki was 27, had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and wore glasses. If Tamaki were to judge her by only looks, she would say that she was the innocent and naïve type of girl, totally unsuitable for the job. But Tamaki knew better, she was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. She was able to destroy someone with words while having a smile on her face. But she chooses to remain quiet and quietly watch people from the sidelines, analyzing everything they do for later use. In some way, she reminded Tamaki of herself. Quiet, but fierce when needed to be. Her and Tamaki had become pretty close these last months, hence the casual but still formal speech.

“Good evening Kuroko-chan. It seems you are done with work, but I’m sorry to announce that there seems to be a surprise guest that wishes to speak with you.”

Tamaki honestly wasn’t surprised. Since taking over the company many people got interested in her and the company. Not in the way she would like. There were many people seeking her hand in marriage. Like what century is this again? The 18th century?

“Tell them I refuse to meet anyone right now.”

“Okay, Kuroko-chan.”

“Kuroko-san!”

Just when Tamaki and Sebastian were about to head through the door, they were stopped again by a male voice. Seriously what is up with people just not allowing her to go home!

Tamaki turned around only to be met with the CEO of a clothing company that Tamaki didn’t care to memorize his name. After him was a young boy her age that had above average looks. At the way that the boy smirked at her, Tamaki got the feeling that the guy was totally a playboy.

“Kuroko-san what a surprise meeting you right here.”

Tamaki was honestly already done with this conversation. Couldn’t he had come up with a better excuse.

“It’s not really a surprise mister, this is my company after all. Now could you please state your business here. You see, I’m in quite a hurry right now.”

The man was shocked speechless at Tamaki’s straightforwardness, but quickly tried to compose himself.

“My deepest apologies to take some of your time, but I wanted to meet my eldest son, Akio. You 2 seem to be of the same age. He will inherit my company in the future so I thought maybe you youngsters should try and get along with each other. Maybe to find some time in your schedule and spend some time together to get to know the other.”

Tamaki just kept staring at the father and son duo with a poker face. The two started to feel awkward because of the girl’s quiet and stare. But this of course didn’t discourage the boy to make a move by taking her hand in his hand.

“Pleasure meeting you, my lady. Just like my father said my name is Akio Sato. It would be my pleasure to spend time with you and get to know you,” said the boy while giving her a peck on her hand.

Tamaki didn’t show it on her face. But she was ultimately disturbed. Do people these day not know what is personal space and consent. She pulled her hand a bit more forcefully than needed from the boy’s grasp, but she honestly doesn’t care anymore, after all, he was the one that first acted out of hand.

“I’m sorry but it seems that that would be impossible. My schedule is incredibly cramped. And I would to prefer to pass my limited free times, with my family and friends. Now if you excuse me.”

Tamaki didn’t even give them the chance to answer, that she was already out the doors waiting for Sebastian that went to fetch the car while she was talking. Just when the duo was about to approach them again, Sebastian pulled up, and she hurriedly but gracefully entered the car and closed it.

Tamaki let out a sigh. These people really needed to lay off. Deciding that thinking about what just happened would just sour her mood, she decided to go through the list of things she has to do when she arrives home.

Tamaki and Sebastian arrived right at the exact moment Shouyou ended practice. Tamaki calmly waited for her brother to pick his stuff up so they could go home. When he finished picking everything up, he speeded towards her sister and came crushing at her legs. Tamaki couldn’t help but let a giggle out at her younger brother’s antics. They then proceeded to hold hands and walk towards the car.

As soon as they were seated Shouyou brought up the question he forgot to ask her sister the prior day.

“Tama-nee.”

“What is it Shouyou?”

“One of my friends invited me to a sleepover at her house, am I allowed to go?”

Tamaki couldn’t say no to his little brother. She was happy he finally made some friends. After all friends were an important thing in life. She was also happy that their family name didn’t seem to affect his relationship with his classmates like it did to hers. Or maybe they just hadn’t make the connection yet. She hoped that these new friends of Shouyou would not treat him, how everybody treated her while she was his age.

“Of course you can Shouyou, but I’ll need to talk with their parents first okay. So try and ask your friend tomorrow for their parents number.”

“Okay, Tama-nee!”

Shouyou couldn’t believe it. He was going to go to his first ever sleepover with his first ever friends. He was so excited. He started to think of all the thing they would be able to do together and the sleepover. He wondered if it was just like how the books and show they read for him and he watched depicted them. If it was so, he totally couldn’t wait for it.

Tamaki just looked fondly at the bright smile the boy was wearing on his face. She was happy that even though them losing their parents, the boy could still be so energetic.

When they arrived home both of them went to their rooms to unpack their stuff and take bath, with bubbles of course for Shouyou. Tamaki then went to make her homework on her bed. People would expect someone like her to do it while sitting down on a desk, but she quite preferred her bed while she was home. Seriously how could she have so much homework. The math teacher was already complaining and telling them they were behind schedule. How could that even be remotely possible, school just started some days ago. Tamaki was brought back to reality from her mind, by some knocks on her door. With a low come in from her, Shouyou entered the room barely balancing the paper and stacks of crayons he was carrying.

“Tama-nee can I draw in her with you?”

“Of course you can, Shouyou. You shouldn’t have even asked. You can always come to me.”

The boy smiled and came to lay down next to her on her bed. He then proceeded to quietly draw. And that’s how Sebastian and Marie came to find the pair of sibling some hours later asleep in the room. They couldn’t help but coo and take some pictures. They quietly picked everything, covered them with a blanket and turned the lights off. Tamaki slept better than she had slept in weeks. Oblivious to the meeting that would happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA! Just like I promised another update. I've been feeling more inspirational these days. I guess me stressing over my test blocked all my creativeness but now that I'm done with it, all the ideas came crashing down to me. I think to get things going faster, I might speed up through the rooftop scene, it depends.   
> Thank you again for the views and kudos and please leave a comment for me to know if I'm doing okay or if I maybe need fixing somewhere.  
> Bye UwU


	15. Chapter 14: Sleepover!

On Friday around 4PM you could find an overexcited Shouyou in the back of the car with his sister on their way to Hagumi’s house for the sleepover. Tamaki contacted the mother of Hagumi when she got the number from Shouyou and asked about address and the timing. From how sweet sounding and polite the mother of Hagumi talked, Tamaki concluded that Shouyou would be in good hands this weekend. This also gave her the time to start working ahead on both her studies and company duties. Shouyou wasn’t a burden whatsoever, but it’s sometimes difficult to manage all of these things together. Tamaki’s thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian’s voice.

“We are about to arrive. The house is around the corner.” Said Sebastian in quite a monotone voice, which was a bit unusual of him. Tamaki concluded that he must have been tired because both of them stayed quite late yesterday going through some documents.

Shouyou got even more excited after Sebastian announcement. Tamaki was pretty sure if he didn’t have his belt on, he would be jumping in his seat right now. The car then came to halt, meaning that they had arrived at their destination. Tamaki and Shouyou then stepped out of the car with Shouyou’s bags and stared at the house. The house was a bit bigger than the average house still smaller than theirs of course, was grey and pastel green and had a beautiful garden with an array of different flowers. Tamaki then took Shouyou’s hand in hers and walked to the front door to ring the bell. After 10 seconds a beautiful woman that seemed to be in her early 30’s opened the door. As soon as she talked, Tamaki deduced from her voice that she was the person she talked with over the phone.

“Hello there you must be Kuroko-san, right? And you little one is the ‘Shouyou’ my daughter has been talking about aren’t you?”

“Yes, we are. And you must be miss Fujikawa, right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Nice to meet you,” both Tamaki and Shouyou bowed.

Oh my, how polite both of you are. But please there is no need to bow.”

“It is only the polite thing to do ma’am. Please take these snacks that I made for the children.”

The mother was still slightly startled at the politeness of the kids in front of her. She couldn’t help but think that their parent’s really must be value manners.

“Oh thank you, sweetie. I’m sure the kids are going to enjoy them. Would you like to come in?”

“Thank you for your offer, but it seems like I will have to pass. I need to go home to deal with some matters.”

“No worries sweetie! Now then Shou-kun why don’t we go in so you can go play with your friends?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“I’ll see you on Sunday then Shouyou. Remember to behave and be polite.”

“Yes Tama-nee!”

Shouyou was about to walk to step into the house, but suddenly halted and turned around and full speed slammed into her sister’s leg hugging them. Tamaki couldn’t help but let a giggle out. She then crouched, hugged her brother and gave him a peck on his forehead. The mother simply watched the cute interaction between the siblings, while cooing in her head.

After some second Shouyou finally let go and started walking in the house while waving goodbye towards his sister. With a small bow towards the mother and a wave towards Shouyou, Tamaki turned around and started walking back towards the car, where Sebastian was patiently sitting and waiting for his young mistress to come back.

Once inside, Hagumi’s mother showed Shouyou the way to Hagumi’s room. Shouyou wondered how Hagumi’s room. Was it girly like girl’s room in the TV shows he watched? Hagumi’s mother opened the door and what welcomed Shouyou was a complete other kind of room that he expected. The room was filled with posters of many different people, doing different sports. Here and there you could see some sports equipment lying around. Shouyou took note that it was from their company.

Then Shouyou felt something or rather someone come crashing into his body, causing both of them to fall down. When he opened his eyes he came eye to eye with Kaito that was grinning at him.

“Took you long enough, Shouyou!”

“Well I do live farther away from here than you guys.”

Shouyou then noticed Risa and Hagumi sitting on Hagumi’s bed.

“He is right, you know Kaito,” said Risa while getting of the bed.

Sometime between the small interaction the mother of Hagumi took her leave. Shouyou didn’t even notice. He mostly blamed the boy, that was still on top of him, for not noticing this.

Shouyou then came to reality when he saw the hand of Risa reaching out towards him. Shouyou took it and stood up.

“Thank you, Risa!”

“No problem!” said the girl with a small smile on her face.

“Hey! What about me? Is no one helping me up?”

Hagumi then decided it was her time to talk.

“Why should someone help you? You were the one who tackled Shouyou without him realizing it. So get up on your own now.”

Kaito, even knowing that Hagumi was right, still wasn’t going to accept his wrong.

“But still!”

“But still what?!”

The 2 then started to bicker. Shouyou and Risa just went into a corner and started to draw while watching the 2 argue back and forth.

So Shou-kun, while those 2 bicker, why don’t we get to know each other better through questions?

“Why not. You ask first!”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Orange! And yours?”

“Purple.”

Sometime after Kaito and Hagumi also joined them in a cicle laying down till it was dinner. This was some of the most fun Shouyou had since the death of his parents. He couldn’t help but fully drown himself into the feeling.

That’s how the weekend went by without them even noticing. That’s how you could find a tired but feeling accomplished Tamaki at the doorstep of the Fujikawa family. Shouyou really wasn’t prepared at all the go home, his things were everywhere. Seeing that Tamki was in a bit of a hurry, miss Fujiwaka invited her in so she could help him gather his stuff.

That’s how Shouyou friends met Tamaki. They were surprised at how beautiful she is, not saying that Shouyou was ugly or anything. She just seemed like a model they usually see on cover of magazines.

Flustered but still remembering her manners Risa introduced herself.

“H-Hello! My name is Risa, Shouyou’s friend. Nice meeting you Hinata-san”

As if seeming to come out of a trance Kaito and Hagumi also hurriedly introduced themselves.

“My name is Kaito.”

“And mine is Hagumi Fujikawa!”

Tamaki noticed that the kids were flustered and thought that it maybe was her expressionless face. So to try and ease them up she smiled and introduced herself.

“Nice meeting you kids. I’ll have to correct you on the Hinata-san though. Me and Hinata don’t share our last name. Mine is Kuroko. But please use my first name, Tamaki. Thank you for being friends with Shouyou.”

Unbeknownst to her the smile had the opposite effect on the children. It just let them blush and ask themselves if this is how the smile of angel was. Risa regaining her composure answered for all of them.

“It is our pleasure to be friends with Hinata, Tamaki-san. He is nice to be around.”

In the corner of her eyes, Tamaki saw Shouyou’s cheeks go red even though he was trying to hide them, while acting as if he was looking for more of his stuff.

While packing more of Shouyou’s stuff, she decided to ask the kids something.

“So, did you guys like the cookies I made for you all?

“Tamaki-san you made those cookies? I thought they came out of a bakery!” Kaito couldn’t help but scream in surprise. Those were some of the best cookies he’s ever had!

“I did make them. I’m glad you liked them.”

Tamaki double checking if she had packed everything of Shouyou decided to turn towards the children and take something out of her pockets and offer them to the children.

When Hagumi went to see what they were, she couldn’t help but smile. She was offering them vanilla flavored candy.

“Thank you Tamaki-nee!”

Only some second later did Hagumi realize what she just said. When she looked back at the face of Tamaki-san she could see surprise. Not wanting her to get mad she tried to correct herself.

“U-um… I’m sorry if I sounded disrespectful Tamaki-san,” her voice kept getting quieter till it was only a murmur. Tamaki noticing this decided to stop the girl, before she starts crying.

“Don’t say sorry. I don’t really mind being called Tamaki-nee.”

Hagumi’s face then brightened up, but then turned to look at Shouyou as if asking him for permission.

“I don’t really mind you guys calling her sister. After all she is the best sister!”

“You see. Both of us don’t have a problem with you guys calling sister. But now, if you guys would excuse us, we have to go home.”

Tamaki and Shouyou, after a few hugs exchanged between his new friends, proceeded to turn around and walk downstairs were Hagumi’s mother was waiting for them. When Shouyou and Tamaki were about to get out of the garden the kids suddenly screamed something in unison.

“Goodbye Shouyou, Tamaki-nee!”

Shouyou and Tamaki couldn’t help but smile at this. If someone were to look at both their smiling faces, they would be able to see the resemblance that is barely there physically of the pair of siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. I wanted to talk more about the sleepover, but I feel like I would have really dragged things. Maybe ill write about it in a separate oneshot in the future.  
> Thanks for all the kudos. Also feel free to leave a comment for me to know how im currently doing with the story  
> Bye OwO


	16. Chapter 15: Awkwardness

After dropping Shouyou at school, you could find Tamaki and Kagami with the other freshmen of the basketball club of Seirin on the rooftop standing in front of their coach. Below them on the field you could find all the students of Seirin for the weekly opening.

“Ok then freshmen! If you want me to accept your registration forms, you guys and girl must scream your year, class, name and dreams and goals that you want to accomplish in the basketball club from up here for whole Seirin to hear! If you guys fail to achieve these goals and dreams, you must come back up here naked and confess to your crush”

Of all the things, Tamaki honestly didn’t expect this. She was liking Seirin more and more. This feeling wasn’t, however, shared with the other 3 freshmen. One of the freshmen looked like was about to faint.

Just when Tamaki was going to step out to be first, she was beaten by Kagami.

“This is a piece of cake!” commented Kagami quiet loud.

The next thing that happened almost gave everybody on the rooftop a heart attack. Kagami, for who knows what reason, decided to jump on the fence of the rooftop. Like, who does that! One wrong move and you are plummeting down to your death. Tamaki really started to question if this boy is the one that’s going to end her or help her.

Kagami then proceeded to scream that he was going to defeat all teams the encounter at the tournament. Tamaki then realized something that completely passed her radar. Kagami due to his team getting beaten on the first match in middle school and him being a returnee he probably never heard of the Generation of Miracles and how strong they were. Seriously, how could she forget that! Tamaki then decided to tell Kagami about this in their lunch break. Since the start of school they’ve been doing everything together, including eating lunch together on the rooftop.

Tamaki then noticed that the other freshmen also started to scream their parts, one of them really took their time and talked about his whole life story. Just when it was Tamaki’s turn the headmaster busted through the door and started scolding them and forbidding them from coming to the rooftop. Tamaki and Kagami turned to each other with a kind of sad face, it seems the had to find another place to eat lunch together. Kuroko was even sadder, even though she didn’t show, at now being able to scream from the rooftop.

It seems it was finally lunch break. Through the whole classes Tamaki was thinking about how to tell Kagami about the Generation of Miracles. Knowing him he was going to get all excited at the thought of having strong challengers, that now that Tamaki thought about it, was not something bad.

Tamaki and Kagami fished their bento out of their bags and exited the class together. Kagami mostly only followed Tamaki, thinking that she must have figured a new place where they could have lunch at peace. Kagami’s thought were right when they reached a staircase on a more deserted part of the school that no one went to and sat down. Another reason that no one used these staircase was, because there had been rumors of it being haunted. Now that Kagami thought about it, could it be…?

“Tamaki, are you perhaps the reason that people call this staircase haunted?”

“Wow, Kagami-kun does have a brain.”

“Oiii!”

“But to answer your question Kagami-kun, yes I am. I was going up the stairs one day and there was a group of friends coming down the stairs. They were kind of in the way so I asked them to excuse me, but apparently none of them noticed me there. I asked them to excuse again, but they ended up running and almost falling down the stairs screaming ghost.”

Kagami couldn’t help but almost spit his milk, again, and laugh out loud, while choking. Seriously, how many milk is he going to waste because of this girl?

“It’s not funny, Kagami-kun. It gets quite annoying when no one notices your presence.”

“But serious question. How do people not notice you? You have goddamn blue baby blue hair, for fucks sake!”

“I inherited it from my mom.”

“But still. You are also extremely beautiful so ho-”

Kagami cursed himself and his stupid mouth. Kagami never cursed his habit of talking before thinking more than now. He slowly turned to look at Tamaki’s reaction, expecting to see a disturbed or disgusting face. He totally wasn’t prepared for the face that Tamaki was making. Her face expression still didn’t portray any of her emotion. But. SHE WAS BLUSHING! Kagami could have sworn his heart skipped some beats. She looked so cute like that…. Kagami immediately stopped that thought. She was his goddamn teammate for fucks sake. But what did her being his teammate have anything to do with him complimenting her? It was not like having relationship between club members was forbidden or anything. OMG, WHAT WAS HE THINKING! Why couldn’t his stupid brain shut up?

Meanwhile, Tamaki was panicking in the inside. Did he just call her beautiful…Or was it a mistake? Something that got out of his mouth with the intent to cheer her up… Tamaki could feel her cheeks heating up, but she still tried to keep her poker face up. Tamaki couldn’t help but wonder why she was reacting like this. She has been told sometimes, but she had always merely answered the person back with a polite ‘thank you’. So why couldn’t she say the same thing back to Kagami?

Kagami decided to break the seriously awkward, that was borderline suffocating, situation.

“Seriously though, people not noticing you can be pretty dangerous, maybe you should wear a bracelets or earrings with bells or something.”

Kagami was honestly surprised at his ability to say that phrase without stuttering and his voice breaking. He then looked at the girl with the corner of his eye, to see her face turning back to normal.

“That’s actually a good idea. Maybe I should go buy some when school is finished. You want to accompany me, Kagami-kun?”

Tamaki didn’t know what she was doing. Why was she inviting Kagami out? The situation was already awkward to begin with, she could be making it even more awkward between them.

“Sure, why not? I’ve been wanting to make some shopping for a while now. Will we need to pick your lil bro?”

Tamaki was so relieved that she hadn’t made the conversation between them more awkward. That was a close call. As a side note, Tamaki decided to tell Kagami about the Generation of Miracles later when they go shopping. It would be way to awkward to talk about them after what just happened

“Yes.”

Kagami then looked at her and give a smirk, the smirk was honestly quite hot, OMG, what was Tamaki even thinking about. The words that came out of Kagami’s mouth somehow made the just restored atmosphere, awkward again.

“Okay. I guess it’s a date then…”

Kagami truly wished he could bury himself now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter. I hope that everyone is save at home and if you are sick to get better soon.  
> Ive been thinking about making a fanfic were Tamaki and Shouyou are twins, tell me if you guys would be interested. I also acccept some ideas, so please comment if you have any suggestions  
> comments on the story are always welcomed  
> till next time  
> UwU


	17. Chapter 16: Shopping (part 1)

**Chapter 16: Shopping (part 1)**

Tamaki was sitting in class looking at the teacher explaining a math problem at the board. She may have been looking at the teacher as if she was paying attention, but her mind was on what happened between her and Kagami in lunch break. Just thinking about it put a slight blush on Tamaki’s neutral face. Was Kagami trying to approach her? Did those words get out of his mouth without thinking? Was it just meant to cheer her up, but she’s reading too much into it? Tamaki had all of these questions growing through her brain and was making all kinds of scenario’s. Why she is not just going up and ask Kagami is beyond her. She is normally the type of person that doesn’t hide around the bust and is quite straightforward, resulting in her not having many friends. But why is it that she can’t do that with Kagami? Is he somehow special or different from the rest?

Tamaki, however didn’t have time to dwindle on these thoughts, because the bell just decided to ring, signifying the end of the day. Normally there should be training on Mondays, but apparently all the upperclassmen had to attend a class activity. Tamaki then started to pack her things so she could go and to the tiring job of waking Kagami.

“Kagami-kun!”

Nothing.

“KAGAMI-KUN!!!”

Still nothing. Tamaki decided that she didn’t have the patience for this and resorted to plan B. Which was poking him hard on his sides, that Tamaki knew from there talks where ticklish.

“WHAT!!! TAMAKI JUST WHY!?!?!”

“School is already over Bakagami-kun. Didn’t we agree to go shopping together before picking Shouyou from his training?”

“I guess you are right. Let me pick my stu- HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME AND IDIOT!!!!”

“Bakagami-kun really is Bakagami-kun,” Tamaki then started to head out the classroom, but it looked more as if she was trying to silently run away.

“OII TAMAKI, DON’T YOU RUN AWAY NOW!”

Kagami then got out only to find Tamaki on the end of the hallway already.

“How even do you walk that fast with your short legs?”

Kagami wanted to eat his words right back. Tamaki had thrown him her nastiest glare, it wasn’t even a full out glare it was just the intensity that she was looking at him that give it away that it was meant to be a glare. Kagami proceeded to then silently walk with Tamaki to the front gate. Tamaki then decided he had intimidated the boy enough and spoke out.

“So Kagami-kun how are we going to the shopping district, by bus or by train?”

“I don’t really know. I usually take the bus, I haven’t really gotten used to the train system.”

“Then we are going with the train.”

“Why did you even ask me, if you were going to choose anyway, huh?!”

“You should get used to both ways. You never know what might happen in the future.”

The Hinata family might have a driver, but they were humble people. The only used their driver for business and stuff like that. And when Shouyou had to go somewhere, without someone of their family with him.

“I guess you do have a point after all.”

The two then proceeded to walk towards the train station. While their Tamaki tried t explain Tamaki more about the system, which Kagami only kept looking at her with a face of “What are you even talking about?”. At least at the end Kagami seemed to understand more. That was enough for Tamaki. After half an hour in the train they arrived at the shopping district.

“Where should we go first then Kagami-kun?”

“Let’s go to the sport shops first and get our necessities out of the way. Then we can just chill and look around I guess.”

“Let’s go then.”

Tamaki started walking towards a sport shops she saw in the distance, but someone suddenly rammed into her, causing her to fall down. The person to just balance himself and started to walk again. Kagami was furious. How dare he act as if nothing happened. In his rage Kagami roughly grabbed the man at his shoulder and forced him to look at him. The man was at first surprised at suddenly being grabbed like that, but it was soon replaced by rage.

“WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS, BRAT. YOU DON’T JUST GRAB SOMEONE OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT!” the man then proceeded to shake Kagami’s hands off his shoulders

“LOOK WHO’S TALKING ABOUT MANNERS, OLD MAN! YOU LITERALLY JUST RAMMED INTO SOMEONE, A GIRL NO LESS, DIDN’T EVEN SAY SORRY OR HELPED HER UP, AND YOU WANT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT **MY** MANNERS?!?” Kagami grabbed the front of the man’s shirt and was almost holding him in the air. When it came to height and strength, Kagami sure had the advantage.

“IT’S HER OWN FAULT FOR JUST APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE!”

“APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE SHE WAS WALKING NORMALLY AND YOU JUST CAME SPEED WALKING OUT OF A CORNER!”

“SHE SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN WALKING LIKE THAT AROUND A CORNER!”

Kagami was getting tired of this man illogical arguments. He was about to raise his arm to strike the man, until someone voice stopped him.

“Kagami-kun, please release the man. I’m not mad”

“Why should I, it was totally his fault and he’s being an ass about it. Let me teach him a les-”

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami then proceeded to let go of the man, but not without letting him fall to the floor. The man picked his briefcase and literally ran away from there. Kagami was still furious. He couldn’t get why Tamaki was not mad at the man. He literally let her fall pretty hard. Kagami then went to Tamaki and helped her stand up.

“Why are you not mad at that man? He was totally being disrespectful!”

“It’s not his fault, it’s mine for being so unnoticeable.” Tamaki said this while giving Kagami a small smile, but Kagami saw right through it, it was a bitter smile.

“What nonsense are you talking about? Even if he did not notice you, he should have at least said sorry or something. You are a human being after all with feeling and emotions. Yours shouldn’t be neglected, just because your presence is a bit lower than others!”

Tamaki looked at Kagami in wonder. He was the first person that ever said that to her, many people just brushed Tamaki’s lack of presence off, but not Kagami. Tamaki’s heart started to beat faster. She couldn’t help, but wonder what was she feeling at the moment. Even though she didn’t know, it was quite a nice feeling. Tamaki then looked up at Kagami giving him one of the biggest smiles, she’s had since the death of her parents.

“Thank you for your words, Kagami-kun!”

Kagami then blushed. It seems his words had a greater impact on her that he had thought for her to be giving him such a nice smile.

“A smile suits your face way more, than your usual neutral face, ya know that.”

This time Kagami didn’t mind the words that got out of his mouth that much. He earned a slightly blushing, smiling Tamaki as reward. Deciding that they should actually do what they came her for today, Kagami decided to grab Tamaki’s hands. They were a lot smaller than he had first thought, but he could feel that her hands were a tad bit rough from probably all the basketball training she does. He still liked how her hands felt in his hands thought.

“Let’s go to that sport shop then.”

He noticed that Tamaki was looking at their intertwined hands, he couldn’t help but blush a bit, he did kind of do that because of a sudden impulse.

“It’s so we don’t get separated and people slam into you again,” said the boy in a slightly lower voice.

Tamaki was then snapped out of her staring then. She then looked at Kagami and held their his hands together harder.

“Let’s get going for real then!”

The two walked to the sport shop quietly in each other’s presence, while holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 16. I've had so many ideas floating around in my head that i don't even know which to choose, but I'm pretty happy how this chapter came to be.
> 
> How are you guys doing? Please remember to be save and wash your hands. They just announced that school will be closed till they 17th. Im pretty surprised how were im living the are fairing pretty good, above my expectations.
> 
> If you guys may have ideas, or a tip to gave to my work, please leave them down below.
> 
> till next time UwU


	18. Chapter 17: Shopping (part 2)

After the whole ordeal Tamaki and Kagami finale managed to go to the sport shop. As soon as they went through the door, they were greeted with all kind of sport equipment ranking from shoes to tennis rackets to even ski’s in all sort of brands. Tamaki also took notice of her company’s brand. This trip could also serve as her trying to listen to people’s conversation and their opinions and the new model they of shoes they just released. She could also ask Kagami about his opinion.

Seeming as they were just standing there, Kagami decided to finally guide them to what seemed to be the shoes department. He then went directly to the men section and started to look around. He started to look around, watching for a design and brand he liked. When he was about to raise his hand to pick a shoe to look at it, he was hit with the realization he was still holding Tamaki’s hand and had literally dragged her to the shoe section, and to the men one that is, where she for sure had no business being in. Though to the shock he let go of her hands a bit harshly, Kagami immediately regretted this when he saw the slightly dejected look in Tamaki’s eyes on her expressionless face.

“I-I am sorry to drag you here, I guess I wa-wasn’t thinking…” Goddammit, why did his voice had to crack at that exact moment?!?!

“I-It is okay Kagami-kun, I don’t mind being here. Actually I was going to tag along with you anyway, because I had a question for you.”

“What’s the question then?”

“Did you ever hear of the Hinata company?” Tamaki decided to sit, while waiting for Kagami to make his choice.

“What kind of question is that? Who hasn’t heard of the Hinata company? Even people that are not into sports know of the Hinata company?”

“I guess that was kind of a stupid question…” Tamaki even knowing that her company is one of the biggest in the world, still tries to be humble. ‘Thank goodness it doesn’t seem like Kagami-kun has made the connection between Shouyou’s last name and the company’. She is not planning to let this stay a secret forever, but she would like for it to stay like that for a little longer. She does trust Kagami, but even her ‘friends’ in middle school didn’t know about this secret. Not even _him_. It honestly was the most difficult to hide it from _him_ , considering his family…

“But anyway, yes. Why are you asking?”

“I just wanted to ask Kagami-kun, what you thought of their shoes and equipment.” Kagami could see that she was not entirely lying, but there seemed to be something she was not saying. But it was a normal enough question so he decided to answer it.

“I’ve been a fan of their shoes for quite a while. But if I had to be serious, their design and materials seemed to have changed. Not in a bad way, but it just seems different. I honestly prefer this style more than the old one. Not that the old one was bad, but this suits my tastes better”

Tamaki was honestly shocked at Kagami’s response. She did kind of change some things here and there. If it where someone else they may have want to preserve the style as a memory of their father, but not Tamaki. Her father has always told her to follow her vision and do things her way. That lead to Tamaki changing things in the company here and there, that is also including the overall design and materials by some of the equipment. ‘To think that Kagami-kun would catch on on something like that. Looks truly can be deceiving.’ But at the same time Tamaki couldn’t help, but get a little flustered at Kagami’s compliment on her style, not that he’ll know that for a while

“You seem quite knowledgeable Kagami-kun. I didn’t expect that you that much attention in these kind of things.”

“Of course I put attention to these kind of things! How a shoe fits you and how you feel in it can play a huge part in how you perform, after all!”

Tamaki let a small smile break, she had truly chose a good partner to help her achieve her dreams. “You do have a point Kagami-kun.” If Tamaki had looked at Kagami while she smiled, she could have seen the blush on Kagami’s face. “Now, back to business. What pair of shoes are you going to choose Kagami-kun?”

Kagami quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and started to look at the shoes again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair a shoes that caught his eyes. It was a pair of black shoes with blue and red flames adorning it. It honestly looked pretty badass in Kagami’s opinion. It seemed to be the Hinata’s new collection. He picked the shoe and then proceeded to call a clerk to ask if they had the shoe in his size, Kagami honestly hoped that they had. He always had trouble trying to find shoes in Japan, because of his large feet. The average size of a Japanese man was pretty smaller in comparison with him, which 70% led him with the only choice of buying shoes online and hoping they actually fit him. While waiting for the clerk to come back with the shoes, he turned back to Tamaki to talk with her, only to be met with her shocked face, which was quite unusual.

“O-Oi! Tamaki are you okay?”

Tamaki almost couldn’t believe it. Out of all the shoes in the section Kagami had chosen the ones that she had personally made. These were the first design she came with and had been working on for some months. Even before her father had passed away. She was thinking of showing it to her dad and see if he liked her work, but lady fate had other plans of course. Deciding that she shouldn’t let Kagami worry more about her, she came up with an excuse.

“Oh, it was a surprise that you chose the shoes that also liked. As soon as I came in here I saw them. It seems that in the aspect of shoes we have quite similar tastes, Kagami-kun”

“You liked them? You seemed as the type of person that likes more relaxed things, like pastel colors and the like.”

“I do like those things, but when it comes to shoes I prefer those kind of designs. If I had to say something about myself, it would be that I all kind of styles. I guess it depends on my overall mood.”

Their conversation was then interrupted by the clerk that came back with the size of shoes that Kagami had requested.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me young man, it is my job after all. May I help you with something else?”

“No, thank you. If I need assistance. I’ll call somebody.”

“Okay, then young man. I’ll be around then.”

Kagami then sat beside Tamaki and proceeded to take his own shoes off to try the ones the clerk brought. Kagami almost let a happy noise. The shoes material were so comfortable, this is honestly why he likes the Hinata’s shoes. He then stood up and walked around to get a feel of the shoes. It seemed like the shoes had a good grip on them, good for basketball in which you could easily slip and fall. Kagami was satisfied with the shoes. It seems like his eyes are as good as ever.

“So how are they Kagami-kun?”

“They are more comfortable than I originally thought. I honestly just picked these shoes, because of the badass design, but they also seemed to have a good grip, especially for playing basketball. I’m definitely buying them.” Tamaki only nodded. She was satisfied with Kagami’s review of the shoes.

Kagami then changed again in his shoes and went with Tamaki to the cashier, but not before stopping to buy some special bandages quickly. Kagami couldn’t help but ask what the bandages were for.

“As you know you can use them to restrict motion…”

“Motion of what though?”

“Kagami, I don’t know if you are just dumb or your memory is bad, but I’m a girl.”

“I don’t know what you being a girl has anything to do wi-”

Kagami turned to look at Tamaki and stopped mid-sentence when it finally hit him. And of course his eyes had to go there. Both him and Tamaki went so red that it would put Kagami’s red part of hair to shame.

When they finally got out of the shop, people could see Kagami with a bright red handprint on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there. Im sorry for the late update, my period just hit me and I was dead. I hope everyone is doing okay with everything going on. I hope you guys enjoyed this episode. Im so gratefull for the kudos, ill try my best to live up to expectations about this fic.Im always open for advice and comments   
> see you guys next time OwO


	19. Chapter 18: Stalker?

Kagami and Tamaki then started to walk around the mall trying to find somewhere where they had bell earrings that Tamaki liked. It honestly surprised them the huge amount of bell earrings that existed. In the end Tamaki settled in with a pair that had heart carvings on it and a small purple bow.

Seeing that they were done a lot earlier with their shopping than expected they decided walk around. Their hands had magically found their way to the other one way or another, neither of them said anything about this though. Tamaki suddenly seemed to stop with walking. Just when Kagami was about to ask her why she stopped, he noticed that she was standing in front of an arcade an eyeing a dog plushie in a crane game. She looked like she really wanted the plushie, you could literally see the sparkles in her eyes.

“Do you want to go inside and give it a try? When we done we can go to Maji to buy some food.”

“Yes please!”

The two then proceeded to go inside and go to the counter to buy some coins so they could play the games in the arcade. For some reason the guy that gave them was trembling when Kagami talked to him. His hands were trembling so bad that he almost spilled all their coins to the ground. Which earned him a look from Kagami. He was about to say something else but Tamaki dragged him from the counter.

“Seriously, what was wrong with that guy!”

“Kagami-kun it seems you don’t know.”

“Not know what?”

“It may not be your fault, but your normal face is actually a scowl. And a scary one at that. So I don’t really blame the guy for shaking and thinking that you may hit him if he does something wrong.”

Kagami was a bit surprised. He had been told in the past that his face was scary, but he didn’t think it was scary enough to let that guy look like he’s borderline about to piss himself…

“Come on! It can’t be that scary. You didn’t even flinch when you met me!”

“That’s because I’ve known many scary-looking people in my life.”

“Like who?”

“Members in my middle school basketball club...” Tamaki came to a slow stop while answering Kagami.

Kagami noticed a slight switch in Tamaki’s mood. This confirmed a theory that Kagami has been thinking for a while. It seems that everything Tamaki talks about her past, more specifically her middle school days, her mood changes and she gets this look in her eyes. It seems like her middle school is where all her secrets lie. He wants to ask her what was wrong, because the look in her eyes just pains Kagami, but Kagami is rational enough to know that there is a time and place for everything.

“Are you okay Tamaki?”

Tamaki seemed to snap from her thoughts and murmured a quick fine and continued to walk to the crane machine with the dog plushie she saw outside. While walking to the crane machine she decided that when they finish here and go to Maji to but food, that he’s going to tell Kagami everything in the park close by.

Tamaki then proceeded to try and get the Dog plushie 3 times but failed all 3 times. Just when she was about to give up Kagami came and won it in his first time. Tamaki was a bit sad that she didn’t win the plushie, but just thought that some people were just extremely lucky in this world. What she didn’t expect however, was Kagami to give her the plushie with a slight blush on her face.

“Y-You seemed like you really wanted it…. So here!”

Tamaki blushed at this act and couldn’t help but smile back at Kagami.

“Thank you very much Kagami-kun! I’ll treasure it forever!”

“O-Oi!! There is no need to treasure it, you idiot!”

After this they decided to continue playing more games in the arcade. Surprising Kagami, Tamaki seemed to be good at all the other games, except the crane games. He’ll need to ask her how she can be so good later, because she honestly didn’t look like the type of person who would pass their whole day in an arcade playing the day away. She looked more like the type that would pass their whole day in the library or something like that.

Kagami and Tamaki excited the shop both with 1 bag full of random items that they bought with the tickets they won at the other games. Seeing that it was uncharacteristically busy, he decided to hold Tamaki’s hand, out of concern people would bump into her or she could get lost. The girl took it quiet normally and even squeezed Kagami’s hand a bit, while looking up at him, which earned her a slightly blushing Kagami looking away.

Not known to them someone had seen them and took a picture of theme. And being the stalker the person was they decided to follow the two, while making a groupchat to send it to people.

**ChatNoir** has created the group **Tamaki Protection Squad**

**Chat Noir**

Guys this is an emergency!!!

**Red Emperor**

What do you want Ryouta? Didn’t I tell you not to contact me for your weird shenanigans

**Luck Freak**

Me too.

**Bottomless Stomach**

Hmm? What is this? What is up with this group’s name?

**Chatnoir**

Guys I swear this time It’s actually important!!!

Look at this

_{Picture send}_

**Lazy good for nothing**

Who the fuck is that guy?!

**Red Emperor**

Don’t curse Daiki. Buy seriously, who is that guy? I would like to have a chat with him.

**Princess Peach**

I-It can’t be… Is that…

**Red Emperor**

Don’t you dare finish that sentence Satsuki

**Chat Noir**

I don’t really know who he is, but I’ve been following them since they left the arcade. They haven’t let gone of each others hand since they left.

They seem to have entered Maji’s now

**Luck Freak**

Kise, have you gone so low that you are even stalking her. Do you even know what privacy is?

**Chat Noir**

I-I’m not stalking her. I’m keeping a watchful eye on her.

**Bottomless Stomach**

What is the exact difference between those two again?

**Chat Noir**

Come on guys aren’t you the at least a bit concerned about her?

**Red Emperor**

I will not allow this to go on

**Lazy good for nothing**

Neither will I

**Princess Peach**

I’m not really fine with this either, but as long as she is happy, I guess, I don’t really have a say…

**Luck Freak**

Tamaki is old enough to take care of herself. She has always been. She sure is more mature that you’ll ever be, idiot Kise. So I don’t really know why you would be concerned.

**Bottomless Stomach**

I’m fine as long as he doesn’t hurt her. If he hurts her, I’ll crush him.

**Chat Noir**

I cant believe this. Anyway, I’m gonna continue following them now.

Bye everyone

>v<

**Luck Freak**

Kise you better not

**Chat Noir** went offline

**Princess Peach**

I have a bad feeling about this…

Meanwhile you could find Tamaki and Kagami in the queue of Maji, thinking what they were going to order to eat.

“What are you going to order Tamaki?”

“I don’t really know. I’m of course going to buy my vanilla milkshake, but I also want to buy something else, to change things up a bit. What about you Kagami-kun?”

“I’m going for my usual I guess... But if you want to try something else, why don’t you ask for the special they have today? Last time I bought it, it was really tasty.”

“I’ll try it out then Kagami-kun. Thank you for your recommendation.”

“Next!”

It seemed like it was finally their turn.

Kagami went ahead and ordered for them. Surprisingly the cashier, that seemed to be in her late 30s, seemed to notice Tamaki. Tamaki had noticed that when she seemed to be close to Kagami in public, her presence was more noticeable. Before they went to the waiting line for their order the cashier suddenly asked something that made both of them red.

“Excuse me for asking, but are you 2 perhaps dating? If you’re, you’re quite a cute couple. You seemed to balance each other out.”

“W-We are not ma’am! We are j-just friends!” said Kagami while stuttering.

“Oh! Sorry for assuming. It just seemed like you guys were a couple because you guys have been holding the other hands this whole time. Sorry again and please wait for your orders over there.”

Even though Kagami and Tamaki were pretty embarrassed with their exchange with the cashier they still didn’t let go of their hands and went to sit and wait patiently for their orders to be done so they could walk to the near by park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! And here is chapter 18. I was thinking of uploading it yesterday, but I was having a massive headache. I hope you guys like tha groupchat and im always open for comments.  
> Bye


	20. Chapter 19: Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yall tissues

After 2 minutes Tamaki and Kagami found a perfect badge of grass to sit on. The perfect spot of a picnic date some would say. But they weren’t on a date (were they?). Tamaki was ready to tell Kagami about her past teammates in middle school. Even if she couldn’t tell the full story, she could at least begin it. She didn`t like letting someone as nice as Kagami, that had been nothing but nice to her in the dark.

So after sitting down and starting to eat, Tamaki finally started the dreaded conversation.

“Kagami-kun. What do you know about the Generation of Miracles?”

“Generation of Miracles? Not really much. I’ve just heard the coach say that you were part of that group.”

“Then it seems I’ll need to tell you everything from the beginning.”

So this is what Tamaki was holding back the entire day. Kagami had noticed that the girl seemed to be tense through the entire day, as if she was nervous about something. So it was about this ‘Generation of Miracles’ group she was part of when she was going to middle school. Maybe this was the reason of the sadness and sorrow he could sometimes see in the girl’s eye when her poker face cracked “The Generation of Miracles or known as GOM for short, was a group of basketball players that no one could beat. All the members were extremely talented and skilled, they never lost a game. They got that nickname because all these genius players were in the same grade and somehow had come to the same school. They were truly the best of the best…” Tamaki suddenly stopped. Kagami turned to look at her to see a small smile on her face, however the smile seemed to be a bittersweet one. As if she was thinking of something precious that she’ll never get to experience again. Kagami also took notice, how Tamaki didn’t seem to be applying herself to the story even though she was part of this group.

After a while Tamaki of reminiscing about the past she decided to continue. “I was known as the 6th phantom member. I played on the team as a passing specialist. They said as soon as I got on the court I could change the momentum of the game. I could, if I had to be honest, I could have played any role I wanted. But I always preferred to do things from the shadows, hence the role of a passing specialist was the perfect role for me. After all, I was never someone to make quite an impression on people, and am often forgotten quiet fast by people.” Kagami really wanted to disagree with her last statement, but decided to talk about it later when she finished her story.

“But leaving the part about how I entered the club even though I was a girl for another day I’m going to tell you were things went wrong. It was around 2nd year after we won or 2nd national championship consequently, that things truly started to change. My teammates started to change. Their skills and talent truly started to blossom, but it had a negative change to how they played….” Kagami notice that Tamaki’s hands started to shake. Without even thinking his hands went to hold hers. Tamaki noticing this looked up at Kagami, only to be met with his encouraging smile. His smile for some reason made Tamaki calmer, she proceeded to continue her story again. Tamaki, however, could have sworn she heard someone scream her name. But decided it must be her imagination going wild, though to her being a bit anxious.

“As I was saying, their personalities started to change. They started practicing less and less with the other, opting to only improve their personal skills, but they stopped to even do that after a while. My friend, no he was not just a normal friend, my best friend, even stopped coming to practice a whole. Through all of this, I was still trying to bring all of them back together, after all, basketball is a team sport. But none of them would listen to me, because apparently they didn’t see the need to train when they were already the best. I kept pestering my best friend to come to practice, that someday someone will come that would match him and become a match for him. I got him to comeback for a moment, but it didn’t work for long. After that they also came up with a pact to see who scored more point between them in a match. My team captain even told me to give up on bringing my best friend back to basketball training, that it was enough that he went to tournaments. Even though I knew all of this was wrong, I couldn’t stop them, because all I-I wanted was to play volleyball with my friends and have fun, b-but without a team that wasn’t possible.”

The sight of Tamaki’s eyes filling up with tears truly broke Kagami’s heart. He really wanted to give Tamaki a hug, so he did exactly that. Tamaki was tense at first, but slowly eased into the hug. Kagami was truly cursing these ‘Generation of Miracles’ in his head. How dare they make Tamaki, one of the nicest girls she met, such sadness. After 10 minutes of them hugging, Tamaki nudged Kagami to let go of her. How could she had let her emotions show that much? She was at least thankful that they were sitting somewhere were not many people passed by, so no one saw her cry.

“If you don’t feel yourself ready, you don’t need to continue with the story right now Tamaki. I can wait.”

“No Kagami-kun. It better for me to just get it out of the way right now. I shall proceed now. After all of these events, when I was walking home one day, with my apparently best friend, he told me something I never imagined him saying to me. he told me that he couldn’t remember how to receive my passes anymore…. I think it’s about then that my cracks started to show. But then came the national tournament… The moment that truly broke me and even caused me to hate basketball with a passion for some time.”

Kagami was shook. Tamaki… hating basketball… That just seemed like something otherworldly to him. Kagami had not been playing long with the girl, but he could clearly see the passion in her eyes even though she didn’t show it on her face while she is playing basketball. The sight was so beautiful, that he didn’t even realize that a pass was coming to him till it hit him square on the face one day. So what could have caused this basketball lover, to hate this sport with such a passion?

“It was our match against Meikou. It was the school were my one and only childhood friend went to. He was the one that introduced me to basketball and played with me all the time in elementary school, but unfortunately though to his father’s job they had to move away. Before he went, we promised each other to play a match against each others school the tournament. There school finally managed qualify in his 3rd year. Like I said I was so excited at the thought to play him at the tournament, but though to my bad luck, I was injured in the game I played right before his game. I begged to be let on the court anyway, but hey refused. Seeing as I wouldn’t be able to play, I pleaded my captain to play seriously against Meikou…” Tamaki let a low chuckle, not one of joy, but one filled with grief,” but that was the worst thing could have done. When my examination finished and they deduced that I had no serious injury, I rushed to the game. Only to come face to face with my best friend losing the game. Losing a game is something normal, there will always be winners and losers in a game. But it was too cruel. Do you want me to tell you the score? It was fucking 11-111. My teammates let them intentionally score so the score could become like that. My childhood friend only looked at me with a face full of horror. He hasn’t contacted me since that day. That day itself I also filled my resignation and quit the club. I st-still don’t understand how someone could be so-so cruel.”

Kagami truly was speechless. What kind of assholes were Tamaki’s teammates? Didn’t they have respect for the sport or the teams they played against? Kagami truly did not have words, so he opted to hug the girl again. For her to tell him all of this… She must really trust him, Kagami definitely wasn’t going to waste the trust that she was putting in him. He made another promise to himself that he will try and help her heal from whatever she was going through. After a while they stopped hugging. Tamaki then looked straight into Kagami’s eyes.

“I’m pretty screwed up, aren’t I? I couldn’t even save my friends and only cut ties with them and ran away.”

Kagami looked at Tamaki with a confused face. Her? Screwed up? No one in hell was she. Those guys were screwed up.

What do you mean screwed up Tamaki? This no way in hell possible your fault. It was normal for someone to not know what to do in that kind of situation is normal. Whatever choice they made it was theirs, not yours. They were the same age as you right? They should be old enough to know what the fuck is wrong and what is right. If they choose the wrong path that is their choice. The fact that you tried to help them is enough. You shouldn’t let their mistakes drag you down, because it is in no way yours. So don’t feel bad about running away from a toxic environment!”

Tamaki looked back at Kagami in tears in her eyes. He was right. What did their own mistakes have anything to do with hers? For the first time in after a while, Tamaki felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She was glad she had made such a good friend like Kagami. He was exactly what she needed. She then decided that she was also going to try her best to also help Kagami if he had anything bothering him. While thinking all of this she started to cry even more, which startled Kagami. Did he perhaps say something wrong? Just when he was about to ask what was wrong, she did the unexpected.

Kagami swore to the Gods that if this was a dream, this must be quite a cruel one. THE ONE AND ONLY KUROKO TAMAKI WAS KISSING HIM!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how did yall think of this. I tried my best in writing it. I just let my hand type away the feelings.  
> I would greatly appreciate comments about this episode to know how im doing  
> Also thank you all for all the kudos  
> see yall next time UwU


	21. Chapter 20: Oya?

Kagami’s brain was completely frozen and his head was a total mess. How was he supposed to react to this situation? Maybe he should have listened to Alex when she talked about her dates and so even though they were boring. At least he would have known what to do in this situation. So Kagami did the one thing he knew how to do the best. He went along with his instincts. He slowly but surely returned the kiss. Kagami couldn’t help but be amazed at how soft her lips were, he could also taste a bit of the vanilla probably from the vanilla milkshake that she was sipping from when they were walking to the park.

Tamaki, just like Kagami, went along with her instincts (something she rarely does) and kissed Kagami. At first she was starting to really regret the decision, because Kagami wasn’t responded and he was seemed tense, but all that worry regret was washed away when Kagami had started responding. Surprisingly, Kagami’s lips weren’t as rough as she originally imagined. Tamaki doesn’t even know how that thought had come to her. She was just sitting with Kagami in Maji’s and was looking outside while drinking her precious vanilla milkshake. She then realized she could see Kagami’s reflection through the glass. She took notice that he was currently drinking his cola that he ordered from the straw. For some reason her eyes kept looking at Kagami’s lip. She however was brought out of her thought by Kagami suddenly asking her something. She then blushed when she realized what she was doing even though Kagami probably only thought that she was looking outside. She then had hidden her blush with her giant cup of milkshake.

On the back of their hands though, both of them knew that they obviously had to had a talk about this when the finished kissing. They both dreaded the conversation, because they both knew it was going to be awkward and both of them wasn’t the type that were good in the subject at matter.

With a tap on Kagami’s shoulder from Tamaki both of them hesitantly pulled away. Both of them were a blushing mess and were trying to avoid contact, waiting for the other to start the dreaded conversation. Just when Tamaki had made her mind that she was going to start the conversation, you could hear Fire Bird by Roselia playing from her phone, signifying that someone was currently calling her. People would think that she was more of student that listened to classical and that sort of the things, but they were wrong. She listened and appreciated all genres.

“U-Um if you would excuse me for a second, Kagami-kun.”

“O-Of course!!! Go answer it.” ‘Shit! My voice cracked… How embarrassing’

Tamaki then decided to walk towards a nearby tree to answer her phone. It seems the caller was Shouyou’s coach. Tamaki hoped that everything was all right with her little brother. meanwhile Kagami was trying to process all the things that Tamaki had told her today.

“Good evening coach Takibana. What may I help you with?”

“Tamaki-chan, good evening to you too. I’m calling you because practice is ending early today, because something unexpected came up which I need to tend to immediately.”

“Say no more coach Tachibana, I’ll come pick Shouyou up immediately, I should arrive there in 30 minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting then Tamaki-chan.”

As soon as the call ended Tamaki proceeded to call Sebastian so he could come and pick her and Kagami up, luckily enough Sebastian was pretty close to them and would arrive in 5 minutes or so. Tamaki didn’t want to show Kagami that she was wealthy enough to have a butler, but there didn’t seem to be any other choice if she wanted to pick Shouyou as fast as possible. So she started walking towards Kagami thinking on how to explain this to him.

“So who was it Tamaki?”

“It was Shouyou’s coach. It seems he has some matters to attend to hence the practice is over earlier than expected. I told his coach that we’ll be there in half an hour.”

“Half an hour?!?! How are we supposed to get there in half an hour? Even if we take the train it’ll take us at least an hour to get there.”

“I got that covered Kagami-kun.”

“How do you mean you got that covered?”

As if right on cue Tamaki saw the black car pull up. Tamaki feeling bolder than usual decided to hold Kagami’s hand and practically drag Kagami to the car while ignoring his questions, deciding that it would be easier to just show him. Kagami didn’t say it out loud, but he was surprised again at how much strength the small girl packed in her body.

Sebastian seeing that Tamaki coming couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow at the fact that his little mistress was dragging a boy literally twice her length. And she was not just simply dragging him, but holding his hand. ‘Could it be…?’

“Thank you for coming as soon as possible Sebastian. You truly are a life saver,” said Tamaki when she finally arrived at the car.

“It is but my pleasure little miss. Now if I may have the pleasure to know this young man’s name?” asked Sebastian while opening the car and let Tamaki in.

Kagami, while still being flustered, didn’t forget his manners and introduced himself while bowing. People often thought that he was a brute, but he knew when to behave, that is, if someone doesn’t provoke him.

“My name is Kagami Taiga. Pleasure to meet you sir.” Kagami then started to try and figure out who this person was. Considering that he called Tamaki little miss it can’t be his father. The way he greeted her was more of like someone greeting there superior. Then that meant that this man probable worked for Tamaki or more specifically her family. He’s going to ask Tamaki this later to confirm his suspicious.

“The pleasure is all mine, young man. But please, I would rather you call me Sebastian like everyone else.”

“Ok si- Sebastian.”

Seeing that Kagami was still stiffly standing outside the car, Tamaki decided to drag him in the car, after all they didn’t have all day.

Once they were all in the car and 5 minutes in the drive. Kagami decided to break the silence between him and Tamaki. He could freely talk to her because the car had some sort of panel that divided the car in 2, allowing the other side not to hear anything.

“So is he some sort of butler of your family?”

“Oya? Kagami-kun seems to be more perceptive than you look.”

“OH MY GOD! Can you go one conversation without clowning me Tamaki!” Kagami may have sounded mad, but he in reality wasn’t, he actually liked these little banters that they have.

“It is just too funny Kagami-kun, but you guessed correctly. He’s the butler that has served our family since I was a kid.”

After than both of them started to make small talk. It was becoming obvious that both of them were trying to ignore the big elephant in the room or better said car.

Tamaki, deciding that they had to talk about this today or it would affect their training and relationship, spoke up.

“Kagami-kun would you, um, mind staying with me and Shouyou tonight so we can talk?”

Kagami couldn’t help but blush a little at the rare display of Tamaki being shy.

“I-I wouldn’t mind it’s not like there is anyone waiting for me at home today.”

“O-Okay then…”

The car then came to a stop and they noticed that they had just arrived at their destination. Both of them decided to get off the car to go pick Shouyou in.

It was not even a second that they entered the rink that Shouyou already bounced on Tamaki.

“Tama-nee!!!”

“Hey there Shouyou. Did you miss me?”

“Of course!” he then turned towards Kagami “Nice to see you too Taiga-nii” he said while giving Kagami a fist bump. He then proceeded to hold both Kagami and Tamaki’s hands.

“Nice to see you to little man.”

The coach then walked up to them while laughing a bit.

“I can’t help but think that you 3 look like a little family like that Tamaki-chan.”

Both Tamaki and Kagami became so red that it could rival Kagami’s hair.

The coach feeling bad for teasing, decided to stop there.

“Anyway, thank you for coming so fast Tamaki-chan. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

Tamaki, coming out of her embarrassment, answered the coach, “No need to say sorry coach, these kind of things happen. We’ll be going then coach.

“Bye!”

All three of them then left the rink and walked towards the car. Shouyou was happy, to the point of almost skipping, because he didn’t need to walk home today. He was extra tired, because he trained harder though to the coach having to leave early. Unknown to him, the two that were currently holding his hands were getting more and more anxious by the moment because of the upcoming conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for this late upload. I didnt know what to do after how i left last chapter. I was having trouble with how to continue the story, so I decided to kind of yolo it and decided what do to as I wrote. I hope it turned out good. Thanks for all kudos and comments.  
> If ya'll have any review or questions feel free to leave them in the comments  
> bye then OwO


	22. Confession?

The two teens and little boy were on their way to the Hinata household, that in reality was more like a small mansion. Shouyou was currently looking and pointing at various things at the window, totally unaware of the tense atmosphere around his sister and her newfound friend.

After 30 minutes of driving they finally arrived. Kagami couldn’t help but gape at the size of the house. He knew that Tamaki had money, after all both of them did live in this neighborhood for those that were well-off. But he didn’t know that she was this tanked.

Kagami’s thoughts were, however, interrupted by the appearance of a foreign looking lady in a maid outfit. ‘WHAT THE HELL THE EVEN HAVE A MAID?!?!”. The maid then proceeded to bow and greet the two siblings.

“Welcome back, Tama-chan, Shou-chan.” The maid then turned her attention towards Kagami. “It seems we also have a guest. Nice to meet you young man, I’m the Hinata’s family maid, Marie. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kagami couldn’t help but admire Marie’s visual, she was extremely beautiful. ‘Not as beautiful as Tamaki, though. OMG DID I JUST THINK THAT. OMG WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME.’

“The pleasure is mine Marie-san. My name is Kagami Taiga.”

Seeing that Kagami finished introducing himself, she decided they should start getting inside.

“Let’s all go inside then. You must be hungry after all Shouyou.”

“YAY. I was starving.”

“Marie, would you mind taking Shouyou with you guys to make some sandwiches then? Sebastian can you also bring us some tea?”

Both of the adults noticed that Tamaki was subtly implying to leave her alone with Kagami. Both of them could feel the underlying tension between the two. So they came to the conclusion that she wanted to talk to Kagami to ease things between them.

“Of course Tama-chan.” Marie then proceeded to hold Shouyou’s hand and started to walk, “Let’s go then Shou-chan.” Sebastian simply nodded and started to walk after the 2.

“Yes, Marie-san!” The 2 then disappeared around the corner. Turning to look one more time Sebastian also disappeared around the corner.

The two stood there in absolute silence.

When the silence was starting to become suffocating, Tamaki decided to break it, after all, they were in her house.

“Why don’t we proceed to my study room then Kagami-kun?”

As if on auto-pilot, Kagami instantly responded with a “hm” and started to follow her upstairs. ‘Hold up! Did she say study? **Her** study room. This girl truly never ceased to keep amazing Kagami.

After arriving at Tamaki’s study, which looked simple yet modern in Kagami’s eyes, they settled in with both a cup of tea, courtesy of Sebastian that came to deliver it to them a minute ago.

“So… We kissed...” Even though it was Kagami that brought it up, both of them furiously blushed at the reminder of the events that happened earlier.

“Yes, we did…”

“So did you li-like it…?”

I did… Did you perhaps no-not like it Kagami-kun?

“OF COURSE I LIKED IT!”

Both of them became even redder, if that remotely possible. Tamaki was a bit relieved that Kagami at least liked it. On the other hand, Kagami wanted to disappear from this world. He was cursing his ability to talk before thinking. ‘OMG what if she thinks I’m some kind of freak now?!?!’

“I’m glad, that Kagami-kun also liked the k-kiss.”

Kagami tried to hide his blush behind the cup of the, which obviously didn’t work because his whole face was red. Tamaki couldn’t help, but think that Kagami was looked cute. Finishing her tea, she decided to muster all of her courage and come out clean to Kagami right now. She was, after all, known for her bluntness. It might be embarrassing, but it was better than beating around the bush.

Putting her teacup down with a thud she looked at Kagami with determination. Kagami did not miss this and was kind of dreading what was going to come out of Tamaki’s mouth.

“Kagami-kun, I’m going to come out cleanly to you.” Tamaki could visibly see Kagami take a huge gulp and his shoulders tensing, “I think that I’m starting to harbor feeling for you.” There she said it.

Kagami couldn’t believe. This had to be a dream. But if this was a dream, the tea shouldn’t have been able to slightly burn his lips then. Kaagami’s brain truly was stopping to work.

Seeing how quiet Kagami was, Tamaki was starting to dread his answer and was slightly panicking.

“Kagami-kun… um… are you alright? Y-You aren’t forced to give me an answer, but I would l you to at least consider even though I may be a pretty boring and plain girl…” Tamaki’s voice was getting quieter and quieter while she was talking.

Kagami caught how the girls voice was starting to shake more and more. That was it for him. He was not going to stand her degrading herself. She was after all, such a nice girl that looked out for people and that honestly went through shit no one should. He could still feel she was holding something back. This had made the boy even more worried. What could be worse than what had happened in middle school. Seeing her like this truly broke his heart. But it also helped him make his decision. Stopping her ranting, Kagami finally spoke up and reached out for her.

“Tamaki,” the girl immediately stopped her ranting when he felt Kagami’s hands on her own which she was unconsciously fiddling with, “Please stop degrading yourself like that. You are not plain at all, if anything you are just someone calm to be with. You may be cold and emotionless in the eyes of others, but that’s just because the read the book by its cover. They don’t know me like how I know you. We might have just have known each other for like 3 weeks or so, but even that was enough time for me to see that you are none of the things others say about you. The you that people just dismiss, was the you I fell in love with.”

Tamaki was shocked. No one has ever tell her that… Kagami sure was full of surprises.

Tamaki then stared at the ground, which caused her hair to hide her eyes. Kagami was starting to worry. Did he perhaps say something wrong? After all, who was he to say all the things he just said. He became even more worried when Tamaki’s shoulder started to tremble.

“O-Oi, Tamaki are you okay!?!?”

The girl suddenly looked up and started to hysterically laugh.

Kagami paled. Did the girl lose her mind or something? Did he push her to the brink of insanity?

“Tamaki…?”

“*huff* Tamaki you really know how to woo a girl don’t you? The brute you is actually a hidden softie. And the fact that you know what words to say at the times doesn’t fail to surprise me every time. You might have let me fall even deeper.

Kagami instantly went red again.

To distract his mind from the incredibly embarrassing things Tamaki just said, he decided to drop **the** question.

So seeing that we both confessed to the other in the weirdest way possible, will you go out with me…?

Tamaki froze while some memories decided to flash through her mind.

_“That’s what I like about you Tamaki.”_

_“You truly are interesting Tamaki.”_

_“You should just give up on him Tamaki. It’s for your own good.”_

_“You seem to have turned dull Tamaki. Goodbye”_

‘Stop! Stop thinking about that. Kagami isn’t like _him_.’

“I would truly like to Kagami-kun. But I would like to tell you something before that.”

Kagami then held her hand as a sign to of support and that she could continue.

“In middle school, I dated someone. Or more like I thought we were dating, but it seemed like he was playing with my feelings. So I’m sorry if I am so insecure about this. I’m honestly scared of being hurt again even I know that you are not like that Kagami-kun.”

Seriously were the Gods playing a dark prank on Tamaki when she was going through middle school. And who is the bastard that would take advantage on Tamaki like that. He truly must have been trash. Trash that Kagami was going to place at its rightful place if he ever gets to meet him.

“We don’t need to start dating immediately if you are uncomfortable Tamaki. After all a relationship must work both ways. If you need time, just take it. I’ll wait for you.” He then decided to place a kiss on her hands.

Tamaki was truly touched by Kagami words that lead to her giving Kagami one of her biggest and most genuine smiles.

“It seems my worries were for nothing. I’m sure nothing could go wrong with such a honest and genuine guy like you Kagami-kun. So yeah Kagami-kun. Let’s go out together.”

Both of them just sat there and looked at each other.

“So Kagami-kun I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Are you perhaps a drama fan? That kiss on my hands was way to romantic for a brute like you.”

“TAMAKI FOR FUCKS SAKE. WE JUST HAD A MOMENT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRRY. I dont have any excuses for how late this is. I hope you guys atleast enjoy this chapter ill try and get 2 more this weeks as a sorry.


	23. Chapter 22: Eyes without their shine

The two then proceeded to sit together in a comfortable silence, but if one looked closer you could see that they were slightly closer to the other.

The peaceful moment was however broken by a little ball of sunshine that came tray holding dinosaur shaped crackers.

“Tama-nee, Taiga-nii, I came to share with you guys!”

“Of course little man. I’m not one to reject free stuff and especially food.” Shouyou then proceeded to climb up the couch and sit in between them.

Tamaki feeling up to mischief, decided to put her hand on her mouth and looked at Kagami with judging eyes. “How stupid of you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami ever the idiot, didn’t notice that Tamaki was teasing her and heatedly answered back. “Why is it stupid?!?”

“What if you accept something from someone and it was poisoned? What am I supposed to do without you then?”

“Oh…So you were thinking for my own good then. I’ll be more cautious fr-”

Like, who would buy me vanilla milkshakes then Kagami-kun?

“TAMAKI, YOU BAST-”

“Kagami-kun you are in the presence of a child.” That, however, didn’t stop Kagami to glare at Tamaki.

“Tama-nee, don’t worry! Shouyou will not leave Tama-nee and buy all the milkshakes Tama-nee wants.”

Feeling touched Tamaki picked Shouyou and hugged him on her lap. “Aren’t you the sweetest Shouyou?”

Kagami feeling slightly jealous for a moment decided to question Shouyou.

“And how exactly are you going to do that little man?”

Shouyou not expecting the answer struggled to come up with something. “I-I-I’ll become a pro athlete and win lots of money and buy Tama-nee as many vanilla milkshakes she wants!”

Kagami feeling slightly intrigued by the boy’s answer questioned him further.

“A pro athlete? Why not pro ice skater? That’s the sports you are practicing right now, right?”

I am doing ice skating right now. But I also like other sports like baseball, football, basketball and more. Like how can I not be interested in them? Every sport is so ‘Bwah’ and ‘Sha’!” Kagami had the urge to put some sunglasses on. The boy was literally shining while excitingly rambling about all the sports he likes.

“As you can see Kagami-kun, Shouyou really likes sports. He even asks me to teach him basketball sometimes.”

“Really now?” Kagami then turned to look at the boy, “Little man, you want me to show ya some tricks?”

It seemed like the boy was shining even more brightly. “Yes please!”

“Sorry to ruin the moment, but I have to remind you two that it’s almost night right now. So there is no way you to are practicing anything right now.” Shouyou’s face instantly fell at this.

“Don’t make that face Shouyou. I didn’t get to finish. You guys may not do it right now, but maybe tomorrow or some other day in the week.” The boy instantly lit up again and smiled at his sister.

Kagami only watched the cute interaction in silence. He kind of envied their relationship seeing that he was an only son. He did however have someone that he considered a sibling back when he was in America, his hand lightly brushed against the ring that was the centerpiece of his chain necklace at his neck that was tucked in his shirt. However, things didn’t really end up that well between them when he left to Japan…

“Anyway Kagami-kun,” this brought Kagami out of his thoughts, “seeing that it is indeed getting late, I can’t be sending you to home this late.”

“Oh, there is no need Tamaki, I ca-”

“Nonsense Kagami-kun. What if they kidnap you or get in an acc-”

“Taiga.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can call me Taiga from now on…”

Both of them were blushing again, while staring deeply in the other’s eyes. Tamaki was blushing at the thought of calling Kagami by his first name, which is something she hasn’t done with anyone, meanwhile Kagami was blushing of embarrassment. What he said totally sounded like a line out of a drama or something. Kagami was itching to pick his phone and search where was the closest bridge.

“Then Taiga-nii, you should also call me by my first name then!”

Just like that the moment was broken by the little ball of sunshine. Kagami was seriously starting to suspect that the boy was doing this on purpose, but immediately stopped because how could someone with such innocent eyes be capable of that?

“Nah, I think little man suits you more.”

Shouyou tried to glare and scowl at Kagami, but it only made him look cuter which caused Kagami and Tamaki to laugh.

“But as I was saying T-Taiga-kun, I can’t allow you to go home at this hour, so how about staying the night here?”

Tamaki couldn’t believe he just called Kagami by his first name, it felt so strange but at the same time so intimate. These thoughts caused her to blush and a give a small smile.

Kagami brain had stopped working and he was just sitting there gaping with his mouth open at Tamaki. Again. Seriously how many times had his brain stopped working today. He knows that he was the one that told Tamaki to call her by his first name, but nothing prepared him for Tamaki actually complying with his wishes. His name had never sounded so nice coming out of someone else’s mouth. ‘Stop thinking about these things Taiga! Answer her questions and stop making a fool out of yourself.

“I-I wouldn’t like to intrude on you guys.”

“You are not intruding Taiga-kun. There is only the four of us living here. And there for sure is a room for you to stay at for the night today. So please, accept my offer.”

“If it truly isn’t an inconvenience, I’ll be staying over then.”

“Ok then. Shouyou would you mind going to and Sebastian to tell them that Taiga-kun is staying the night over. After that go take Marie to take a bath so you can then go to bed.”

“Ok Tama-nee! See you later Taiga-nii!” The boy then started to run towards the door and proceeded to open it and go outside. The two could hear his two small feet stumping away, only for Marie to scold him about running in the hallways.

“I didn’t know you were so bold Taiga-kun. You even said that in front of a kid.”

“Oi! It just said that without thinking. It’s also not wrong to hear the person you love say your name.”

Tamaki was honestly a bit surprised by Kagami’s cute comment. She couldn’t however help but tease him a bit.

“Seriously Taiga-kun, which drama did you learn these lines from. You even got the pout down to the note.” This caused Kagami to go full red. As soon as he recovered he started glaring at her, but Tamaki could see that there was no heat behind it.

“TAMAKI YOU-”

“Alright Taiga-kun. Seeing as you are going to stay the night here, I need to find you some clothes. I think I have some in my parent old room. Let’s go then.”

Before Kagami give an answer Tamaki was out the door, but left it open so Kagami could follow.

Kagami then followed Tamaki through the hallways while they were bickering with each other. After a minute or so they stopped in front of a double door, which Tamaki unlocked with some keys she pulled out of nowhere. ‘Is she a magician or some?”

“Come in then Taiga-kun.”

“Are you sure I can enter the room Tamaki? I don’t want to be rude and intrude into your parent’s room.” Kagami asked while facing Tamaki back.

“It’s okay Taiga-kun. It’s not like they are going to come back…”

“What do you mean with not coming back?” Kagami suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach. ‘Why did it suddenly feel start feeling cold?’

“It’s because there are dead.” Tamaki then turned and Kagami could see how her eyes seemed to have lost their shine.

“Tamaki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is one off the chapters I promised.  
> Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 23: Bet

“Tamaki…”

Kagami didn’t know what to say, but there were all kind of questions going through his brain at the moment. ‘Why did the nicest people go through the worst of things? Why is reality so cruel? Is there a way to take her pain away?’ Kagami knew that he probably wasn’t going to get an answer to these question any time soon. So he decided to do the only thing that he is currently able. Be there for her. So he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to hug Tamaki.

“Tamaki, I’m here if you want to talk it out. I know it’s hard to open up to people about feelings, but if you feel that opening up with lessen the burden, please do. I’m not forcing you to tell me anything, but I will always be here for you to lend you a shoulder. I’m sure it’s not going to be a burden for anyone, surely not me. After all, showing emotions, it’s not a sign of weakness, it’s a sign that we are alive. So take your time to heal.”

Tamaki just kept staring at Kagami with the same expression, but Kagami could see that her eyes at least lightened up a bit, not by much, but at least that’s a good sign.

“Th-Thank you, Taiga-kun for being so nice to me. I don’t feel comfortable enough to talk about this right now, but I’m willing to talk about it in the future when I sort out my feelings more. I hope you don’t mind waiting.”

“I don’t Tamaki, everyone heals at a different pace.” The two then, hesitantly, let go of the other.

“Taiga-kun really is wise. Maybe I should make you my private therapist.”

“C-Come on, I’m not that good. I just said the first thing that came to my mind. My mind is a therapist so she may have rubbed off on me,” said Kagami while blushing because of the compliment Tamaki gave him.

“Your words are just really reassuring you know. Now let’s get you some clothes now. My father was about your height so I think there should be something here. But seriously why did the height of my family’s side just go over me?” Tamaki was pouting while rummaging through the dresser.

“Without you height you are already this good.”

“Taiga-kun wouldn’t understand the struggle of being small.”

“What kind of struggles are there, huh?” asked Kagami feeling curious.

“As you already know my presence is week, but with my height it makes me even more unnoticeable. Can’t reach things on the top shelf, I get mistaken for a middle-schooler for some reason, I can be easily lost in a crowd and people look down on me. Ow, another one is when we were shopping today, someone bumped into me causing me to fall. Isn’t actually also how we met Taiga-kun?” Tamaki stops there and playfully glares at Kagami.

“OI! It was partially also your fault, you were reading a book while walking through a crowd!”

The two looked at each other and then started to laugh out loud. Unbeknownst to them, Sebastian was outside the door with a smile on his face. ‘I’m happy that you’ve met such a good person, young lady. I hope he’s can heal the wound that we couldn’t heal for you.’ He then walked to finish some other tasks, deciding to give the two teens some time for themselves.

After rummaging a bit through the dresser, Tamaki found a shirt and some shorts that seemed to fit Kagami. Tamaki then sent Kagami to the bathroom connected to the bedroom to change clothes. Once done they started walking back towards Tamaki’s study.

“So Tiaga-kun, what do you want to do now?”

“I don’t really know. We already finished homewerk in that study hour we had. Playing some games doesn’t sound too bad, but you probably don’t have any.”

“Taiga-kun it’s bad to assume things about others like that. For your information, I’m actually quite a video-game fanatic.”

“Y-YOU ARE?!?!”

“The childhood friend I told you about really got me into gaming in elementary.” Tamaki’s eyes became a bit sad but where quickly returned to her normal.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kagami started to walk fast down the hallway, but then turned to see that Tamaki had stayed at the same place. “Are we not going?”

“Taiga-kun… that’s not the way to the gaming room.”

“GAMING ROOM?!?”

“Yes Taiga-kun, gaming room. Now please, follow me.” She then turned around and started walking the other way, leaving Kagami to catch up to her.

“So what kind of games do you have? And how even do you guys have a whole ass gaming room?”

“My parents where huge into all sorts of games. From pool tables to video games, so they decided to make a room for all that.”

“You must have really been popular when you organized sleepover then.”

No, actually. I was never what you would call a social butterfly. That childhood friend of mine was the only friend I had through whole elementary. As a matter of fact, he’s the only one I’ve invited to my home when we were kids. So be grateful Taiga-kun you’re the second person I’ve invited to stay the night over.” Said Tamaki with a hint of playfulness at the end.

“This mere mortal is truly grateful to her highness.” Answered Kagami with a weird accent, while bowing a bit.

“Good that you know, mortal.” Both of their mouth were trembling, and then they couldn’t hold it back anymore and started to laugh loud, in Tamaki’s case, a bit louder than her usual voice.

“I really can’t remember the last time I laughed so hard. I truly am happy Taiga-kun.” said Tamaki, when she finally recovered from their laughing fit.

“If your happy, I’m happy.”

They finally seemed to have arrived at ‘the gaming room’.

“Never expected you to be the cheesy type of boyfriend Taiga-kun” said Tamaki while opening the room.

Kagami was honestly surprised. When Tamaki said her parents were into gaming she wasn’t kidding. The place looked like a mini arcade. Kagami could see a big screen on the wall. Below the screen there was all kinds of consoles with games. He could also see a pool table, a football table, an air hockey table, some literal arcade machine games and many more games. And the room was full of bean bags of all sizes and colors.

“You really weren’t kidding.”

“I wasn’t. So what do you want to do first?”

“Why don’t we try that air hockey table? I haven’t played with one of those in years, remind me of LA.”

“Okay then, but don’t cry when you lose to me, Taiga-kun.”

“As if I’m gonna lose. I was pretty good at these.”

“If you so confident, why don’t we do a bet then? Loser treats the other Maji’s for a week.”

“You on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the other chapter I promised.  
> I'm really gratefull for all the likes and comments I've gotten  
> Now Enjoy!


	25. Chapter 24: You like what you see?

When Kagami made the bet he was pretty confident about his gaming skills. After all, 90% of the times that he and his ‘brother’ played any type of games, he won. But now he was starting to doubt if it was his ‘brother’ that was really bad at anything that wasn’t basketball or if Tamaki was just pro or something. Like how did he not win not a single one of the games they played. They played air hockey, football table, ping pong, pool, just dance and the list goes on, but he never won a single one.

“TAMAKI YOU-!!! YOUDEFINETLY RIGGED THESE GAMES DIDN’T YOU!”

Tamaki dramatically gasps, “Taiga-kun how could you accuse me of such a thing? Do you really think so low of me, for me to resort to such tricks?”

“O-Of course not, it’s ju-"

“I obviously don’t need them to win against you.”

“You really have a thing for being a smartass, don’t you?”

“I prefer to call it a talent Taiga-kun. One I’ve honed and perfected over the years alongside basketball.”

Both of then looked at each other and proceeded to laugh at the stupidity of their little argument.

It was at this time that Sebastian decided to come into the room after silently giving the two teens time to enjoy themselves alone.

“Kagami-sama, a room has been prepared for our guest, it’s the one across yours.”

“Thank you Sebastian.”

“T-Thank you for preparing the room, Sebastian-san.” said Kagami, while stumbling across his words a bit, not being used to being addressed so formally.

My pleasure, Kagami-sama. Now if you excuse me, I’m taking my leave to my quarters for this night.

Telling Sebastian goodnight, both of them are then left alone again in the gaming room.

“Seeing as if it’s this late already, why don’t we go to sleep Taiga-kun?”

“Why not, I’m kinda tired from all the shopping today.”

“Let me show you to your room then.” Both of them picked up there schoolbags.

Tamaki feeling a bit braver, decided to hold Kagami’s hand and started to walk with him towards the exit of the room. However if she had turned back, she would have seen that Kagami was blushing, not having expected her to suddenly grab his hands.

After walking for 2 minutes or so they arrived at a door, which Kagami assumed was the one that he was going to use for tonight.

“This is going to be your room for tonight, Taiga-kun.” said Tamaki while opening the door.

The room was a pretty decent size room, with a two big windows with a view of the garden, that Kagami hasn’t had the chance to visit yet. Kagami noted that the garden seemed to have all kind of flowers in it and probably was taken good care of, not that he could tell because of the darkness outside. The room had a queen sized bed, that Kagami honestly wanted to jump on and take a good sleep on. Kagami also noted that there seemed to be 2 other doors next to each other in the room. One of them looked like a closet door, but he didn’t know what the other could be.

“What’s behind that door?” said Kagami while pointing at the door.

Ow, that’s this rooms personal bathroom. I would recommend you to take a bath before going to sleep Taiga-kun?

“Oi! Are you telling me I smell?”

No, I’m just suggesting you something for your own good.” said Tamaki with what to others would seem like a pretty monotone voice, but he could pick a bit a sarcasm behind it.

Kagami deciding to ignore it decided that he was going to take a bath anyway. He actually liked really long baths, he liked the feeling of all his stress and exhaustion seeping away.

“Ah, I forgot your clothes in the gaming room, wait a second Taiga-kun.”

Before Kagami could say that he could get it himself, the girl was out the door. Kagami, deciding to wait for the girl to come back, threw himself on the soft bed. And OMG was the best so soft. Kagami could already feel his consciousness starting to slip away, but remembered that he still really wanted to take a bath, so decided to go take bath then. Just when he was taking his undershirt off, Tamaki entered the room.

Both of them froze.

Tamaki had already practically seen Kagami shirtless the first day of school and had seen many more boys before that when she was in middle school, but there was just something different right now. Her eyes could help but wonder Kagami’s body a bit. No matter how polite of a girl she may seem to be, she was still a teen and like any teen she had to admit that Kagami really had a great body. Unlike her body, Kagami’s muscles screamed of raw power and strength, while hers was sleek and defined. After watching his body, her eyes slowly met with that of a sly smirking Kagami, however if you looked at his eyes, you could see that they were red from embarrassment.

“Like what you see Tamaki?” said Kagami, trying to sound cocky.

Tamaki feeling a bit embarrassed that she had been caught staring, decided to flip the tables and make Kagami flustered.

“Yes, a problem Tai-ga-kun~?” said Tamaki, while giving Kagami an innocent look.

‘THIS BASTARD!!! SHE IS TOTALLLY GIVING ME THAT LOOK ON PURPOSE. She leaves me no choice then.’

“THANKSFORTHECLOTHESGOODNIGHTHEN” Kagami grabbed the clothes and slammed the door close so quick that he left Tamaki dumbfounded. After regaining her motor functions, Tamaki started to laugh in the middle of the hallway. If anyone passed by they would have thought that Tamaki had lost it or something. After having calmed down, she decided to walk towards Shouyou’s room to checked if he had already fallen asleep, before going to sleep herself. After saying a quiet good night she started walking down the hallway.

On the other side of the door, Kagami was so red that it would put his hair to shame. He truly was an idiot. Why would he get all cocky and say that? And it didn’t even backfired against him. Tamaki laughing on the other side of the door just made matters worse. Just when he thought Tamaki finally headed towards her room, he heard a soft good night from the other side. He couldn’t help but smile. ‘Seems like things are going to change a bit in my life. I should tell Alex about this. It’s day right now in America, anyway. That is, after I take a bath however.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter way late than I expected. School be giving shit ton of essays and i honestly dont have enough braincells for all of these.  
> I wanted to make a longer but decided to let it end with both of them going to sleep.  
> Enjoy the chapter


	26. Chapter 25: The Audacity

‘Where am I?’

Kagami just woke up from what seemed to be one of his best sleep in quite a while. He was, however, met with an unfamiliar ceiling. Was he kidnapped? No that can’t be, he would have for sure fight back and got himself injured in the process and from the looks of it, he’s completely unharmed. Was this a prank? Can’t be. No one knows where he lives. He was starting to feel sleepy again. Maybe this is all just a dream and he needs to go to sleep too actually wake up again. But what if it wasn’t? He should probably try to find out where the hell he is, but his eyes were starting to close anyway.

“Taiga-kun, it’s time to wake up!”

Everything just hit Kagami simultaneously.

He remembered everything that happened yesterday. From their outing, them buying food, Tamaki ki-kissing him, picking Tamaki’s little brother, going to her study, her telling him her story, them playing in the gaming room and that embarrassing moment at the door and her taking till late with Alex about Tamaki.

‘Wait a second, does that mean we are dating? Do I need to officially confess and ask her out? OMG WHAT SHOULD I DO?’

“Taiga-kun, are you awake? Are you okay?”

‘Stupid open your mouth and answer her!’

“Y-YES!”

Oh my god! Why did his voice have to betray him and crack and that exact moment. Maybe he can play it off as his it being his morning voice.

“Ok then. Sebastian took the opportunity to take your clothes and give them a wash so you can wear them again today. They should almost be dry. So he will be bringing them soon. I’ll be waiting for you for breakfast then. Sebastian will show you the way.”

“Thanks Tamaki. I appreciate it.”

Good at least it seems his voice finally decided to cooperate with him.

“There is no need to say thanks, Taiga-kun. I’m just being a good host,” there was a brief pause, “And you are special to me so… Anyway, see you at breakfast Kagami-kun!”

Kagami could hear her walking down the hallway with a slightly faster pace than normal. Kagami couldn’t believe what came out of her mouth and she herself also didn’t expect that, if her faster pace wasn’t an obvious indicator. She probably must have been embarrassed, she even slipped and called him by his last name just now.

This morning really was too eventful for Kagami brain and soul. So he decided to go freshen up in the bathroom and get his emotions and thought together.

Tamaki was thankful that she seemed to be the only one in the hallway. She wouldn’t want anyone to see her bright red face. What came over her to say such a thing? Maybe Taiga’s cheesiness was starting to rub off on her. Tamaki, however, did mean what she said. Even though not knowing Taiga for a long time, she could tell that he was different. She felt saver with him. Which in itself is a miracle. The only person she ever felled really save with was her parents, her little brother, Sebastian and Marie. Sebastian and Marie because she literally was raised around them, so it was natural for her to feel save with them. But for Kagami, someone she hasn’t even known for a month to crawl his way into her heart as if it was nothing? It honestly kind of terrified Tamaki how fast he did that. But it also made her a little excited. There was just something special about him.

Her train of thought was then suddenly broken by a beep. The beep seemed to be a notification from her personal phone. She was honestly surprised, not many people had her personal phone number. She decided to check who it could be. It seemed like there were a bunch of notification from last night. But though to her barely checking her do not disturb been on she did not notice. Thinking that it may be an emergency, she quickly opened her messenger app. She did not expect this…

*last evening*

**Tamaki Protection Squad**

**Chat Noir is online**

**Chat Noir**

Guys…

**Luck Freak**

What is it Kise? Not that I care or anything

**Princess Peach**

Did something bad happen Ki-chan?

**Chat Noir**

Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi she just-

**Red Emperor**

Spit it out, Ryouta. And that’s an order.

**Chat Noir**

She was talking with the boy. She then got kinda sad

**Bottomless Stomach**

I’ll crush anyone that made Kuro-chin sad.

**Red Emperor**

Shintarou do you perhaps have a pair of scissors?

**Luck Freak**

I do, in fact, have some right here. It’s today’s Cancer lucky item. As expected, Oha Asa is never wrong.

**Chat Noir**

…Wait guys that’s not the worst part…

**Lazy good for nothing**

What is it then Kise?! Spit it out and stop cutting your sentences.

**Chat Noir**

Okay, okay fine

The guy seemed to have told her something then.

And she… kissed him…

**Lazy good for nothing**

…

**Luck Freak**

…

**Bottomless Stomach**

…

**Princess Peach**

…

**Red Emperor is starting a videocall**

**Accept Decline**

*Present*

**Red Emperor has created the group GOM**

**Yuki Onna has been added to GOM**

**Red Emperor**

Tamaki, why is Ryouta saying that he saw you kissing a guy?

He must have seen someone else right?

His eyes must be broken right?

**Chat Noir**

Akashicchi is a meanie.

My eyes are perfectly fine.

I’m 100% sure that it was Kurokocchi!

I would never confuse Kurokocchi’s beauty with someone else’s.

**Luck Freak**

Kise, half the time you don’t even notice Kuroko.

**Chat Noir**

You guys also don’t, so there’s that

**Peach Princess**

Tamaki-chan, what Ki-chan is saying is not true right?

The guy didn’t force you or anything right?

**Bottomless Stomach**

If that red-head forced Kuro-chin, I’m crushing him.

**Chat Noir**

I’m scared~~~

Murasakibaracchi sounds mad

**Lazy good for nothing**

How do you even know what he sound like. We are literally texting

**Luck Freak**

It seems that Aomine still managed to preserve some of his braincells. I’m honestly impressed.

**Lazy good for nothing**

Bastard… Stop looking down on me.

Tetsu want me to beat that bastard up?

You shouldn’t involve yourself with trash like him

Tamaki seriously couldn’t believe the audacity of his ‘friends’. They were the ones that hurt her the most. There is a reason she didn’t tell them what school she was going to and silently quit the club. It was obvious she didn’t want any contact with them. But here they are, putting their noses were it doesn’t belong. Tamaki wasn’t having any of it.

**Yuki Onna**

It’s none of all your damn fucking business!

**Yuki Onna has left the group**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later than expected.  
> School kinda started for me. And first test we get is dutch, which literally knowing even opened the book for in 3 months. Atleast we failing as a class I guess. Also had math test yesterday, it kinda went meh I guess.  
> I'm sorry if the chapter is kinda short, I'll try to make the next one longer if I can.  
> There will probably be another update this week.  
> Thanks for all the comment and reviews and questions and even suggestion are always appreciated.  
> Till next time OwO


	27. Chapter 26: Who in their right mind would do that? (part 1)

Shouyou might be just a little boy, but even he noticed that his sister was in a bad mood as soon as she entered the dining room.

‘Why is Tama-nee mad? Everything had been going good these days. He thinks that that’s because of Taiga-nii. Did Taiga-nii make Tama-nee mad. No, that can’t be true. They were fine last night and sister had just gone to wake him up. So what could it be?’

Shouyou the noticed that his sister was holding the phone pretty hard. Her knuckles where even turning white with how strong she was gripping the phone. It was a miracle that it didn’t break, after all his sister was quite strong. So her being mad had something to do with her phone.

‘Did someone tell her something she didn’t like? Who in their right minds would tell his sister, the best in the world, something bad?’

Shouyou wanted to ask her what was wrong, but knew that she wasn’t going to tell her, because she has the tendency to bottle of things. Shouyou had once hear her crying alone in her room some nights after the incident… Shouyou didn’t like that so he knocked on the door. When she there were no traces of tears, but you could see that her eyes were swollen. He then asked her if he could sleep with her. If she couldn’t tell him anything, then he will at least be there with her and cuddle with her. Their mom used to tell him that he was the best cuddler after all.

So, knowing that he wouldn’t get an answer by asking her he decided to do another thing he was best had. Giving hugs.

“Good morning Tama-nee!!!” screamed the boy while crashing into his older sister’s legs.

It seemed his plan worked, when he saw the grip on his sister’s phone falter and she smiled at him.

“Good morning Shouyou.”

You could find one Tamaki and Kagami walking towards Seirin after they had dropped Shouyou at his school. Kagami had felt something wrong with Tamaki since he entered the dining room for breakfast. He didn’t directly ask her anything, because they were with the others, but now that they are alone he could ask her. After all, he didn’t like to see the girl sad.

“Tama, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong Kagami-kun.”

“You see, something is wrong. You just called me by my last name. If you don’t want to talk about it, there’s nothing I can do. But know that I’ll always be there if you want to talk, so at least don’t lie about nothing been wrong.”

Tamaki stared at Kagami for a bit.

“You really are too good for me Taiga-kun.” Kagami could hear the fondness in her voice. “Okay then, I’ll tell you. Somehow one of _them_ saw us yesterday at the park. And they saw us ki-kiss. And he decided to tell all of them. They then made a group chat asking me if it was true, trying to act as if they relaly cared about me. I don’t know why they did all of that. Its none of their business, after they all hurt me like that. They talked as if nothing happened. It’s like they don’t even realise what they did. It…. just makes me mad.”

Tamaki could feel Tamaki’s frustration with every word she said. At this point Kagami was starting to doubt if they were sane. Do they not realize that what they did was absolutely disgusting and that Tamaki is mad at them. Like she quit the team and all. And they still be activing as if nothing happened. Why do they keep tormenting Tamaki like this even though, she cut ties with them. She really did not deserve this. Kagami could not undo the past, but he can at least try and make Tamaki’s future nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. I just went ahead and ditched. my school decided to give some tests even though we barely had lessons in quarantine. And I was generally tired and didnt know how to make this chapter. But I guess a small chapter is atleast a chapter.   
> My brain has also honestly been full with ideas of fics of other animes and crossovers between them. My mind is just a mess of different universes.  
> Ill try to update as soon as possible  
> Again im sorry


	28. Chapter 27: Who in their right mind would do that? (part 2)

Kagami’s day was a rollercoaster of emotions, first because Tamaki’s day was going bad, hence making him mad. Like seriously, how did those idiots contact her after all this time and try to get in the way of them. Are they that dumb that they don’t realize Tamaki’s angry at them. Teiko was after all, if what Tamaki said was right, a pretty elite school. But maybe they sometimes must let idiots in because of other choices if Tamaki’s ‘friends’ got in with their level of stupidity.

Second, because he was mad excited and nervous at the same time. He saw the coach skipping around the halls off the school for some reason. And if what their senpai’s said was true then it was either the coach just made a new training regimen, in which there deaths are almost guaranteed, or a practice match with a super strong team. Kagami was hoping it was the second one.

He was happy though, that with the day, Tamaki’s mood seemed to become better and better. Their relationship as a whole didn’t change that much, especially to the normal eye. But if you looked closer you could see that they were standing and sitting closer to the other, they exchanged food and their touches seemed to linger a bit more than usual. But as a whole not much had changed. But of them weren’t really into PDA.

Some minutes after practiced had started and they were training shots you could hear the noise of footsteps coming towards the gym. It looked like the person was… skipping? It was none other than their coach, which them called them all over.

“Ok, people I got some good news!” she then paused for the suspense, “we have a practice match with Kaijou High tomorrow!

“KAIJOU?!!??!” Everyone screamed but Tamaki and Kagami. Kagami didn’t know why the guys were making such a fuss about this. Was Kaijou really popular or something? He then turned to ask Tamaki if she knew anything, but was surprised to find her nervous as mad…? She was fine a minute ago and Kagami knew only one thing that can shift her mood so fast.

*at the entrance of Seirin High*

In front of the school stood a tall blond boy with uniform of another school.

“Seirin High, huh? So this is the school that Kurokocchi decided to go to. It looks so pristine and new.”

Around him there was a pretty large group of girls looking at him in awe.

“Wow look at him. He’s so tall.”

“Could he be a model?”

“I would do anything to date him.”

“Go ask him his number then! It’s not everyday we see a hottie like him”

“Wait! Isn’t he Kise Ryouta?”

“Kise Ryouta?”

“Yes! The brand new model that’s been making a name for himself these days.”

“No surprise in that though. He definitely stands out!”

The boy seemed to be totally oblivious or was plainly ignoring the girls surrounding him and talking about him. He started to make his way towards what he assumed was a gym.

*back to the gym*

“KAIJOU HIGH! You mean that school on national level that managed to get into the Inter High every year?”

“Yes, that Kaijou. The seemed to be even stronger this year. They managed to get their hands on one of the members of the generation of miracles, Kise Ryouta.”

“SERIOUSLY!?”

Kagami was honestly excited. He wanted to beat the crap of this Kise Ryouta for hurting Tamaki. But before him avenging him, comes the wellbeing of Tamaki. As the guys were discussing the Generation of Miracles, he took Tamaki a bit to the side to talk.

“Are ya okay Tamaki?”

“Honestly, I’m a bit nervous. I knew we would eventually have to face them, but I didn’t think that it would happen this soon.”

“I probably won’t fully understand what you feel, but remember I’m here for you and we sure as hell are going to beat their asses!”

That seemed to put a smile on Tamaki’s face. “Language Taiga-kun. But yes, let’s beat them together with this team, partner!” She raised her arm and stretched it towards him in a fist.

“You bet.” Kagami fist bumped her back.

NOW, NOW EVERYONE LET’S GET BACK TO WORK! WE ARE NOW GOING TO PLAY AGAINST EACH OTHER”

*30 minutes later*

Just when the coach was to call for a break she was then interrupted by the screaming of girls. Somehow, without them realizing, the gym was suddenly full of girls. By the stage their seemed to be some girls surrounding a blond guy. Were they asking him for autographs…?

Just as Riko was about to scream for everyone to piss off she recognized the boy. ‘What is the Generation of Miracles’ Kise Ryouta doing here?

“Kise-kun…” said Tamaki barely above a whisper.

‘Kise-kun? Does that mean this blondie is one of those bastards?’ Kagami was ready to give the bastards some words, but was stopped by Tamaki’s hands or his harm. She gently shook her head, silently telling him not to, and stepped to the front.

“It’s been a while, Kise-kun.”

Kurokocchi!!! Please wait 5 minutes. I’m coming!!!

Riko was fuming. How dare he come, disrupt their practice and then ask them to wait 5 more minutes. She then sighed. There was nothing else to do than wait so all the girls can get their asses of she guessed.

*5 minutes later*

Finally, he finished giving his autographs to the girls. He then abruptly started to sprint towards Tamaki with his arms open as if wanting to give her a hug.

Kagami was having none of that shit.

Just when the blondie was about to reach Tamaki for a hug, which seemed more like a tackle, Kagami gently pulled Tamaki to the side, which caused Kise to fall comically to the ground.

“Ouch, that hurts!!! Oi, how dare you interrupt mine and Kurokocchi’s emotional reunion.”

“Emotional reunion my ass. It seemed like you wanted to tackle the life straight out of Tamaki.”

Kagami was straight fuming, but toned it down when Tamaki brushed their arms together out of the eye of the others.

“What are you doing here Kise-kun?”

“I of course came to check up on you Kurokocchi! When I heard my team was having a practice match against Kurokocchi’s, I couldn’t help the excitement to go against my teacher and see what kind of team she has now!”

Teacher? Kagami saved this piece of information for a later conversation with Tamaki, if she was okay with it.

“Why?” Everyone shivered at Tamaki’s tone. Everyone, but Kise, that seemed to be totally oblivious to it.

“I just explained why Kurokochhi!”

“Why did you come here? We haven’t nothing to do with each other anymore.”

“Wha-What do you mean with that Kurokocchi?” He was starting to reach out his hands towards Tamaki, but was stopped by a ball coming right at his face. He barely managed to catch it. The ball came from no other than Kagami, that tched because the ball didn’t actually hit him

“What’s up with that weird ass name. You say Kurokocchi this, Kurokocchi that. Why don’t you just do what you said you were going to do. And that is see what kind of team she has. I challenge you to a one-on-one, blondie.”

“Did your mom never tell you it was rude to interrupt someone conversation? But, okay I accept you challenge. I must warn you though, I am the weakest of us.”

The 2 of them proceeded to walk towards the middle of the court. No one said anything, because they were curious about who was going to win.

It started with Kise having the ball. Kagami looked at his eyes and notice him looking at the right side and decided to try and block him there, but it was a fake. Kise was then speeding towards the net with Kagami hot on his trails but ended up doing a fake again to then end it with a dunk.

Riko however seemed to notice something.

‘Th-That’s the same dunk Kagami did just a while ago!’ Before they were interrupted by Kise’s fangirls Kagami performed that move on Junpei. She was then reminded of the rumors regarding Kise and his nickname. The Copy Cat. He is able to see the moves once and copy them almost doing to a T.

‘That sure is annoying skill to have…’

“Is he really your teammate Kuroko-san?”

“No, he’s not. It seemed I underestimated their growth. He is now way more powerful than before.”

Meanwhile Kagami was in a stupor. ‘He’s stronger and quicker than me! Tamaki really wasn’t kidding when she said they would destroy me in a minute. And he’s supposed to be the weakest of them? Are they even high school kids!?’

Kise then stopped and looked at the figure of Kagami on the ground after being blown away by Kise’s dunk and shook his head.

“This won’t do. Please hand Kuokocchi over.”

“HAAA!?! WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT BLONDIE!?”

“I can’t allow Kurokocchi potential and talent e wasted on such a weak team. Come on Kurokocchi come to Kaijou with me. It’s not that far from Seirin.”

“No.”

“But Kurokocchi-”

No. You don’t have a say. I promised to them to beat the Generation of Miracles together.”

“Wha-What are you saying Kurokocchi? It’s not like you to joke like this. Isn’t winning everything? The very own motto of Teikou.”

“I also used to think that winning was everything but not anymore. After what it did to us… Winning is nothing if you do it alone in a team sports.

“Kurokocchi-”

“There is nothing to discuss Kise-kun.”

“Then let’s make a bet Kurokocchi. If your team beats me in the practice match I’ll drop this and let you do whatever you want and leave you alone. But if I win, you come to Kaijou with me.”

Tamaki seemed to think a bit about this.

“Ta-” Just when Kagami was about to question Tamaki she interrupted him.

“Why should I even accept this. If you keep bothering, I’ll just call the police and file a case of harassment.”

Everyone, including Kise, looked at Tamaki flabbergasted.

“And Kise-kun, I advise you to get off these schoolgrounds. You can get in problem from coming here without permission. See you tomorrow we definitely are not going to lose.”

Tamaki then started to walk out the gym to go fill her bottle of water. After some second of standing there, Kagami also picked his bottle and followed her leaving a Kise frozen in shock behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my lazy ass another week later with this chapter. Today iz my grandma's birthday and am finally getting my report. So I should probs be asleep to wake up later but yeet.  
> I kinda liked this chapter and feeled more inspired so there might be another update this week.  
> Thank you for the comments and and kudos and I hope you guys are liking the story.
> 
> And im thinking of maybe doing some one-shots of some other series ive watched. So please feel free to leave a suggestions in the comments and ill respond saying if i watched the anime or not and if im interested in the idea.
> 
> See ya guys later! UwU


	29. Chapter 28: Kaijou vs Seirin (part 1)

Kagami followed Tamaki to the nearest water tap. They were walking together in silence. Kagami could practically feel the rage coming from Tamaki. Not being able to stand it anymore, he decided to start talking first.

“Are you okay?” Good job stupid. What kind of question is that? It’s obvious that she isn’t okay. Where did the smooth Kagami of yesterday go to? He then heard Tamaki sighed.

“I’m not really, but thank you for at least asking. I acted childish back there… I shouldn’t have acted so rude, that’s so unlike me. But I… just lost it when he said to leave the team behind. Can’t I just live my own life? They don’t have a say in what I decide!”

“Your right, you did act unlike your usual self back there. But… you are allowed to. After all you, just like everyone else, are human, you are allowed to get mad and act childish.” Kagami hooked his and her hands while saying this and gave her a smile, “And honestly that asshole deserved that. Like what kind of person barges in, interrupts someone’s training and then demand to give someone to them as if they were an item. You are a living human being perfectly capable of doing decisions, unlike them.”

Tamaki couldn’t help but thing for the nth time these past 2 days that she truly had hit jackpot. She squeezed hers and Kagami’s intertwined hands and smiled back at him. Kagami was happy that he seemed to have calmed Tamaki back down to her usual self. She shouldn’t be forced to feel anger.

“Thank you Taiga-kun. Why don’t we…umm… go to the new ice cream parlor that opened up recently at the shopping district we went to and grab some ice cream? My treat ofcourse.”

“Why not?” agreed Kagami immediately seeing it as a chance to get to know Tamaki better, “Talking about ice cream, what is your favorite flavor?”

“Vanilla ofcourse.”

“Why did I even ask honestly? I’m still wondering where those 3 2-liter vanilla milkshakes went to.”

The 2 had finally arrived at the tap and were filling their water bottles.

“It went to my stomach ofcourse, Taiga-kun. It can’t magically disappear. No back to the topic of ice cream, what’s your favorite flavor?”

“I like cookies and cream, but if we talking about the main three, then I would say strawberry. I prefer all strawberry flavored snacks and sweets in general.”

“Strawberry? That’s pretty cute coming from a big guy like you Taiga-kun.” said Tamaki as if trying to pick a fight with Kagami.

“What’s that suppose to mean, huh!?” responded Kagami seemingly angry, but Tamaki could sense that there was no heat behind it.

“Nothing” Tamaki finished filling her bottle and started walking back towards the gym drinking from her water bottle.

‘This little piece of s-’

“It just one of the cute things that I’m going to treasure about you Taiga-kun.”

And just like that Tamaki made Kagami go bright red.

“Taking this chance, Tamaki decided to tease Kagami a little. “Oh Taiga-kun, didn’t know that liking strawberry flavored foods, also made you the same color as a strawberry. Maybe we should go to the hospital first for a checkup, Tai-Ga-kun~!”  
  


How Kagami wanted to burry himself this moment.

*The next day*

You could find the Seirin team the next morning in front of the gates of Kaijou High. There school compared to Kaijou was more pristine, because it was new, but Kaijou was definitely bigger than theirs. They could spot some signs telling how to get to certain facilities.

The team was waiting from someone to come pick them up and escort them to the basketball teams gym. After having gazed a bit at the school, Tamaki turned back to Kagami only to be met with red eyes.

“Okay Taiga-kun, come clean to me, why are your eyes red?” the bluenette had tried to get the answer out of Kagami earlier in the day, but he refused to answer her for some reason.

“Okay, fine fine. I was so excited that I couldn’t sleep last night.”

Tamaki smiled. Not a kind one, but that one she does every time she’s about to mess with Kagami. “Seriously Taiga-kun? What are you, an elementary school kid, excited for their first field trip?” Tamaki was laughing, but quiet enough that only Kagami could hear, “I guess that’s just another one of your cute quirks.”

Kagami know of he should react. Should he be feeling mad that Tamaki was making fun of him at first or shy and embarrassed by her last comment. He was however saved off deciding how to react, when seemingly the person that was suppose to escort them to the gym arrived.

“KUROKOCHI~~~!”

His mood instantly soured when he heard the annoying voice and then saw that their escort was a certain blond, which at the moment was running full speed towards Tamaki with his hands open as if expecting a hug. ‘Seriously the nerve of this guy…’. Kagami didn’t need to fear for the safety of Tamaki, seeing as the girl had effortlessly dodged the ‘hug’ of the blond with a simple step to the left, that just made her stand closer to Kagami.

“KUROKOCHI!!! THAT’S MEAN!”

“Tackling someone as soon as you see them is also rude.”

“But it was not a tackle…”

Kagami decided to then interfere.

“It sure seemed as a tackle for me blondie. Now would you finally do what you came here to do.”

“You sure are annoying ya know. Maybe I should quiet you down by defeating you.”

It was obvious that Kise was quite mad at Kagami’s intervention. But Kagami sure as hell wasn’t about to back down.

“Let me correct you, blondie. You are not going to fight only me, you are fighting the whole Seirin Basketball club and we sure as hell ain’t about to lose to you.”

There was quite a heavy atmosphere around the two players and it was growing heavier by the second. Deciding that enough was enough, Riko stopped the glaring that seemed to be going on between the 2.

“Okay fellas, leave your fight for the court. Now Kise-san, could you please show us the way to the gym.”

Kise then turned back to his carefree persona at a scarily speed.

“Ofcourse!”

The blond was really working on Kagami’s nerve. As they were walking, Kagami suddenly felt a small bump at his side. When he turned to look at what it was, it was Tamaki softly looking at him with a smile on her face. She didn’t say anything, but it was obvious she was trying to lift Kagami’s mood up. And it worked, Kagami then whispered a soft thanks to Tamaki. This exchange didn’t however go unseen. Kise had seen everything.

‘How dare this guy that barely knows Tamaki take all of her attention for himself. He must be planning to hurt her or something. Not on out watch though.’ Kise decided that he would have to update the other guys after he wins the game against Seirin and show Tamaki how bad of a team she had decided to join.

They had finally arrived at what appeared to be the gym. Kise being the drama queen he is, opened the door dramatically up and screamed his return. He was however met with a kick to the gut by a guy with short black hair. Kagami can’t lie, this lifted up his mood a bit.

“KISE!!! Tell me why you took so long or I’ll kick you!?!”

“But you already hit me Kasamatsu-senpai!!!”

The guy with short black hair, whose named seemed to be Kasamatsu, then turned towards Seirin.

“You guys must be Seirin. I’m the captain of the Kaijou basketball club, Kasamatsu Yukio. A pleasure to meet you and let’s have a nice match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flies so fast. I didnt even notice i almost didnt update for 2 weeks i thought it was 9 nine days or something. Here is a new chapter for you guys. I always appreciate comments and thanks for the kudos you guys have left behind for me.
> 
> Till next time


	30. Chapter 29: Kaijou vs Seirin (part 2)

Riko was fuming. Not only was the other’s team coach looking down on them and letting them use only half the court to play, but he also dared not put Kise in, saying that “Kise is on another whole level than them”. Like, how dare he!? Riko wanted nothing else but to walk there and rip that excuse of hair off the coach’s head.

And as the cherry on top Kise had the nerve to come back and tell us if we can’t let the coach put him in, they don’t deserve to play him. Riko would have lost it if it wasn’t for the bluenette standing beside her and calming her down.

“Don’t worry coach. This just means we can take them by surprise and teach them not to underestimate people.”

“I know, but ughhh, it’s infuriating. I think he’s looking even more down on us just cause I’m a girl. I don’t know how you can even keep calm and not become mad in this kind of situation.”

“I am mad. It’s just I’ve learned to hide it and let my actions speak for themselves.”

“It seems you have experience.”

“Let’s just say that being a girl and making it to be a regular on the Teikou’s boy team wasn’t a walk through the park.”

“Buy you made it and that’s what matters I guess. Ok, no reason to get madder, we just gotta show them what Seirin is made of, isn’t that right.”

“Yes!”

“Oh, coach.”

“Yes?”

“I forgot to tell you, I normally reach my limits around the 3rd set so you may have to take me out then…”

Riko stared at her.

“WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT NOW, YOU STUPID GIRL!?! I’ll need to make a whole new strategy now.”

“If it helps, I could help you make a new strategy coach, I like strategizing.”

“I guess that makes it a tad bit better.”

After having calmed down and talked about some strategies for a while with, Riko ordered the team to start doing their warmups and groups of 2 and to be prepared to give the other team a lesson.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym, Kise was looking at Tamaki and Kagami which seemed to be practically glued to her all the time stretch together while talking. ‘How dare he even be near Tamaki?!!? He must be somehow tricking her… Poor Kurokocchi! Wait until this match is over and I’ll get you of there, Kurokocchi!!’ Kise thoughts were however stopped by a kick on his side.  
  


“Ouch!!! Why did you always kick me, Kasamatsu-senpai!?!” You could practically see the imaginary crocodile go down his face.

“Because you are acting like a creep staring at those two! What’s your deal with them anyway?”

That big guy is obviously tricking my innocent Kurokocchi into spending time with him! He must be stopped!

What the hell you mean “my Kurokocchi”, huh!? First of all she is her own person not a property that you own and how the hell do you even know her.”

“Of course I know her, she thought me everything I know about Basketball!!! I’m her number one student.” said Kise while puffing his chest with pride.

“Really?!”

“Yes! So, you should not underestimate her senpai, she is strong.”

“Was not thinking on doing that. But at least that means this match is gonna be fun.” Said Kasamatsu while smirking, “And now stop staring at them like that you creep.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop. Just don’t hit me again senpai.”

The 2 teams were then called to shake hands before starting the game.

“Seirin, where is your 5th member?”

“I’m right here.” answered Tamaki.

And like everytime Tamaki seems to appear out of thin air, everyone screams in surprise.

“WHERE THE HELL SHE COME FROM?!”

“WAS SHE ALWAYS THERE?”

“Ok, now let it be a good match.” The referee proceeded to throw the ball in the air when everyone was in position.

Kaijou got their hands on the ball first and it was directly passed to Kasamatsu, who then started to dribble the ball and shouting orders to his teammates. But before he could notice it, Tamaki had sneaked behind him and stole the ball and started to make her towards the net.

‘Where the hell did she come from…?’

Kasamtsu did not let this, however, stop him from catching up to her and block her, but what he did not see was Kagami coming from behind. Tamaki then smoothly passed the ball behind her to Kagami and Kagami proceeded to dunk the ball hard in the hoop. The entirety of the Kaijou team was surprised.

“Hell yeah.” Just when Kagami was about to lift his hand to give Tamaki a high five he realized that he had broken the hoop and the hoop was in his hands.

“Um…. Oops?”

Kagami turned to look and see that Riko was apologizing to the coach of the other team with what he assumed was supposed to be an apologetic smile, but seemed more like sarcastic smile to him. But if you listened close, you could hear that she wasn’t any bit sorry for what Kagami had done. Tamaki deciding to join Riko also decided to make a snide comment to the other coach.

“That’s unfortunate. Seeming as that hoop is no longer useable though to bad maintenance, would you allow us to use the full court?”

You could practically see the smoke coming out of the coach’s ears. Tamaki turned a bit to the side and smiled smugly to herself. This smile however did not go unnoticed by Kagami.

“You truly are evil you know that Tamaki.”

I wouldn’t necessarily say that I’m evil Taiga-kun.”

“Yeah, sure.” Said Kagami while ruffling Tamaki’s hair a bit.

On the other side of the gym Kise was warming up, seeing as the coach had finally decided to put him in the game. But he was now fuming.

“How dare he touch Kurokocchi’s hair. She wouldn’t even let me do that. If I even touched a strand of her hair she would have punched me in the stomach!!!”

“Maybe, she punched you because she isn’t a fan of PDA? I don’t know if you have noticed but you are a really touchy individual. And I’m sure if she let you do it once, you were not going to stop, so she drew the line there. And anyway go back to your warming up and stop obsessing yourself with her, before I kick you.”

“Ok senpai…” Kise honestly looked like an overgrown kicked puppy in Kasamatsu’s eye.

After the Kaijou benchwarmers finished cleaning the court the game then proceeded. Both team were doing well and the combination between Kagami and Tamaki just kept surprising them, but they did after all have a member of the Generation of Miracles on their team so they were holding just fine, Kaijou was, after all, no weak team.

Seirin could however see, how Kise was copying some moves that Kagami was doing and seemed to make it his own and sometimes even better.

Instead of getting frustrated Kagami seemed to be getting more and more excited and was doing more and more outstanding plays. Tamaki seeing that he may burn himself to quick chopped him on his side real quick.

“WHAT THE HELL TAMAKI!!”

“Slow down a little bit Taiga-kun. Tiring yourself early is not the way.”

“Fine. But it seems like I found his weakness.”

Het pretty boy-

“Oh, I didn’t know you rolled that way Taiga-kun, I fully support though.”

Oh my god, shut up Tamaki. *cough cough* As I was saying I know ya weakness blondie.

Kise looked puzzled. “What weakness are you talking about?”

Kagami then proceeded to reveal Tamaki who was behind him.

“Its none other than Tamaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here i am with a new chapter half a month later. I'm sorry for the wait. I don't know its just something about being on vacation that doesn't motivate me to write. It seemed like i write a lot better when I'm going to school and under stress for some reason.
> 
> Anyway thanks for all the kudos and comments and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story.
> 
> Okay then, till next time. I'll try not to let y'all wait for too long


	31. Chapter 30: Accident (part 1)

Kise couldn’t believe the words that just came out of the currently laughing Kagami’s mouth. ‘Kurokocchi… being my weakness? What is this guy even saying?’ He was silently wondering to himself while walking to the bench because it was the end of the first-quarter of the game. The coach was currently giving them critique over the game play and asking them why they aren’t beating Seirin up, afterall they were one of the best in their prefecture. So it should have been an easy win for them. He, however, tuned his coach out and was thinking heavily on what Kagami said. He couldn’t completely deny what Kagami said. He never truly played a serious match against Kuroko, they always played together on the same team. So he couldn’t help but wonder if what he said was true…His thoughts were then interrupted by a loud whistle signifying the beginning of the second-quarter of the game.

As soon as the at the game continued Kise felt the change. Kagami and Kuroko seemed to be coordinating their moves more and more making it difficult for him to follow them. He couldn’t help but be reminded of their shared time together in Teikou. Their teamwork was had a resemblance to Kuroko and **his** teamwork together during matches. Now that he’s thinking about it, when was the last time he saw those two coordinate in a match? He couldn’t remember… That should have started ringing some bells in his head, but he was in the middle of a match and needed all the concentration possible to halt their teamwork, that was honestly, starting throwing him off.

“Don’t think that because of your teamwork you guys are going to win this game. Afterall, having played with Kurokocchi in Teikou, I know her weakness. She should be reaching her limit around thee 3rd set!” said Kise. His teammate then passed him the ball and was about to start heading to his basket, but was met with a surprise.

“K-Kurokocchi?!?!” Tamaki was currently on Kise, not allowing him to head to his basket.

All around the gymnasium you could hear whispers of shock of people asking where Tamaki came from and how they hadn’t seen her in the game until now.

Kise smirked, “I don’t know what you are up to Kurokocchi, but you are not stopping me that easily!” Kise then proceeded to go around Tamaki, but couldn’t help but feel that she let him off to easily. Tamaki mostly played as a passing strategist in Teikou, but he knew that she was capable of much more. It also seemed like his feeling was right, as soon as he got past Tamaki, Kagami was blocking his path.

Kagami gave Kise a smirk of his own back, “You are wrong. We are not trying to stop you.” Right at the end of that sentence Kise couldn’t feel the ball feel the ball in his hands anymore.

‘A BACKTIP!?!’

Kagami decided to then finish his sentence, “We are trying to let you thru!”

Riko looked at the play with smug smir on her face at the sidelines.

‘I guess not even Kise can react to someone invisible coming up from behind in time.’

Kise got the ball again and proceeded to jump.

“That’s nice and all, but who said I couldn’t jump and do a three-pointer.”

His play was however blocked and slapped out the way by Kagami, that seemed to have used Tamaki’s head a support for his jump.

‘They got me. This seems to be getting trickier and trickier. Kurokocchi got the ground covered and Kagami the top.’

“Fast Break!” screamed Kagami while starting to run off the ball.

Tch. As If I’ll let them. Kise proceeded to turn around fast but wasn’t paying attention to the figure behind him until it was too late. Everyone could hear the loud thud in the gym, signifying that something had gone terribly wrong.

There on the ground lied Tamaki gripping her forehead with a pained expression and streaks of blood going down her face.

“Kurokocchi…”

A silence took over the whole gym, just like the calm before a storm. The silence was broken by a scream.

“TAMAKI!!!”

Kagami proceeded to run towards Tamaki and started to ask her questions about how she felt, this seemed to have broken everyone shock. Riko assessing the situation screamed at someone to get the first-aid kit.

Kise was still shell-shocked. He couldn’t believe he just hurt one of the most important people in his life. He started to quietly but slowly walk towards her.

“Kurokocchi… a-are you alright?” he started reaching towards her.

“Does she seem like she’s okay to you, blondie!?! Don’t come near her! Haven’t you done enough to her!” Kagami was fuming. Why is it always Tamaki that gets hurt by these assholes!?! If this was one of the nicer ones, how were the others?

“I-It was an accident…”

“More and more excuses! Let me give you a piece of advice why don’t you-”

Kagami stopped mid-sentence when he felt calloused and small hand grip his arm. It was from none other than Tamaki and he knew that she wanted him to back off from the look she was giving him. Deciding to back off, for now, he helped her get up.

“Don’t worry coach, I’m fine. I can still play.” Said Tamaki weakly, only to take one step and almost fall back down if it wasn’t for Kagami that was next to her. 

“No you are not! You can barely stand up straight. You are out the game for today. Kagami-kun please help to the sidelines for me.”

“B-But-”

Knowing that Tamaki wasn’t about to back off, Kagami resorted to drastic measures. He picked Tamaki up bridal style. Tamaki was trying to play it off as nothing, but if one were to come closer you could see the blush on her face that she was trying to play off. Kagami then carried her to the benches and carefully placed her there.

“Now for the love of God, lay here and actually rest and let them do small checkup on you to see if you have a concussion.”

“Yes mother.”

Kagami playfully glared at Tamaki and then walked back to the coach to hear what she has to say before the continue the game. It seemed like one of the second-years came in to replace Tamaki.

“It seems like Tamaki-can will not be playing for the rest of the game. It’s only the second-quarter so don’t let the score gap widen. It seems like its gametime, Hyuuga. Now Kagami pay attention while playing you will witness how your seniors play!”

“Yes!”

“Now off you guys are!”

Meanwhile on the other side of the court you could find a Kise Ryouta beating himself about the accident. What if he had caused Tamaki to get a concussion or something worse. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for a long time. He was thinking of ways to apologize to Tamaki. He afterall didn’t want her to hate him. Should he buy her a gift? No, she doesn’t like materialistic stuff that much. A date? No, she would definitely hit him. A book? That seems like a nice one. If only he knew what kind of books she liked. He should have asked her more when they were in Teikou. But a book seems like a nice idea. Maybe he could ask Midorimacchi or Akashicchi if they know what kind of books she likes.

Kise was so lost in the time he didn’t hear people calling out for her, until he felt someone kicked him to the ground.

“Ouch!”

“Pay attention you overgrown dog or I’ll kick you.”

“But you already kicked me Kasamatsu-senpai!”

“Don’t beat yourself to badly about that accident, you idiot. An accident is an accident afterall. It wasn’t intentional. If what you say about her is true, I bet she won’t hold it against you. I would however be more worried about the red-haired. He looked seconds away from jumping you.”

“Kasamatsu-senpai protect me!!! I can feel his eyes boring into the back of my head!”

“Now that’s the idiot I know. And no. I am not helping you. Get ready now, the match about to continue.”

“YOUR CRUEL KASAMATSU-SENPAI!!!”

“Tone your voice down, you idiot! You know what go back to being depressed, you were atleast more quiet.”

Kise couldn’t help but laugh of a bit. But he still was internally worried about Tamaki. He hoped that she fine, but not he had to focus on the game to show her that Kaijou is a way better school than Seirin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. Its almost being a month sincce i last updated. School started and ive been trying to work a schedule. School be hitting different especially physics. I seriously wouldnt have chosen physics if it wasnt needed in the study i want to do. Anyway i hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you all stay save out there and wear your masks
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos again, im really gratefull.
> 
> Bye Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanficiton that I'm actually going to try and give my all in to it. I need to put my way to wild imagination into something.... so I guess here we are  
> Y'all can call me Ruby I guess...  
> English is not my first language, so please don't be to harsh on me >~<  
> If ya guys want to point out a mistake or give me tips feel free to do so OwO  
> And if you guys have any other question you guys can ask me in the comment section.  
> Currently I don't really have a update schedule, but im taking of atleast updating once a week  
> I hope you guys enjoy this UwU


End file.
